Diário de
by estranha sem nome
Summary: Michelle. Ivy? Ida do Pérola ao Brasil, à procura de um tradutor de um mapa. Jack pode ser o melhor capitão de todos, mas precisará de ajuda dos Turner, afinal, um navio macabro pretende fazer a mesma rota. É uma narração com trechos de diário. Ler Mnc.
1. O Começo

**O Diário de Michelle Bonny.**

Hm, oi.

O que escrever? Sei lá. Vi essa agenda aqui no Pérola Negra e resolvi escrever nela, pra passar o tempo que o Jack, Jake e o resto da tripulação estão em Tortuga; Jack não quer que eu desça, para que ninguém saiba que existe mulheres à bordo. "Eu me visto de homem!", eu berrei, mas de que adiantou? "Você está grávida, Shelly. Você não pode passar faixas no corpo."

Se eu soubesse que ser grávida é sinônimo de tédio, eu não tinha feito aquilo com o Jake. E eu só tenho um mês! Ninguém nota! Ah, fazer o quê. Ordens são ordens, não?

Vou contar um pouco sobre a minha vida, para gastar mais tempo, e não ficar escrevendo essas porcarias e passar só cinco minutos escrevendo. Tá, mas vai ser um mini-resumo.

Eu sempre morei perto do mar, afinal, eu morava na Jamaica, e sempre fui fascinada por ele, talvez pelo fato do meu pai tenha sido por uns três anos marinheiro, e sempre contava o que ele fazia quando voltava da viagem. Minha família? Minha mãe, dona de casa; meu pai, dono de uma fazendinha de café e cinco irmãs: Anne, Morgan, Melissa, Marie e Melinda; minha mãe amava a letra M, e resolveu colocar nas filhas todas com nome começando por esta letra, mas depois prometeu para a minha avó, antes de morrer, que ia colocar o nome da mais velha de Anne, em homenagem a tataravó. Ou era a bisavó? Ah, tanto faz.

Melinda sempre foi a minha irmã mais querida, talvez pelo fato que ela tem a idade mais parecida com a minha, um ano mais velha, eu era a caçula. A minha mãe era demais, brincava conosco e fazia um macarrão delicioso, mas depois começou a inventar negócio de casamento. Ela desesperava-se ao pensar que Anne tinha dezesseis anos e nenhum pretendente: ela gostava mesmo era de ficar pelo porto, até que um dia fugiu. Fugiu entre aspas, na verdade: disseram que ela foi raptada, mas eu nunca acreditei. Dizem hoje que ela está morta, ela foi uma pirata de Calico Jack, e fico espantada de ouvir que ela casou com um primo de milésimo grau que nunca tinha conhecido, e começaram a vida de piratas juntos.

OK, parar de falar da vida da minha irmã. Falar da minha.

Oh, sim, e ela faleceu. A minha mãe, quero dizer. Não a minha irmã. Talvez. Ah, esqueça. E então eu e minhas irmãs (com exceção da Anne) tivemos que viver sem ela, e sim com uma governanta, meu pai dizia que era preciso ter uma mulher em casa. Então eu argumentava: "Tem aqui cinco mulheres.", e ele só respondia: "Mulheres de verdade, não crianças.".

Eu disse que minha mãe se desesperava por casamentos, não? Pois a viúva Winship, a governanta, era viciada, tinha uma fixação por casamentos. Nós íamos para pelo menos três bailes por semana, eu nunca me interessei por casamento, até conhecer o Jake. A Melinda começou a distanciar-se de meus iguais pensamentos, o bicho do casamento a atacou também.

Até que um lindo dia, com a Morgan já casada com um ricaço dos Estados Unidos, com a Melissa casada com um oficial, Marie com um dono de um hotel muito gracinha, e eu e a Melinda encalhadas, a chata da viúva Winship inventou de passear na mansão da Morgan, em Sleepy Hollow, uma cidadezinha nos Estados Unidos.

Só fui eu, a Melinda e a governanta. Até que nós recebemos uma carta que o papai tinha feito o testamento, deixando quase tudo pra mim e para Melinda, e um pedaço para a Winship. Eu acho que ela ficou com raiva, já que tentou me matar, me jogando do navio. Nunca mais a vi, há boatos que dizem que ela perdeu a cabeça em Sleepy Hollow. Literalmente.

Ah, foi sorte eu saber nadar, e a viúva não saber disso. Eu consegui chegar ao Caribe, e tentei entrar na marinha, era meu sonho viver no mar. Mas só fizeram rir da minha cara. "Você é uma garota! Se fosse ao menos um garoto!", eles zombavam. Fui andando de cidade em cidade, até chegar numa que agora é a mais especial: Tortuga.

Lá resolvi me vestir de homem. A Winship vivia dizendo que eu não era feia, mas não era bonita. "Você não é gorda, nem magra, nem estrábica. Precisa só de uns toques.", ela disse. E falou que eu fizesse penteados em mim, e ao prender num rabo-de-cavalo, ela disse que eu estava bonita, se fosse um garoto. "Minha nossa! Você parece um... menino!". Nunca esqueci disto.

Cortei o cabelo com uma faca e comprei uma faixa acolá para esconder meus seios, e pronto! Um novo garoto nasce! Haha. Mas, quando eu entrei no navio que estava precisando de tripulantes, eu não tinha planejado um nome.

"Mitchell... Bonny.", eu respondi, meio rápido, para não dar suspeitas. Até que depois de cinco navios diferentes, em seis anos de pirataria, aprendendo com um amigo a mágica da esgrima, eu entro no Pérola, quando estava fugindo de alguns caras que descobriram quem eu sou. E vivo muito feliz desde então.

Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não agüento ficar aqui. Eu vou sair daqui, agora, vestida de Mitch Bonny. Adeus.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Jack estava sentado num banco do bar, ao lado do "fiel escudeiro" Gibbs, bebendo nada mais nada menos que rum. Eles falavam sobre as mulheres de Tortuga, tão belas, e tão encantadoras. Na mesma hora, aparecem Giselle e Scarlett, na direção de ambos.

- Atrás de mim, doçuras? O velho Jack está com saudades! – ele diz, logo acomodando os braços nos ombros das garotas.

- Jack?! – diz Giselle, espantada – Você está...

- Diferente. – completa Scarlett, com os olhos saltando das órbitas.

- Água da Vida, amores. – ele esbanja um sorriso de orelha a orelha; estava com saudades de mulheres. Pelo menos de uma que ele pudesse tocar, ou melhor, apalpar, pois ele convivia agora com uma mulher, Michelle. – Vieram correndo me ver, hm?

- Na verdade, viemos atrás de Gibbs. – disseram elas em uníssono. Jack ficou sem saber o que falar. Gibbs ficou alegre, e as meninas notaram a diferente aparência dele. Jack resolveu ir atrás de alguma mulher, e encontrou uma, quietinha, escrevendo em o que parecia ser um diário. "Que gracinha!" ele pensou. E lá foi ele.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**O Diário de Ivy Victoria Read**

Ah, eu não sei o que agora eu vou fazer!

Aquele navio medíocre da marinha _tinha _que afundar. E logo perto desta imundície de porto PIRATA. Um porto _pirata! _E agora? Papai conseguiu pegar um bote, e ele não é uma dama da alta classe.

Ei, aí vem um homem, para perto de mim. Ele é tão... lindo. Uau. Como gastam este corpo perfeito com um pirata, e não com pessoas honestas? Eu tenho que ficar aqui, esperando resgate, com a minha mala entupida de roupas.

Ele está falando comigo! Ah! Escrevo mais tarde!

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

- Olá, doçura. Quer algo para beber? – ele diz para a bela mulher a sua frente; tinha cabelos cacheados e cor de mel, assim como seus olhos. Ela mexia-se freneticamente, como se Jack tivesse alguma doença contagiosa, tentando escapar da sua mão estendida, esperando ser tocada, para ajudar a dama levantar-se. – Como alguém linda como você está parada, sem companhia? Oh, sou capitão Jack Sparrow. Prazer.

- Read. Ivy Victoria Read. – disse ela, ainda assustada com a bela aparência do homem a sua frente. E ela o deixou a levar para um outro canto imundo: o bar.

- Rum! – disse Jack para a meretriz que servia os homens no bar. – O que você vai querer, srta. Read?

- Água, por favor. – Ela diz com extrema boa educação. A atendente ri, mostrando seus dentes imundos, e responde:

- Nós não estamos com água agora, srta. Rum? É a especialidade da casa. – Ela sorri, tentando ser educada.

- É, bem, então vai rum mesmo. – ela disse, meio espantada. Nunca tinha bebido rum. E ela dá um gole, revirando os olhos com o jeito que a bebida descia pela garganta. Nada mal, na verdade. Ela virou para Jack, que cara lindo, meu Deus! Ela com um gole, já tinha ficado grogue. Ela dá uma risada, o efeito da bebida.

- E então? Vem de onde, srta. Read? – Jack começou a bater papo.

- Venho da Jamaica, capitão... como é mesmo? Ah, Sparrow. – ela faz confusão com o nome. Ele lhe é familiar... não sabe de onde.

- Você é o quê? Perdão perguntar, mas, é uma... meretriz? – ele tentava ao máximo não ofender a garota. Ele tinha se simpatizado com ela, não queria magoá-la.

- O QUÊ? CLARO QUE NÃO! – ela dá um berro, espantada. Mas dava para entender o raciocínio dele, lá ou tinha pirata, ou tinha vadia. Mas ela não era nenhuma das duas coisas. Ainda. Até que ela sente uma coisa nos seus pés, uma coisa meio macia. Ela foi olhar para baixo e... – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UM RATO! – ela imediatamente coloca os pés sobre a cadeira, ficando "de pé na cadeira com os joelhos".

O ratinho toma um susto, e sai correndo na direção de uma pessoa que acaba de entrar. Que por acaso lhe dá um chute e sai do bar voando. Essa pessoa olha ao redor, atrás de certas pessoas. Hm, Capitão Jack Sparrow.

- Jack Sparrow...

- Mi... tchell! – ele quase entrega o disfarce da amiga, e fica fulo da vida. "O que ela faz aqui?" – O que você está fazendo aqui, _sr. Bonny? _Era para você estar, bem, cuidando do navio.

- Quis sair dali. – ele, ou melhor, ela, olha para a criatura desesperada ao lado de Jack. "Mais uma para a coleção...", ela pensou, e sentou-se ao lado dela. Apoiou os braços na mesa, todo, quero dizer, toda acomodada. Ela tinha o dom de fingir que é homem, abrindo as pernas grosseiramente. – RUM! Eu estou com sede, madame.

Imediatamente a pobre atarefada mulher o traz (a traz) uma garrafa de rum, que a mesma bebe com vontade, subindo ligeiramente a cabeça e tomando gole atrás de gole. Olha para a menina ao lado, que deveria ter a mesma idade dela.

- Idade, mocinha...?

- Vinte e dois, sr. Bonny. Chama-se Mitchell? – pergunta ela, espantada pelo ser tão bonito. Pelo menos a coitada _achava _que era "bonito". Iria descobrir logo a verdade. – Ah, sim, sou Read. Ivy Victoria Read.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, srta. Read. – ela pega a mão de Ivy, e a beija. A garota percebe algo estranho: ao beijá-la, ela pode sentir a pele da bochecha de Michelle, que no momento era Mitch; era uma pele tão macia.

- Pele macia, sr. Bonny. – Jack começava a irritar-se, a garota era dele! Mitchell percebeu a cara de Sparrow, e resolveu então sair atrás de Jake, deixar a Victoria a sós com Jack, ele merecia uma diversão.

- Até mais, srta. – ela fez uma reverência, abaixando-se e tirando o chapéu. Depois, escafedeu.

- Ele era bonito, não? – diz Ivy, olhando pra Michelle.

- Não tanto quanto eu. – sorri sarcástico Jack.

- Claro que não. – ela ri, e dá outro grande gole de rum. Levanta-se, e senta no colo de Jack. – Mas é claro que não. – Jack ri, e os dois continuam a conversar.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de MB.**

Tá, eu trouxe essa coisa para baixo, não sei pra quê. O cheiro do rum é tão bom... e o gosto dele, então! Ainda bem que estou aqui, procurando Jake, meu amoooor! Como o mundo é mais colorido e alegre com ele!

Eu estou necessitando um beijão daqueles nele. Para manter a mente sã. Ahá! Ali está ele! Carregando rum para o Pérola. Hm, vou dar uma "surpresinha" para ele. Até mais.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de IVR.**

Achu que eu tô bebona, Jack bunitaum, hehe

Eu ia sair daqui, eu pegar a mala e procurar pai num sei aond... mas eu caí num canto do navio du Jack e é boum aqui... tô cum soninho agora e nunk mar eu bebu rum puquê

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Após a quilométrica conversa de Sparrow e Read, ela diz que é preciso procurar o pai em algum lugar, ela necessita sair de Tortuga para a casa de férias dela em Port Royal. E a cada palavra, ou ela ria ou fazia um discreto "hic", ela já havia bebido duas garrafas, o que era nem um oitavo do que Jack tinha bebido, porém, ele tinha a mente muito mais sã. Ele aproveitou-se do momento:

- Então, que tal passar esta noite comigo? Amanhã de manhã eu já irei partir, para uma viagem _muito _longa, uma aventura que você não imagina como será! – ele deu um sorriso, louco para beijar aqueles lábios da garota que estava sentada no seu colo. Que tentação...

- Não dá _hic! _Jack! Hehe, meu pai deve estar preocupado _hic!_comigo, e eu devo sair _hic! _daqui agora! Obrigada por me fazer companhia, hehe, Jaaaack Spaaarrow! – a menina encheu a boca ao falar aquele nome tão familiar a ela. Ele era adorável, mas ainda queria ver seu pai novamente, ele a tinha prometido um vestido e um par de sapatos maravilhosos. Além de ele ser seu pai, claro.

- Então, adeus, srta. Read. – Jack tenta não empolgar-se, e dá um beijo melado de rum na bochecha de Ivy. Ela dá uma gargalhada ébria e retribui o beijo. Na bochecha. E sai, saltitando, com sua bagagem.

Coitada. Estava tão bêbada que não tinha senso de direção. E cambaleou, nada mais nada menos, que até o Pérola Negra, onde estavam um casal se beijando; ela não deu a mínima importância. Vomitou no mar e caiu no cantinho do convés, pegou o diário, qualquer coisa para escrever e fez algumas anotações, até dormir por cima da agenda.

Ninguém da tripulação, de manhã, na hora de partir, percebe uma coisinha ali no cantinho, dormindo pesadamente; então partem, sem até mesmo notá-la.

**Olá, companheiras!**

**Estou de volta com um cap. de uma nova fanfic, O Diário de...; tomara que cês curtam a nova história, continuação de Mistério no Caribe ;DDD  
Primeiro capítulo meio chato, eu sei, mas é melhor do que o primeiro de MnC. Eu evolui muito, falando sério ;X**

**Gostaram da Ivy Victoria Read? Huehuehue, tá aí, Ivone, a personagem que eu prometi! O nome é Ivy justamente por causa da Ivone xD**

**No próximo capítulo:**

_Jack estava acostumado a assim que dar os primeiros goles de água (não, rum de manhã, não) e comer um pouco de pão e biscoito, ou frutas quaisquer que tenham, e Michelle aparecer quase na mesma hora querendo comer também._

_Ele não estava acostumado a ver uma senhorita que ele conversa um dia antes aparecendo com fome também._

**Bjks ;  
Reviews, pliiis .**


	2. Você Por Aqui!

**Diário de IVR**

Ai meu Deus. ONDE É QUE EU ESTOU? Como é que eu _consegui_escrever aquilo?

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Jack, ao acordar bastante cedo, lembrou-se da garota que conheceu no dia anterior. Ele se levantou, pegou na sua bússola (teve a certeza que não sabia o que queria), e ficou a fitando por um bom tempo, pensando.

- Como eu queria que ela estivesse aqui, bêbada, para conversarmos... – suspirou ele, fechando a bússola. Eu só digo uma coisa: cuidado com o que deseja. Pode virar realidade. Ele saiu da cabine em direção de onde havia os pães, para acabar com o jejum.

Pegou um pão qualquer, mordeu-o e cuspiu logo depois, estavam com um gosto lamentável. Sem saber o que fazer, pega outro pão e o morde também. Não estava lá um gosto magnífico, pelo menos era melhor que o antigo.

- O próximo navio que aparecer, vou o saquear para pegar comida decente.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**O Diário de MB.**

Ontem foi uma noite maravilhosa! Ah, tudo com Jake é maravilhoso. Ele é tão carinhoso comigo... estou noiva dele desde quando a mãe dele partiu com o marido no Flying Dutchman, mas não tenho a mínima idéia de quando vou casar.

O por quê? Bem, eu pretendo casar com ele no meio de uma guerra, chovendo. Pode ser que demore, mas eu e ele queremos casar-nos exatamente igual à Elizabeth. Ei, que fome. Vou dar uma olhadinha no pão de trezentos anos atrás.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**O Diário de IVR.**

Que fome! E que dor de cabeça horrenda, deve ser a ressaca. Eu não acredito. Eu, uma Read, de ressaca. Estou colocando meu nome na lama desde quando cheguei naquela cidade pirata idiota, bebo, e ainda entro neste navio! Só sei que tenho fome. E tenho que comer.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Jack estava acostumado a assim que dar os primeiros goles de água (não, rum de manhã, não) e comer um pouco de pão e biscoito, ou frutas quaisquer que tenham, e Michelle aparecer quase na mesma hora querendo comer também.

Ele não estava acostumado a ver uma senhorita que ele conversa um dia antes aparecendo com fome também.

- O que faz aqui, srta.Read?! – Jack dá um berro de surpresa. Victoria também não sabia o que ela estava fazendo ali, e iria pedir a ele a qualquer momento para jogá-la ao mar e ela sair nadando para a ilha mais próxima. Se ela soubesse nadar.

- Eu não sei, Jack! – ela começou a ficar desesperada. Ele ia a matar, ela tinha certeza, e começou a chorar. – Eu estava bêbada, e... – Michelle soltou uns "tcs, tcs...". – Você é aquele homem! É sim!

- Eu não sou homem, _srta. Read. _Sou uma mulher, porém, disfarçada de homem para não envergonhar meu capitão. – ela rebate, fria. Não se simpatizava com aquela garota. Ela era besta demais. Chorar porque estava sem saber onde estava? Francamente... – Capitão, o que vamos fazer com ela? Você disse a mim e a Gibbs que iríamos a... um lugar muito importante, e temos que acabar com essa palhaçada!

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Shelly! – Ivy prestou atenção. Shelly? Hm, eles eram íntimos, interessante, ela disse para si que iria ficar íntima dele também. – Ela não pode ser jogada no mar, assim!

- Você jogou muitos homens ao mar!

- Mas ela é uma mulher! – ele não ia jogar a coitada ao léu. Ela não tinha feita nada demais, além de tirá-lo do tédio em Tortuga.

- Eu _sou_uma mulher, você já me jogou ao mar. Certo, nessa época você não sabia quem eu era, mas... se eu fizesse algo errado, o que é improvável, você me jogaria sem nem pensar!

- Você é diferente. Você sabe disso. Olha para o rosto dessa menina, ela deu um escândalo por causa de um simples rato, e você chutou o traseiro dele.

- Mas, mas... – agora Michelle estava sem argumentos. Ela _sabia _que era diferente da garota, sei lá qual fosse o nome dela, era muito mais forte. Mas ela ia ser útil, iam saber um dia...

Jack olhou para Ivy. Ela estava com a cara vermelha de chorar, e o cabelo caía em seus ombros, assanhada. Ela era uma gracinha, não iria jogar no mar por causa disto, era uma coisa linda demais para ir ao fundo do mar. "Briga encerrada", disse ele, e fez um gesto para a nova tripulante o seguir. Michelle ali ficou, fazendo bico.

Na cabine, Jack começou:

- Você quer ficar realmente no Pérola Negra? – tentava ser um homem que nos liga pedindo para fazermos a conta tal, dando um tom de que era uma coisa imperdível.

- É melhor do que eu morrer afogada, realmente. – ela virou-se para ele com cara feia. Teria que usar roupas masculinas? Nunca! Ela tinha vestidos suficientes para não passar por esse sufoco. – Não dá para me deixar de volta naquela cidadezinha pirata?

- Doçura, você está no Pérola Negra. O segundo navio mais rápido do mundo. Estamos longe de lá, e não pretendo voltar, vou para um canto muito distante. – ele media as palavras, com cuidado.

- Onde, exatamente? – olhou bem para os olhos de Jack, esperando a resposta.

- Um lugar... diferente, que não pretendo contar a você, para não assustar. Eu preciso ir lá. – ele não ia contar o que ele havia contado somente a Gibbs e a Michelle; guardou mentalmente que iria fazer mais uma reunião com eles para conversar novamente sobre o destino.

- O que eu faço aqui, então? – desesperou-se. Ela não sabia nada sobre o que se fazia num navio _pirata. _Que nojo! Entrar na pirataria, não acreditava que estava fazendo isso.

- Vai aprender a mexer com espadas, e dar tiros certeiros. Por enquanto... você tem alguma coisa com médicos? – ele precisava de uma mãozinha com um tripulante.

- Meu tio é, mas eu não sei de nada. Hm, eu posso cozinhar! – péssima idéia. A cozinha tinha ratos, coisa que ela não gosta. E ainda cozinhava mal, nunca aprendeu a ferver um leite, sua mãe ou empregadas faziam isso por ela.

- Feito, então. Você cozinha. – Jack sorriu. Ela tinha cara de não saber fazer uma omelete sequer, ma ela poderia servir para experimentar o pão antes dos outros. – Hoje é seu dia de folga, e outro como este não haverá, saiba disso. Amanhã às oito, aula de espadas.

- Com quem? – cruza os dedos para não escutar a resposta que ela pensava que seria. Mas não deu certo.

- Michelle e eu.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**O Diário de IVR.**

Aquela mulher é horrenda. Ok, ela não é feia, mas ela age como se fosse um homem! Bebe rum como um, anda como um, fala como um. Tem nenhuma classe ou elegância; ri e faz piadinhas com outros homens. E se veste como um, o que é o pior. Ah, e terei aulas com ela. De esgrima.

O que Jack quer, afinal? Transformar-me num mostro desses?

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**O Diário de MB.**

Aquela mulher é ridícula. Ela não é feia, mas é tão fresca! Anda como se estivesse flutuando; fala de um jeito esquisito, que me lembra a minha ex-governanta; age como uma dondoquinha e parece não ter nenhuma experiência com o mar, só com casamentos e moda. Ah, e terei que ensinar esgrima a ela. Com Jack.

O que Jack quer, afinal? Deixar-me uma retardada mole? E ainda me chama para uma reunião com Gibbs agora. Ah, era só o que me faltava.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Jack estava sentado esperando Gibbs e Michelle para a reuniãozinha de como eles iriam para o Brasil, e sobre a nova tripulante. Viu os dois de longe, conversando um com o outro, ele só não escutava que o tema era exatamente a nova tripulante, de como ela iria dar trabalho e como Jack estava sem noção das coisas.

- Ah, oi, capitão. – parou de falar mal da criatura e virou-se a Jack. – Mudou de idéia sobre os mapas? Não iremos mais para o Brasil para pegar alguém que saiba português e traduzi-lo?

- Claro que iremos, sr. Gibbs. Eu quero falar, na realidade, sobre as aulas de Ivy Victoria Read. – Gibbs olhou para Michelle, soltando um suspiro; a mulher fizera o mesmo ao mesmo tempo. – Você, Michelle, quero que a transforme num mestre espadachim. Vamos dar aulas juntos. Você, Gibbs, dê aulas de tiro, treinando sua pontaria, juntamente com Jake e eu, ainda não havia falado isto, hm? – Gibbs fez um não com a cabeça, e pensou: "Só basta isto, agora... Dar aula para uma menininha chique de como ser uma pirata." – OK, comecemos a aula de espada amanhã de manhã, enquanto a de tiro depois de amanhã de manhã.

- E quanto a viagem, capitão? Como será que realizaremos? – desta vez, a curiosidade era de Michelle Bonny.

- Tudo tem seu tempo, Shelly... tudo tem seu tempo... – ele dá um sorrisinho.

**Oláaaa!  
Eu, sinceramente, não estou gostando da fanfic. Vai melhorar, eu JURO! Capítulos curtiinhos.  
Brigaaaada, como sempre, a Roxane, Mah, Dora, Clarissa, Ivone e TG. ;**

**Que tal esse negócios de diários? Acho que é inovador aqui no fanfiction :D  
Falando da Ivy, meio que respondendo a Mah (que perguntou se eu coloquei uma mulher na vida do Jack), vou falar o mesmo que eu falei pra ela: águas vão rolar. MUITAS águas **_**mesmo.**_**Huheuheu  
Eu não vivo sem mistério ou algo surpreendente, e essa fanfic VAI ter uma coisa surpreendente. ;**

**No próximo capítulo:**

_**Diário de MB.**_

_Santa virgem do mar. Quase na hora da aula da menininha fresca. Por favor, tenha piedade, Senhor, e faça que essa garota não me dê muito trabalho. Oh, sim, Jack está mal, cuide dele, sim?_

**Bjks ;**


	3. Esgrima

**Diário de MB.**

Santa virgem do mar. Quase na hora da aula da menininha fresca. Por favor, tenha piedade, Senhor, e faça que essa garota não me dê muito trabalho. Oh, sim, Jack está mal, cuide dele, sim?

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Sparrow estava de prontidão no convés, com vários tipos diferentes de espadas à sua frente. Ele as arrumava, embora estivessem exatamente ajeitadas, provavelmente por não ter nada o que fazer e ainda por cima estar sem companhia, sem conversa.

Pensava se foi uma boa idéia ter a srta. Read à bordo. Ela não levava jeito, ele estava perfeitamente consciente disto; mas ele sentia um grande carinho pela mulher de cabelos castanhos e cacheados, desde que vira pela primeira vez.

Ele pensava também se ela ia cozinhar direito, ou se ela ia fazer um estrago. Ele precisava de comida boa. As frutas tinham acabado, ele precisava recuperá-las o mais rápido possível, para poder livrar a tripulação de um inimigo que ninguém conseguia combater: o escorbuto.

- Jack?

Ele vira-se, e vê Michelle com suas botas e calças. E seu chapéu favorito. Como ela era diferente de Ivy Read, conseguiria fazer ambas não brigassem? "Mulheres diferentes são como bichos atrás da mesma caça. Brigam até matar uma a outra.", ele resmungou em seus pensamentos.

- Sim, Michelle. Onde está a srta. Read? Está atrasada. – ele consultou o Sol, que estava ainda bem perto do mar, quase afundando naquelas águas.

- Eu sabia que essa garota ia dar trabalho, capitão. Você deveria deixá-la no próximo navio que abordarmos. – reclamou. Ela não tinha peito para uma aventura tão grande como essa que iriam enfrentar. – E ensiná-la a vestir-se menos espalhafatosa. – completou ao ver a mulher trajada com um vestido enorme, e provavelmente com um espartilho por baixo. Ainda trazia um leque, que abanava ininterruptamente.

- Desculpe a demora. Não tinha nenhuma criada para pôr este espartilho, e sem auxílio é muito difícil colocá-lo. – arrumou o coque de seu cabelo, e viu como Michelle estava sem arrumação. Seu cabelo amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo mal-feito e roupas de _homem. _

- Bom dia, primeiramente, srta. – Jack cortejou, e viu que seria difícil dar uma aula com a criatura trajada tão... pomposamente. Precisaria da ajuda de Bonny, sem dúvida. Decidiu na hora que iria juntá-las no mesmo quarto, para fazê-las mais íntimas. – É bom trocar-se. Não teremos aulas de boa maneira, e sim de esgrima, Ivy.

- Para você é srta. Read. – ela corou, nenhum ser respeitável a chamaria de Ivy sem a sua permissão.

-... srta. Read. – corrigiu-se ele. – Shelly, ajude-a a tirar este espartilho. Só a fará perder o fôlego, amor. – ele lembrara do frustrante encontro dele com Elizabeth. – Roupas masculinas, se preferir, ajudará seus movimentos. Será uma aula simples, esta.

- Roupas masculinas, _nunca. _– deixou claro a dama.

- Vem, Read. – chamou Michelle para sua cabine, soltou um suspiro e a empurrou para lá dentro. "Menina imbecil.", pensava, emburrada. Fechou a porta e Jack examinou os ruídos.

Um ai!, ui!, não faça isso!, etc. Lá vem Read com Bonny de novo, porém, sem espartilho e seu coque estava desarrumado. Ela soltou um "humpt.".

- Começar falando sobre as espadas. – disse Jack, - é bom você escolher uma para treinar. Essa aqui, pequena, é a adaga. Pegue-a. – ela toca com medo na pequenina espadinha.

- Ela é... simpática. – deu um sorrisinho.

- Muitíssimo. – ironia de Michelle – Fez isto comigo. – levanta a manga da blusa e mostra a ela uma cicatriz enorme. – Olhe bem, essa não é uma espada de lutar, é uma espada de cortar, atacar.

- Realmente, você não poderá duelar com ela muito bem. – diz o homem – Idem relativo ao cutelo. – Jack aponta para uma espécie de facão que está do lado da adaga. Victoria pega no cutelo e diz que ele é leve, e que ela não é tão forte.

- Então, nem mostre a ela o montante, Jack. – resmunga Michelle.

- Não vou mostrá-lo. Deixarei ela seguir as curiosidades dela.

- Eu não sei qual escolher... – diz incerta a nova tripulante.

- Não é você que escolhe a espada, coração. – diz Jack – A espada que a escolhe.

- Que seja. – Ivy coloca as mãos na cintura, escolhendo outra para usar, uma pequena. – Qual é aquela?

- É o florete. – diz Michelle. – É um dos meus favoritos, perde somente para o sabre. – Ela aponta para a espada que está sobre a mesa do lado do florete, meio grande, meio pequena e um pouco curva.

- Ela é leve – Ivy diz ao pegar o florete. – Gostei, e não deve fazer muito estrago, é tão fininha...

- Você que pensa! – Jack dá uma gargalhada – Empurre esta espada dentro do corpo de alguém, que perfurará os órgãos internos e dará ao infeliz uma morte lenta e dolorosa. – Victoria faz uma expressão facial de nojo. – A usará? – a garota não responde, estava fitando certa espada com cara de oriental.

- Nome?

- Alfanje. – responde Jack de bom humor.

- Pesada. – Ivy resmunga, segurando-a. Então olha para a maior de todas. – Nome?

- Montante. – desta vez foi Michelle que respondeu, de mau humor. – Nem toque nela.

Ou Victoria a ignorou totalmente, ou não a escutou, ou quis fazer birra e pegar na espada só por causa da srta. Read.

Ela soltou um gritinho, a espada era realmente _muitíssimo _pesada. Ela nem agüentou segurá-la, o troço caiu direto no piso do convés. Jack reprimiu uma gargalhada, a cara de espanto da srta. Read foi demais; Michelle soltou um "patética", baixinho. Ela se mexeu; deu um suspiro de tristeza e pegou o montante só com uma das mãos, apanhando-o do chão.

- Desista, Jack. – ela falou para o capitão.

- Não. – ele sorriu – adoro desafios. Vamos lá, falta o katana e o sabre, meu bem. Tente.

Ivy Read pegou no katana. Ela o examinou, não era pesado, não era muito pequeno, nem muito grande. Perfeito.

- Vai ser o katana – ela esbanja um sorriso. – E agora, o que eu faço?

- Posicione seus pés, assim. – Jack faz um movimento com os pés, e Vicky imita-o. – Michelle, coopere aqui. Não, não, não, não! Os braços são_assim. _Isso. Cabeça erguida, muito bem. Vamos agora aprender a usá-la. – Jack sorri: será uma longa manhã.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de IVR.**

OK, a aula não foi tão ruim assim, eu fui perfeitamente bem, claro, com a minha classe e...

Ah, quem estou enganando? Eu dei o maior trabalho para escolher uma espada, tinha uma que era pequena demais, a dadaga, não importa o nome. O montante era muito pesado, com as _duas mãos_ eu não o ergui, e o Jack e a Michelle faziam como se ele pesasse não mais que uma pena.

Hm, eu acabei escolhendo o katana. Jack me ajudou com o posicionamento das minhas pernas, braços, cabeça, quadril e tudo que você imaginar. Michelle foi como um inimigo que eu tinha que destruir. O que é meio que a verdade na realidade.

Ela é uma maravilha na esgrima. E eu, uma gorila babaca. Que maravilha.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de MB.**

Essa aula foi engraçada.

A criança não sabia nem diferenciar um cutelo de um sabre. Quero só imaginar a pontaria dela amanhã, tendo aula com o _meu _Jake. Aí sim, eu vou rir pra valer.

**Oláaa ;D  
Mais um capítulo, curtíiiiiissimo. ;X **

**Gente, deixe chegar mais adiante. A fanfic vai ficar legal, eu **_**juro!**_**Oh, sim, eu não consigo adiantar caps, eu tenho problemas mentais.**

**Beijões pra Clarissa, Ivone, Rô, Mah, Dora e Tinha! **

**Té breve, eu espero.**


	4. Pontaria

**Diário de IVR.**

Vou com ou sem espartilho?

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Estava no convés a espera de certa garota: Jack, Gibbs e Jake. E então apareceu: Victoria trajava um de seus vestidos e um coque mal arrumado, por ter sido feito com pressa. Gibbs olha para o sol, e vira o rosto então para a mulher que estava sem graça.

- Atrasada. – ele revira os olhos –, mais uma vez.

- Mas ela atrasou menos que na segunda vez. – defendeu Jack – pelo menos ela evoluiu. – esbanjou um sorriso, e Ivy retornou o mesmo.

- Obrigada. É que desta vez eu não coloquei o espartilho.

- Muito bem. – era a vez de Jake falar, e a primeira coisa que Ivy notou foi seu físico sarado por debaixo da camisa de pirata surrada. – Desta vez você aprendeu. – Ivy quase deixa escapar um "uh-lá-lá", mas achou que não seria correto falar isso de um "professor". Gibbs então pegou uma pistola qualquer e deu a estudante da pontaria.

- Jake, pegue aquele saco ali, sim? – Jack aponta para o saco que está acolá, e Jake obedece.

- O que é que tem aqui, a propósito? – ele pergunta, docilmente.

- Pão. Duro. Eu preciso mesmo pilhar o navio mais próximo, senão teremos que comer os biscoitos do porão. – Gibbs e Jake pareceram ter ânsia de vômito, e a coitada da srta. Read não entendeu o motivo disto.

Jack então pede para ela ficar a um pouco de distância do saco de pães duros e inadequados para comer; ela então "mira", ou seja, tenta apontar para o saco e puxa o gatilho da pistola com dificuldade. O tiro passa de raspão na cabeça de Gibbs – que estava a quilômetros de distância – e dá um grito de desespero, toca na cabeça para ver se não danificou nada.

- Não, amor, não é assim que se atira. – Jack pega devagar nos braços dela, os ajeita, e meio que fica abraçando-a. Os cabelinhos da nuca de Ivy se arrepiam ao perceber o toque. Jack ainda arruma a cabeça dela. – Olhe, você mira assim. Nunca viu ninguém atirar? – ela balança negativamente a cabeça. E puxa o gatilho novamente.

E não acerta por aproximadamente um metro.

- Melhorou consideravelmente. – diz Michelle que estava mais longe, sorrindo. Uma raridade elogiar. "Amém algo que talvez ela se saia bem", era o que ela pensava.

- Não com a sua ajuda. – Read empina o nariz. Michelle pensa num palavrão bem feio, mas o engole. E saiu de perto. – Ei, qual é seu nome, eim? – Ivy referia-se Jake Turner.

- Turner. Jake Turner. Prazer. – ele estendeu a mão, que foi recebida por a mão de Ivy.

- Voltar ao treino, senhorita.

- Certo, Jack...

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de MB.**

Menina mimada, que porcaria! Eu _elogio _aquela retardada e ela retribui sendo insolente! Eu, calminha, falo que ela está indo bem com a pontaria. E ela responde: "porque não é você que está me ensinando, sua idiota!". Bem, mais ou menos.

Certo, ela falou: "Não com a sua ajuda". Mas dá no mesmo. A viagem pro Brasil está me preocupando. Parece que a viagem dura mais ou menos trinta e cinco dias, mas a gente praticamente não começou, Jack acha que por lá não há movimento comercial e precisamos de mantimentos.

Sabe o que mais precisamos? De sorte.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

- Você está indo bem para um primeiro dia! – aplaudia Jake, por Ivy passar perto do saco agora. Ela dava um sorriso de volta.

- Acho que está bom por hoje, srta. Read. – disse Jack, feliz pelo empenho da menina. Ele achava que ela seria um caso perdido... em algumas semanas, ela estaria boazinha pra atirar. – Onde tens dormido? – faz uma exagerada cara de preocupação.

- Na sua cabine, capitão. Esqueceu? – ela revira os olhos.

- Oh, é mesmo. Você dormirá a partir de hoje na cabine da Michelle. Para vocês ficarem mais amigas.

- _O quê?!_

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de IVR.**

Não pode ser!

Eu, Ivy Victoria Read, filha adotiva do grande Hector Read, vou, nada mais, nada menos, que dormir na _cabine da brutamonte._

Deus, o que eu fiz? Sempre fui fiel ao Senhor, ia à missa todo domingo, e você faz isso comigo?

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

- Vou ter que dormir aqui. – foi o que disse Ivy ao levar a mala dela para o quarto de Michelle.

- Como é que é? – Michelle arregala os olhos. "Oh, não!", ela quase exclama.

- Jack disse que Jake vai dormir na cabine dele durante a minha passada por aqui. – Victoria continua, sem nenhuma expressão facial no rosto. Por fora, porque por dentro, estava gritando. – Você é uma sem vergonha, mesmo. Dividindo o quarto, ou melhor, cabine, com um homem... daquele porte.

- Ele é meu noivo. – diz Michelle, e era sua vez de não demonstrar nenhuma expressão facial. E a vez de Ivy ficar surpresa.

- Como... você conseguiu? Ele é...

- Lindo, divertido, simpático, tudo de bom? – ela sorriu – Eu sei. E é por isso que eu o amo. E ele me ama! – ela deu um largo sorriso agora. – Você achava que essa barriguinha era de beber rum? – agora Ivy arregalou os olhos _mesmo._

- Você está grávida? E antes de casar? Que horror!

- Ah, que coisa mais idiota.

- Você é uma ridícula, meu Deus. Você deveria se enxergar. Uma bruta!

- Vai... – Jack interrompe quando finalmente a frase que Shelly queria falar a anos iria sair dos seus lábios.

- É bom vocês se prepararem, por aqui passa _muitos _navios, damas. – ele olha para ambas, que estão fazendo bico, morrendo de ódio. Ele pensa se foi mesmo uma boa idéia deixá-las juntas. – Peguem as pistolas e espadas. Ah, e logo quero fazer uma reunião com todos do Pérola Negra, algo importantíssimo. – ele desvia o olhar para Michelle, ela sabia exatamente sobre o que ele ia falar.

- Sai daqui. Esta é a _minha _cabine, e você terá que BATER NA PORTA quando você entrar, tá me entendendo,_capitão Sparrow?_ – não é preciso dizer quem falou isso, berrando. Jack beijou a mão de Michelle, que deu um rosnado. – SAI! – ele apressadinho fechou a porta. – Escutou, não? VISTA UMA ROUPA BOA DE MEXER. – Ivy ia protestar, quando Michelle deu "aquele olhar", acompanhando do punho fechado. Sabe, aquele olhar quando a gente dá, que praticamente diz: "Eu vou _te matar _se você não fizer isso agora!". Ivy não ia usar roupas masculinas, ela ia procurar o vestido mais simples que tivesse e usaria.

- Você é muito chata, sabia disso? – ela resmunga.

- Obrigada. – srta. Bonny estava ficando cada vez mais irritada.

- Isso não é um elogio. – a mulher suspirou. O vestido estava apertado, ela estava vendo agora. "Puxa vida, será que engordei?". Ela pega então outro vestido, ainda mais simples.

- Eu sei.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

- Caros senhores – começou Jack. –, e senhoritas – desta vez referindo-se as garotas problemáticas de seu navio – Devo dizer para onde iremos, qual é o nosso destino. E eu vou dizer que nosso destino não é tão próximo daqui, tampouco será fácil de saber _exatamente _onde fica. Nós iremos ao Brasil. – um burburinho se instalou no Pérola. – _Silêncio! _Obrigado, senhores. E damas. Bem, aonde iremos é um lugar chamado "Fernão de Loronha" – ele diz, em um português muito mal pronunciado. Ivy começa a rir baixinho. Oh, para quem não sabe, Fernão de Loronha é o que chamamos hoje Fernando de Noronha, que é uma ilhazinha de Pernambuco. – Lá está um tesouro muito grande. Muito ouro, muito ouro mesmo. – ele sorri, imaginando como iria gastar esse dinheiro; o que não seria difícil.

"Dizem que este ouro todo pertenceu a Grace O'Malley, mas eu não acredito nisso. Eu acredito que esse ouro é sim muito cobiçado, inclusive por certo grupo de piratas amaldiçoados, e de maldições eu não duvido, tenho experiência com o assunto."

"E então, o que acham, marujos?"

Todos do navio gritaram de felicidade, ouro, o ouro... a ganância reina sobre todos os lugares, sempre se manifesta...

- Senhor! – disse Gibbs, olhando para o mar – Um navio!

**Olá ;D**

**Mais um capítulo curto, para a alegria e desgraça :(**

**Eu JURO que coloquei o cap. no ar SÁBADO, mas a m... do fanfiction não atualizou T.T foi mal aí, povão. **

**Hm, a partir do próximo capítulo, os personagens originais vão aparecer, para a alegria de todos! ;**

**Brigadão pra Roxane, Dora, Clarissa, Tinha e a Mah; feliiz da vida com as reviews :) Oh, sim, Dora, você não sabe o quanto eu riii da sua review, desse troço que a Ivy vai ser melhor que a Shelly na espada xD Você viu agora no que ela vai ser boa :D ah, sim, e vê se posta capítulo novo logo, Dorinha do meu heart!**

**Meu Deus, vocês tem que fazer mais fanfics, a da Mah querida, tá já praticamente ACABADA, e a da Rô tá no finzinho! Só terei a Dora para me deliciar T.T**

**Bjks ;**


	5. Primeiro Ataque

- Finalmente! – Jack anima-se, vai comer pão decente novamente. Rimou! – O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo, ou melhor, _não fazendo? _– ele reclama da cara de tacho de todos do navio – Vamos! Peguem pistolas e espadas, vocês, vão para o canhão caso tenhamos que partir para a ignorância. Ah, o menos derramamento de sangue possível, sim? Somente se realmente necessário, e quero muita comida! É claro que se tiver dinheiro de sobra lá, por que não levá-lo? – sorri, satisfeito.

Ivy estava em estado de choque. Ela não sabe fazer nada, e estava lá, olhando para Jack com a boca aberta esperando alguma ordem.

- Oh, srta. Read, vá com Pintel e Ragetti para os canhões._Não saia do Pérola. _– ela olha em volta, atrás de algum Pintel e Ragetti (que por acaso ela não conhecia). Ela vê um par de panacas, um com a barriga estufada, e outro com um tapa olho magro de dar dó. Pintel acenava para ela, com um sorrisinho de dentes amarelos estampado no rosto.

Ela sentiu vontade de rir. Mas não riu.

- Jack agora traz mulheres ao navio a todo tempo, atualmente, não é, Pintel? – começou Ragetti, virado para o colega, enquanto estavam andando a caminho dos canhões. – Começou com Anamaria – começou a contar com os dedos das mãos –, depois veio a Elizabeth, e a Michelle, e ela.

- Como é seu nome, doçura? – Pintel ignorou o "fiel escudeiro".

- Ivy Victoria Read. – a menina curva a cabeça, num gesto educado. Ambos começam a rir, até que Pintel pára e ele dá uma cotovelada no outro para ele parar também.

- Ela é a mais nova no Pérola, não é? – Ragetti pergunta. Pintel responde, mal-humorado:

- É.

- E vamos atravessar a linha do Equador. – Ragetti repreende uma gargalhada. Pintel então entende aonde ele quer chegar. Depois faz uma cara de "entendi!" e dá um sorriso superficial. Ivy não entende nada, o que na verdade não era novidade: desde que ela tinha entrado nesse novo mundo, ficava sempre sem entender totalmente o que falavam as pessoas.

Chegam então onde eles estavam a caminho. Ragetti mete então uma bala de canhão, nada mais, nada menos, que no canhão (não me diga!).

Pintel e Ragetti ficam então dividindo o buraco que há no navio para olhar para fora, onde Jack com começava o seu "ataque". Até que Ragetti consegue expulsar o amigo, e fica narrando todas as façanhas de cada um do navio ao lado.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Jack chama Michelle, Gibbs, o anão Marco e "os senhores Cottons" – um falante e outro não – para acompanhá-lo. Ia falar com o capitão do outro navio. Pegou um montante, para impor medo aos tripulantes do Fortuna (este era o nome do navio vítima). Michelle com duas pistolas e um sabre, o sr. Cotton não falante com uma espada qualquer e Marco com uma gigantesca arma.

- Olá, sr. – Jack cumprimenta um homem com cara que iria mijar nas calças de tanto medo, ao entrar, ou melhor, invadir, o Fortuna. – Você faria o favor de passar para o meu navio seus mantimentos e, se possível, o máximo de pão _bom para comer? –_o homem parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- S... sim, sim, senhor! – gaguejava ele, e mandou os outros medrosos tripulantes passarem a comida para o Pérola Negra. – Quer... mais... alguma coisa?

- Bonito anel. – nota Jack. Ele mal comenta, e o dono medroso e gaguejante do anel bonito arranca o trambolho de seu dedo, e entrega-o para Jack, tremendo. Jack experimenta o mesmo no seu dedo, que encaixa perfeitamente. – Interessante. O que está olhando? – referia-se a cara de medo do senhorzinho. – _Bu! – _tenta pregar um susto nele.

E consegue, porque o homem cai duro no chão. Ele o olha, espantado. Estava lá, o corpo caído no chão, desmaiado. "Moleza. Ele não foi nada.", pensa Jack. Espera aí, capitão. Vai ser moleza sim, mas nem tanto.

Ele então sente um cano de revólver nas suas costas. Ele vira, sem medo, e olha bem os olhos pretos do garoto a sua frente. O moço queria passar coragem ao agressor do seu pai (que grande agressão), e estava até firme. Mas, por dentro, não estava tão seguro.

- Pare com isso. Saia daqui. Estamos fazendo um resgate. – ele fala, enfim.

- Quantos anos você tem, afinal? Doze? – Jack pergunta, sarcástico.

- Treze. – ele corrige o bulcaneiro, como se um ano alterasse _totalmente_ o resultado. Coloca a arma na testa do capitão.

- Filho, preste atenção. Quem sou eu? – Jack pergunta, e o menino faz uma cara de desentendido misturado a um quê de "prossiga". Sparrow, desapontado, continua: - Capitão Jack Sparrow. – o moço ri.

- Sei... se você é Jack Sparrow, eu sou o rei da Inglaterra.

- Por que nunca acreditam em mim? – Jack tira a pistola de sua testa com alguns de seus dedos. – Eu preciso de frutas e pães. – Jack pega sua pistola, e aponta para o menino – E você precisa de sua vida. Estamos quites? – ele recoloca a pistola no cantinho onde estava. Mal se vira, e dá de cara com outro homem (desta vez mais velho que o garoto que falara a pouco), com certeza maior. Muito maior.

- Olá. – mostra os dentes que eram meio tortos. Que linda dentição. Pena que ele não é do século XXI, onde se existe aparelho ortodôntico. – O que pensa que está fazendo, seu piratinha de uma figa?

- Roubando suas frutas.

- Oh, claro. Pena que estou tentando resgatar a minha noiva e preciso de MANTIMENTOS! – ele berra para Jack, que tapa as orelhas com as mãos.

- Mantenha a calma, senhor. O que preciso fazer para ajudá-lo?

- QUE DEIXE AS _NOSSAS _FRUTAS EM PAZ! – ele rosna, e ameaça o capitão do Pérola Negra com uma espada. Jack pega seu montante.

- Perdão, mas preciso chegar ao Brasil, e mal tenho o que comer.

- PROBLEMA SEU!

- Nossa, que homem agressivo. Acalme-se, homem, a violência não leva a nada. – o homem agressivo e violento e de dentes tortos ataca Jack, que se esquiva. – Ok, foi você que pediu... – ele ataca-o de volta, e aparecem outros grandes como ele atacando o Pérola, e consequentemente seus tripulantes.

O engraçado é que esse navio era conhecido de uma pessoa. Que estava no Pérola, aliás.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

- Ele está atacando Jack, e ele está se defendendo bem! – Ragetti narra o que ele vê, com o seu único olho, no buraquinho do navio.

Victoria estava sentada, sujando (infelizmente) o seu vestido, entediada. Escutava com desprazer a narração do piratinha sem um dos olhos. Ela sente que Jack se sairá bem dessa.

- É claro que ele está se defendendo bem! Ele faz isso o tempo todo! – responde Pintel.

- Por acaso, qual é o nome do navio que estamos saqueando? – Ivy pergunta, e Ragetti tira seu olho da fenda para olhá-la.

- Fortuna.

Ela arregala os olhos. "Não, existe milhões de navios chamados Fortuna no Caribe, seja lá onde estamos.", ela tenta se tranqüilizar, mas não consegue. Ragetti volta ao seu posto de narrar o que está acontecendo.

- Hm, Michelle está se saindo bem, também.

E isso fez Ivy ficar com raiva.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

- Mitchell, faça as velas caírem por cima deles! – Jack berra para Michelle, que estava trajada de homem, o famoso "Mitchell Bonny", para os outros, que tinha saqueado junto ao Pérola mais de trinta navios em somente, aproximadamente um mês.

Sem ficar com um cortezinho. Mas é claro que era boato. Trinta navios? Lógico que não! Cem, no mínimo. Ok, exagerei. Trinta? Oito? Ah, para que contar?

Michelle – ou Mitch, no momento – pega então uma das suas pistolas, e mira para a corda que segura um pedaço razoável de "pano útil para o navio deslizar" (como diria srta. Read). E acerta exatamente no fio, e ainda atira novamente para o mesmo "pano útil para o navio deslizar" caísse mais rapidamente. E caiu, em cima de alguns babacas que achavam que aquilo era um tiroteio, e atiravam para todo lado.

- Obrigado, Mitch!– Jack tira o chapéu.

- De nada, capitão! – Michelle (Mitch) faz o mesmo. – Uhú! – ela atira para cima, animada. Adorava uma confusão dessas, ah, como gostava! Adrenalina pura, correndo nas suas veias.

- Vou ter o prazer de matar o famoso pirata chamado Mitchell Bonny? – diz uma voz atrás dela, rouca, o homem que tinha por acaso os dentes perfeitos. Falando ao contrário, hohô.

- Não, sinto muito. – Michelle, ou Mitch, pega seu querido sabre e dá um golpe que seria perfeito, se o homem não tivesse colocado o seu alfanje no meio.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

- Ah! Quase ela acerta o Sorriso Torto! – Ragetti referia-se ao homem que ameaçara Jack assim. Combina bem com o homem, pensando bem. – CUIDADO!

- O que foi, sua anta? – Pintel assustou-se. – Ela está bem?

- Não, é que perto dela está com alguns corpos... Ela pode tropeçar, andando assim para trás. – ele explica. Ivy suspira.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Jack tinha saído do meio das lutas, e vigiava os outros tripulantes que estavam passando os pães, biscoitos, frutas; enfim, a comida, para o Pérola Negra. Ele virou então o rosto para a batalha do Dentinho com a Michelle (ou Mitch?); como ela se saía bem! O homem deveria ter o dobro de tamanho dela.

Se ela quisesse, poderia detoná-lo com suas duas pistolas e sua linda pontaria, mas ela era honesta: se a luta era de espada, usaria espadas.

- Ande logo com isso, homem! – Jack apressa os pobres senhores de seu navio.

- Senhor, quero dizer, Capitão Jack Sparrow, deixe essas coisas aqui! Eu quero achar minha irmã! – o menino de treze anos aparecera novamente, com a espada, falando com Jack.

- Mas eu preciso disso, garoto. É a vida. Os honestos financiam os desonestos, no caso, eu e todos o do meu navio.

- Isso é injusto! – o garoto faz um bico e cruza os braços.

- A vida é injusta, filho.

- Bela frase, senhor. – uma voz sem emoção aparece detrás de Sparrow: uma garota, aparentemente de também treze anos. – Edward, não implique com o pobre pirata. Podemos achar nossa irmã a qualquer momento, ela deve estar em terra firme. – ela permanecia sem expressão alguma.

- Ah, me deixa em paz, Joh.

- Josephine. Meu nome é Josephine. E deixe o pirata, corsário, bulcaneiro ou qualquer outro do tipo em paz, também. Olá, como é seu nome, e o que faz? – essa menina parece um robô, sem expressão facial alguma.

- Pirata, com orgulho, mocinha. – Jack cumprimenta. Que criaturinha engraçada! – Ah, Capitão Jack Sparrow, deve ter ouvido falar de mim. – Jack pega a mão dela e a beija. A menina finalmente faz alguma expressão: a de surpresa.

- Você? O capitão do Pérola Negra? – voltou a pose de antes, a sem demonstrar sentimentos. – Claro que ouvi falar do senhor. Capitão do navio mais veloz do mundo, escapou da maldição do mesmo e recuperou o Pérola de um capitão, encarou Davy Jones, foi engolido pelo Kraken, voltou do submundo, além de lorde pirata.

- Este mesmo.

- Como és uma visita não comum, aceitas uma bebida? Para assistir essa "guerra" – ela aponta para as lutas sem parar do convés – de camarote?

- Rum! A garotinha é esperta! – ela sorri (mais uma expressão!).

- Cuidando com cortesia os inimigos! Joh – ela olha torto para Edward e ele se corrige – Josephine, minha irmã. Estou desapontado. – ela dá as costas para o irmão, com o nariz empinado.

Nem sequer três minutos depois, de assistir com ansiedade a luta de srta. Bonny com o senhor Sorriso Torto (Dentinho, ou apelidos sugestivos), estava a menina de cabelos castanhos e impecavelmente lisos de volta. Com um copo de rum na mão, e, nenhuma expressão no rosto.

Até que ela derruba o copo no chão. E pela terceira vez mostra algo pelo rosto: raiva.

-_Porcaria! _– voltando ao rosto sem emoções: - Eu gastei praticamente todo meu estoque de cianureto aqui. A dosagem estava tão alta que daria para matar dois homens.

- _O que, menina? _– Jack ficou indignado. E cambaleia, porque o Fortuna lançou uma bala de canhão no Pérola, a mando do Dentinho.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de IVR.**

Santo Deus, eu estou com medo que este navio seja o navio da minha família. O nome dele era Fortuna, também. Se lá estiver meu pai? Não, ele estaria escondido de tanto medo. Hector Read não é lá muito corajoso.

É mais provável que o pobre do meus irmãos Ed e a Joh estejam do lado de fora, e a Josephine divertindo-se a pacas; só que sem demonstrar, claro. E será que meu misterioso noivo está por lá? Hmm...

AI, AI, AI! ESTÃO ATACANDO! AAAAH!

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Ivy entrou em pânico, surtou, endoidou, ao ouvir o barulho do canhão; de ambos os lados. Havia ficado um buraco no navio praticamente onde ela estava sentada escrevendo no seu velho diário. Todos podiam ver perfeitamente o lado de fora, agora.

- Pegue a bala de canhão ali! – Pintel berrava - Ajude, doçura!

- Doçura! – Ragetti riu, e levou um tabefe na cabeça.

Ela virava a cabeça de lá para cá, freneticamente, atrás de algum sinal da bala. Anamaria pega a bala e entrega para Pintel. Olha torto para a garota, que estava trajada com mais um de seus vestidos arrumados demais para a pirataria. Ela ignora o olhar dela, e olha para o buraco do navio.

Ali estava Jack. _Com o anel favorito do seu pai. _E, ao lado dele, duas silhuetas de garotos. _Os gêmeos Edward e Josephine. _Mais precisamente, seus irmãos caçulas, que ela adorava.

Li no canto um homenzarrão lutando com a Michelle. Oh, ela tropeçou, bem que Ragetti insinuou. E ele está preste a matá-la. "Ei, que pessoinha feia. É o Sorriso Torto."; ela pensa.

Espera aí, recapitulando: e ele está prestes a matá-la? Victoria rapidamente pega uma pistola e tenta ajudá-la. Mira no braço do homem e... puxa o gatilho. Pena que a bala foi parar a quilômetros de distância. Mas serviu para confundir a cabeça do Dentinho e ele olha para a direção da bala. E Michelle, Mitchell, que seja, deu para derrubá-lo com uma rasteira e sair correndo.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

- Obrigada, Jack! – Michelle berra para Jack, que estava ocupado brigando com Josephine, por ela ter traído sua confiança e tentado matá-lo. Ele se vira, com uma careta:

- O que eu fiz?

Michelle vira o rosto para o Pérola. E viu a face sorridente de Ivy, acenando para ela do buraco feito pela bala de canhão. Ela retribui o aceno e o sorriso. Começo de amizade? Perdão para você que pensa que sim, mas águas ainda vão rolar.

Enquanto isso, Jack resmungava:

- Eu estava achando você uma menininha interessante, com esse ar sombrio. Mas vi que é uma desonesta!

- Você é desonesto também.

- Mas isso não vem ao caso, maldição!

- Ela é estranha – meteu-se Edward –, vive falando asneiras, lendo o que não deve, e anda com essa cara fria. – Ed dá a língua para a irmã, que suspira, praticamente igual à irmã adotiva Ivy.

- Como você é imaturo. Acho que as meninas conseguem desenvolver o cérebro mais rápido. – e, cheia de astúcia, completa: - Além de ter uma mente melhor para crimes, como o que eu ia cometer. Sempre quis ver alguém morrendo.

Jack aponta gentilmente para os corpos estendidos no chão, e as pessoas atirando para o alto, como loucos, e diz:

- Você não vê?

- Ah, morrer com cianureto é totalmente diferente. – o rosto, que raramente se contrai, dá um sorriso com os olhos. – Deve ser emocionante.

- Vamos, Diego! Mate Mitchell Bonny! – Edward começou a empolgar-se com a luta de espadas de Diego, vulgo Dentinho; que alcançou Michelle (no caso sr. Bonny) novamente.

- Diego! – Josephine grita, e continua se esgoelando de novo: – Dê este prazer para nós, de ver esses seres repugnantes como os piratas todos decapitados!

- Eu aposto que Miche... Mitch conseguirá acabar com esse Diego. – Jack fala para ambos.

- Quanto você aposta? – eles falam em uníssono.

- Três xelins! Apostado? – Jack não tinha nenhum xelim, nenhuma libra, nenhum tostão, mas falou isso.

- Apostado! – em uníssono mais uma vez. E trocam apertos de mão. "Com esse dinheiro, fico rico!", pensa Ed, iludido. E continuam a torcer por cada um dos componentes da luta.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de IVR.**

Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira.

OK, lá me vou. Para o Fortuna, ver meu pai, meus irmãos e finalmente meu noivo (se lá ele estiver). E graças a Deus sair dessa espelunca que é o Pérola, e essa maluquice que é uma mulher educada e refinada como eu entrar no mundo da pirataria.

Se eu não voltar a escrever, é por que eu morri. Pai, mãe, Ed, Josephine, amo muito vocês.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Ivy não pegou a katana, afinal, ela não sabia manuseá-la de modo algum. Então, levou somente uma pistola e seu medo. Correu de baixo para cima do navio, causando espanto para Pintel e Ragetti. E vai para o Fortuna.

Que besteira que estava fazendo. Diego não a conhecia de rosto, Ed e Joh estavam entretidos na briga de Diego, seu pai estava inconsciente no chão, confundindo-se com os poucos corpos (no máximo três) que estavam estatelados.

Ela entrou no navio, com as pernas tremendo.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – Jack arregala os olhos. Os gêmeos nem tiram a atenção do par lutador. "Mitch", com seu sabre; ou Diego, com seu alfanje e dentes tortos? Façam suas apostas!

- Esse navio é... – Jack não a deixou terminar a frase.

- Vamos, volte para o Pérola. Vá, vá! – agora, virou-se novamente para os garotos. – Perdi alguma coisa interessante? – eles nem piscaram os olhos. Nem os cabelos castanhos e lisos de ambos se mexeram.

Read iria gritar, mas um alfanje foi colocado em seu pescoço, e não deu tempo da pobre falar nada. "Vou morrer. Adeus, vida cruel"; ela quase fala. Não, isso será adiado, meu bem.

Diego, Dentinho, que seja, nem olhou para o rosto da dama.

- Quem é essa? – ele olhou sugestivamente para Jack, e não perguntou para Ivy Vicky, achando provavelmente que ela seria tão burra de não saber o próprio nome ou o que era.

- Eu sou... – mas uma vez Jack a interrompeu.

- _Ela é a minha meretriz!_ – se Ivy estivesse mais perto de Jack, teria o esganado, ou deferido um tapa em cheio na cara dele. O cabelo de Ivy, por não estar preso, voltava-se todo para o rosto (ventava muito). Os irmãos não puderam reconhecê-la, somente a achar familiar. Que exemplar.

- Ah, então posso matá-la. – Diego meteu a espada com mais força em sua garganta. Michelle não sabia o que fazer. – Coloquem todas as coisas que roubaram de volta, senão, adeus, prostitutazinha sem futuro! – ele sorriu, mostrando aquele sorriso de comercial de pasta de dente. Sabe, o "antes de usar a pasta branquinho". Escolhia um sorriso bonito e colocava "depois de usar a pasta branquinho".

Michelle nem pára para pensar. Pega sua arma, enquanto Diego olhava Jack, e mira bem na mão que segurava o alfanje dele. Se mirasse errado, mataria Ivy na hora; não custa nada arriscar, hm?

E lá se foi. _Bem na mão. _O homem caiu, gritando de dor. Gibbs saiu gritando também, mas não de dor: "Passamos tudo para o Pérola!". Ivy, atordoada, desistiu de ficar no seu ex-navio – nem sequer dois minutos passara lá e quase morria – e passou para o Pérola Negra quase correndo. Berrou um "obrigada!".

Michelle, ou Mitch, voltava serenamente; ninguém teria coragem de atacá-la depois do que ela fez com Diego. Assobiando, viu o homem guinchando de dor, com a mão sangrando. Deu a língua para ele e passou para o Pérola.

O navio já partia quando Jack lembrou que esquecera de pegar os seus três xelins apostados.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de MB.**

Ataque! Hoje, ataque!

Foi tão divertido! Tinha lá um cara, Diego eu acho, que tinha uns dentes muito tortos; ele era um homem forte _mesmo. _Eu tive uma chance de matá-lo, a louca da Ivy veio correndo para o Fortuna (era esse o nome do navio) e Diego nem pensou duas vezes: partiu para cima dela, Jack disse que ela era sua meretriz (me segurei para não mijar nas calças de tanto rir), e meteu a espada no pescoço dela.

E eu meti a bala na mão dele. Poderia ter sido na cabeça, mas estava de bom humor.

Está na hora da festinha de comemoração! Nada como beber rum depois de um ataque cansativo.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de IVR.**

Estou com medo de beber rum. Mas é uma festa, e eu tenho que beber. Socorro. Eu tive hoje a sensação de ter quase morrido, mas a Michelle (dá pra acreditar?) salvou minha vida. Mas eu tinha salvado a dela antes, então, estamos empatadas. Interessante.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Jack estava contando como aquela meninazinha com rosto inocente de treze anos tinha tentado matá-lo com um veneno, e todos quase choram de rir com a imitação da Josephine, feita por Jack, sem expressão alguma.

Michelle aparece e começa a contar piadas e a beber, e a rir, e todos rindo juntos.

Ivy começa a beber, o que é perigoso.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

No Flying Dutchman, William acorda de um sonho, e olha espantado para a mulher ao seu lado: Elizabeth acabara acordando com o susto de seu marido levantar-se repentinamente. Ela pergunta o que foi, por que ele acordou assim.

- Um sonho, estranho. Falava de uma maldição vinking. Bobagem, vamos voltar a dormir. – ele volta a deitar-se.

- Seus sonhos são importantes... – mal Lizzie falou isso, e voltou a dormir.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Lá, no Pérola, estava a engraçada imagem de Ivy dançando com Jack ao som de "yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!".

Completamente ébria.

**Olá! ;D**

**O maior e melhor capítulo da história, na minha opinião ; eu inventei de última hora os irmãozinhos da Ivy, acho que vai ser o único que eles aparecem, eu adorei! Josephine uma pessoa fria (inspirada em Vandinha de A Família Addams, e Josephine de A Casa Torta, livro) e o Edward um meninozinho que se acha o defensor da família ;)**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado, porque eu gostei :D aposto que vocês sabem o que o Diego é da Victoria, e ele aparecerá mais uma vez! Hohô!**

**Bjks grandonas pra Rô, Tinha, Mah, Dora, Clarissa e Ivone (Ivy). Heuheue, ela (Ivone) tá mandando um beijo: "**ah e avisa pra Roxane dora sei lá mais quem que lê as tuas fics que eu mando um beijo pra elas mesmo não conhecendo e que eu fico feliz por terem gostado do meu personagem que vc vez nascer baseado em fatos reais!"

**Dora, você sabe das novidades de PdC4? Acho que você vai gostar: a Liz vai MORRER, e o Jack vai cuidar do filho dela e do Will (o Orli vai fazer uma participação, mas a Keira, não, pois ela vai estar MORTA). Cara, vai ser hilário! xD**

**Bjks ;**


	6. Sonho Estranhos

- Ivy? – Michelle fala num tom incerto, ao ver a "linda imagem" de Victoria dançando, rindo, e fazendo "hics". Era o tipo de imagem que você nunca reconheceria a garota educada chamada Ivy, e acharia que era outra pessoa. O tipo de imagem que também você _nunca _esqueceria. Ivy não respondeu ao chamado, virou para Michelle e riu, mostrando todos os dentes.

Michelle sorriu de volta. A srta. Read era bem mais simpática bêbada, foi o que ela pensou. E pensou num jeito de deixá-la bêbada mais vezes.

- Minha heroína... – Jake aparece de repente, e dá um beijinho em Michelle – Sabe quem você deixou sem a mão, meu amorzinho? Tem idéia?

- Um cara chamado Diego. E que tem, bem, belos dentes. – ela sorri, sarcástica.

- Muito mais que isso. Ele é Diego Martínez, o homem que mais odeia piratas em todo o Caribe, todo o mundo! E todo navio que o abordava nunca voltava a saquear, porque ele matava a todos.

- Como você sabe disso? – ela tinha dificuldade de acreditar.

- Por que Matthew me contou. Ele navegava com ele, até que um dia cansou de ver tanto sangue e entrou no mundo que ele mesmo combatia. – Matthew era um dos tripulantes do Pérola Negra; um jovem de trinta anos, aproximadamente. Bonito, também. – E você, minha querida noiva, deixou ele sem mão! A mão que ele usa para lutar, com o alfanje ou sei lá o quê que ele usa.

- É um alfanje. Pelo menos, ele estava usando um.

Jake olha bem para os olhinhos azuis de Michelle, e o cabelo negro e liso emoldurando o seu rosto, com um chapéu sobre a cabeça. E não resiste. A beija, com muito amor. Ela retribui o beijo, com muito amor também.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Nada longe dali _mesmo, _estava a bêbada Ivy, conversando com o sóbrio Jack. Ele estava um pouquinho só bêbado, sabe, meio tonto; cambaleando. Os integrantes do Pérola Negra queriam saber mais sobre a viagem de Antilhas para Brasil, e ele resolveu explicar melhor, e chamou Jake e Michelle, no meio do beijão que eles estavam dando. Ambos sentiram vontade de partir a cabeça de Jack, mas controlaram-se.

- Querem saber mais sobre a viagem, amigos? – ele esbanja um sorriso, ao ver todos olhando para ele, com os olhinhos brilhando. Exceção: Ivy, que estava vomitando no mar. – Vejo que sim. – ele ignora Ivy, se ela não tem interesse na história que iria contar, problema dela.

- Conte logo, Sparrow, sem demora! – Pintel exclama, do lugar dele.

- Eu conto se eu quiser, e não preciso de ordens, quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu, _afinal, eu sou o capitão._

- Eu já disse – começou Ragetti para Pintel –, se pudesse votar, votaria em você. – Pintel fica feliz pelo apoio moral do amigo. Seus olhos enchem d'água, ele dá tapinhas amigáveis nas costas de Ragetti.

- Bem – começa Jack –, eu consegui roubar um mapa de um tesouro que, de acordo as lendas, acaba com uma certa maldição e ainda ajuda em acabar com todas as outras. Barbossa, meus caros, é burro. Ele poderia ter pegado este tesouro. Sim, continuando, para nós ele só servirá para lucro mesmo, venderemos o ouro, que tal, para o Rio de Janeiro? Oh, depois penso nisso. Pelo o que percebi...

Ele não terminou, Ivy voltou (ela tinha lavado a face do vômito, por isso demorou mais ainda) e abraçou Jack, rindo. Deu um beijinho na bochecha dele, e Jack olhou bem para os olhos dela, sorridentes. Como ela estava bêbada, meu Deus!

- Ivy. – ele pegou no seu rosto, com as duas mãos, tapando as duas orelhas dela, consequentemente. Acabou parando aquela cabeça irrequieta. – Você está bem? – ela começou a rir, e ele pegou na testa dela, verificando a temperatura. – Não, você não está em condições decentes, e nem bebeu muito, na realidade. Anamaria, leve-a para a cabine dela e de Michelle. – Anamaria bufou de raiva e foram. Foram entre aspas, na verdade, Ivy capotou quando se virou. E roncava. Anamaria a deixou na cabine e voltou logo.

- Ela vai acordar de ressaca amanhã. – o único comentário da mulher. – Perdi alguma coisa?

- Só se olhar o movimento do mar for algo muito interessante. – diz Jake. – Continue, Jack.

- Onde é que eu estava, mesmo? – disse Jack, confuso. Aquele beijinho no rosto dele fez o mesmo perder a concentração.

- Você vai vender o ouro talvez no Rio de Janeiro. – falou Matthew, agitando os ombros largos.

- Oh, sim. Mas, o problema, como vocês vêem, meus caros, eis aqui: achar o tesouro. – ele ia ser interrompido, mais ele interrompeu a interrupção – O mapa, senhores, e... senhoritas, é exclusivamente em português. Teremos de ir ao Brasil achar alguém que por acaso saiba duas línguas, inglês, claro, e português, claro.

- Onde é o local do tesouro? Onde é o local do tesouro? – perguntou estridentemente o papagaio do sr. Cotton.

- Eu já falei, sr. Cotton, segure sua língua, bem, seu pássaro; repito: Fernão de Noronha. É no nordeste do Brasil. Portanto, não teremos que navegar... tanto.

- Mas como é que entraremos lá, _Capitão Sparrow? – _pergunta Michelle, que estava abraçada (não beijando mais) Jake.

- Este é o problema, amor. Eu estou pensando em passarmos como um bando de mercadores honestos e inocentes, mas diga: eu tenho cara de mercador inocente? Vocês têm cara de inocentes e honestos? Exceção de Jake, claro. Ele tem cara de bonzinho, herdou do pai. – balança negativamente a cabeça – E a srta. Anamaria, tem cara de boazinha e submissa? E a _srta. Shelly Bonny, _tem carinha de uma? Se bem que até tem. Mas precisa de retoques. Exceção da srta. Read, afinal, é isso que ela é.

- Então, como passaremos por bonzinhos e inocentes, _gênio?_– ironiza Shelly, roubando risinhos sufocados de Anamaria.

- Aulas de boas maneiras? – Anamaria entra na brincadeira de Michelle.

- Boa idéia, Anamaria, amor! – Jack estrala os dedos. – Quem irá comigo, será... Gibbs, Jake, Michelle. Então somente nós tomaremos as aulas. – quem não foi chamado suspira de alívio.

- E quem dará as aulas? – Michelle cruza os dedos para não ouvir o nome a seguir:

- Ivy Victoria Read. – sorri, triunfante.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de IVR.**

Rum rearmente muitu bão! Hehe. Tava drumindo, mas ieu acordei. Achu que vô vumitá. E depois drumu de novu. Hehe.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de MB.**

Notícias boas e ruins: começando pela boa, que é, estamos perto do Brasil, temos somente mais trinta e três dias mais ou menos para chegar lá. Além disso, eu vou conhecê-lo e descer do Pérola, o que é legal.

Mas por causa dessa minha "descida", eu terei de ter aulas de boas maneiras; como se já bastasse a minha volta ao tempo que a Emily Winship me ensinava, terei uma professora – ou melhor governanta – tão fresca como ela: Ivy Read. Saco.

Como se a minha vida já estivesse muito boa com a chegada dela. Do jeito que ela é, vão me torturar, e eu nem sou tão cruel assim com ela nas aulas de esgrima. Porcaria.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

O Capitão William Turner estava tentando dormir de novo, mas o sono não vinha. Olhava para o lado, a bela Lizzie dormindo, num sono tão leve – ao ver dele. Se caísse uma bomba atômica ali (se ela já existisse na época), ela não acordaria. Acariciou o rosto da sra. Turner e deu um beijinho na sua bochecha.

Ele estava sonhando com pôneis cor de caramelo até que outro sonho interrompe o primeiro. Um navio vinking... lá estava uma tripulação com o rosto extremamente pálido, com os olhos fundos e arroxeados.

Pensando neste sonho estranho ele caiu no sono.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de IVR.**

Urght. Vumitei no colchão da Michelle.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Estava William cavalgando no seu pôneizinho cor de caramelo, com Liz sentada no mesmo pônei, abraçando a cintura de Will. Eles riam um bocado pelo campo de margaridas. Até que tudo escurece, o pônei dele some. E Elizabeth também. O campo florido é trocado por areia da praia, com o mar adiante. Ali estava o navio vinking, de novo.

Mas com um ser que não era pálido. Um índio, desesperado. Os tripulantes arrancam a cabeça e as mãos dele, e se escuta um breve grito de terror.

Will acorda de novo, com gotas de suor na testa.

- Preciso achar o Sparrow. Isso deve ter alguma coisa a ver com ele. Confusão, tem dedo de Jack. – falou baixinho, para si. E suspirou de desaprovação.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Michelle odiou ver o seu colchão cheio de vômito de Ivies bêbadas. Ela dormia pesadamente. Quase com um sorriso macabro, trocou os colchões. Ivy ia ter uma surpresinha com o cabelo no dia seguinte.

**Oláaa! ;D Cara, um mini-super-tosco capítulo. O próximo vai ser maior, juro! ;  
**

**Demorei pra postar, eu sei, é que eu tava sem inspiração. Como eu falei pra Rô: "**toda a minha inspiração para escrever o cap. 6 foi sugada por uma força maligna --'",**no orkut. ;)**

**Brigadão pra Clarissa, Ivone, Roxane, Dora, Mah e a Tinha ; são pra vocês que eu escrevo! Oh, sim, vlw Amanda Martins :)**

**Ei, eu tbm odiei o treco de matarem a Lizzie, Rôzinha. É que parece que a Keira não quer fazer mais o filme, e os roteiristas vão matar ela. O Orli (snif) tbm não quer, então, ele só vai fazer uma participaçãozinha brega.**

**Bjks bem grandeees ;**


	7. Aula de Etiqueta

**Diário de IVR.**

Não lembro de nada de ontem... eu estou com uma dor de cabeça de dar dó. Eu, Ivy Victoria Read, tenho sangue _azul, _pelo menos minha família tem, pois sou infelizmente adotada e eu estou de _ressaca._ Eu vou me matar.

Espera aí, eu vomitei no colchão da Michelle? Estou tendo agora uma crise de risos! Quero só ver o cheirinho agradável dela... falando nisso, meu cabelo está duro e _fedorento. _Puro a vômito.

AAAAAAAAAH!

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Com o grito de Ivy todos do Pérola Negra (praticamente, posso dizer que sou meio exagerada; boa parte despertou.) acordaram. Michelle, como dormia do lado dela, acordou imediatamente, e ao ver a cabecinha dela, com os cabelos "macios e sedosos", começou a gargalhar.

Jack veio imediatamente, e perguntou se alguém tinha morrido. Michelle respondeu:

- Quem morreu aqui foram os cachinhos da srta. Read.

- Oh. Ivy Read, vá lavar-se. O cheiro está... – mexeu as mãos de um jeito característico – desagradável. Logo depois disso, teremos nossa aula de etiqueta.

Isso fez o sorriso de Michelle Bonny desaparecer.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de MB.**

Bléee. Vou ter que usar um vestido da Ivy. Crueldade, pois ela me mandou usar também um espartilho e apertou o máximo possível. Ela está agora dizendo que meu corpo não é deformado (um elogio, até que enfim) e para eu para de escrever e prestar atenção no que ela diz. Vamos agora receber Jake, Jack e Gibbs na _minha _cabine.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Toc toc toc. Batidas na porta. Uma Ivy de cabelo extremamente molhado atende ao chamado, usando um de seus melhores vestidos. Uma Michelle sufocada pelo espartilho corre e abraça Jake. Um Jack e um Gibbs olham bem para a silhueta de uma Michelle.

- Você fica bem nele. – Jack fala. – Ivy fez um bom trabalho. Perdão, srta. Read; tenho mania de chamar os tripulantes pelo primeiro nome.

- Eu não sou uma tripulante.

- O que és, então? – Gibbs olha bem para ela – Uma convidada?

- Talvez. – ela sorri. – Quando começamos a aula, capitão Sparrow?

- Agora. – ele vira e encara Jake – Você precisa mesmo receber estas aulas, filho? Você já as recebeu com a sua querida mãezinha. Aposto que sabe até dançar valsa – ele deu uns passinhos para lá e cá, dançando com uma mulher invisível. – Por onde começamos, srta. Read?

- Pode me chamar de Ivy. – cora – Que tal com o andar? Sr. Gibbs será fácil de ajeitar, o capitão Sparrow mais ou menos, sr. Turner já anda perfeitamente e srta. Bonny... difícil. – ela ia usar outra palavra, mas tudo bem. – Vamos, caminhem! – ela mexeu as mãos, e ajudava aos outros com a postura e Jake a auxiliava.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

William olhava para o mar, que "misturado" ao azul do céu formavam uma só coisa; a imagem de um plano azul e profundo. Nesta paisagem que ele tentava raciocinar todas as histórias piratas que escutou na vida. Uma brisa toca na face dele, que já teve a forma de tentáculos uma vez... se ele pudesse sair dessa maldição...

Sacudiu a cabeça. "Deixe de ser idiota", retrucou nos seus pensamentos ", eu não sairei disto. Mas melhorou consideravelmente com a Elizabeth junto a mim". Um sorriso desabrochou em seus lábios. Ele precisa saber sobre estes vinkings, e porque eles arrancaram impiedosamente a cabeça de um pobre indígena.

Será que eles arrancaram por livre e espontânea vontade? Será que ninguém _mandou _eles fazerem isto? Será que eles estavam com muita fome a ponto de comer carne humana? O que diabos vinkings fazem nesta época?

- Está tudo bem, Will? – escuta-se uma voz detrás dele, a voz de sua mulher – Você parece confuso. – revirou os olhos e suspirou – Tem haver com o seu sonho, não? Me conte em detalhes. Pode ser que eu consiga o ajudar. – sorriu.

E o Capitão Turner falou tudo, com detalhes.

- Não lhe passou pela mente a idéia que tudo isso tem haver com Jack? – ela arriscou um palpite, o mesmo palpite que William ia dar logo após.

- Exato. Mas, tente encaixar. Não dá! – ele coloca as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Mas tudo que tem confusão, pode crer que Jack tem haver com algo. – ela sorri, lembrando do louco amigo pirata.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

- Não, querido, assim, é... exatamente... muito bem! – Ivy tinha passado de andar para comer; realmente, a tripulação tem _muito _a aprender. Gibbs agora que começou a entender o que é usar talheres. Michelle até ia bem com os talheres, mas com a mastigação... desastre. E Jack? Bem, ele era o que pior se saía. Ele comia frango _com as mãos, _meu Deus. Se ele fizer isto no banquete, ela se mataria.

- Como é que eu me apresento? – disse Jake no fim da mesa, curioso – Que tal sr. Davis? Jake Davis?

- Está ótimo – disse Ivy – E Michelle será sua mulher. É horrendo o caso de uma mulher grávida antes de casar – suspira – E casar sem ser virgem já é ruim, imagine então casar _grávida! _– digamos que Victoria era meio antiquada as regras dos piratas, que não ligavam para isso, somente para dinheiro e a farra. Pelo menos a maioria.

- Respirar é ruim – reclama a futura "Michelle Davis".

- Tenho trauma de espartilhos. – Jack completa – Eu preciso achar a pessoa que procuro no Brasil o mais rápido possível neste banquete.

- Seu cabelo... não é apresentável, capitão Sparrow. – diz a voz elegante de Victoria Read.

- O que eu posso fazer? Raspar? – ele diz a solução mais fácil.

- Prenda o seu cabelo. Vamos cuidar da estética, é importantíssima.

- Posso tirar o espartilho agora? Eu estou grávida...!

- Minha mãe ficou de espartilho até os seis meses. Por que você não pode ficar?

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem, acho que vou vomitar!

- Essa comida lhe fez mal, só pode ser!

- Jake Davis é muito estranho?

- SILÊNCIO! TODOS VOCÊS! – Jack não agüenta aquela bagunça. Todos fazem silêncio, seria possível escutar uma mosca voando pelo convés. – Vamos a um banquete, não a um parque de estrupícios. Temos que manter a aparência de mercadores honestos. Durante estes trinta dias de viagem, tentaremos aprender tudo isso, apesar de eu saber que eu estou sendo o pior dos alunos. Mas sei barganhar, e sentado numa cadeira bebendo e comendo, sei me arranjar.

- Bom que você aprenda alguma coisa, capitão. – Ivy diz – Esta aula foi péssima para o senhor. Cometeu muitas gafes. E como seremos convidados a este banquete, capitão? – o resto da tripulação concorda com a pergunta.

- Vão todos vocês descansar. Tivemos um dia cheio – começou Jack, -, e pensem sobre o significado da palavra "improvisação".

Só tenho uma coisa a falar. Não é só Jack que quer alguém para traduzir um certo mapa.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de MB.**

Pobre Jack. Mas ele é demais. Vai conseguir se sair bem no Brasil, apesar de comer frango com as mãos.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

- Estamos perto do Brasil, capitão? – a voz pertencia a um ser pálido, com os olhos fundos e a boca com cor acinzentada.

- Alguns dias, alguns dias...

**Oláa! Foi pequeno, eu sei, mas fazer o que. Eles vão aumentar :D :D :D Mandei no orkut de vocês que tinha postado, eu realmente botei pra postar, mas a anta do não quiis! ;X coloquei de novo, e postou, desta vez ; **

**Demorei a postar, a inspiração não vinha, mas ela chegou! Não é feliz? Mas eu não tava afim de escrever detalhadamente a aula de etiqueta, infelizmente. Mas deu certo, hm:)**

**Último capítulo descontraído, eu acho. Nos próximos (o próximo, aliás, estaremos no Brasil) serão mais sérios, para alegria e desgraça ;)**

**Bjks pra Tinha, Dora, Rô, Ivone, Clarissa, Amanda e Mah (que está com problema de mandar reviews xD) Só continuo escrevendo por causa de vocês. :D**

**Ah, sim, último recado; vou viajar, ficarei 12 dias inativa a partir de terça. Se eu não mandar reviews, eu não esqueci de vocês, beleza?**

**Bjô ;**


	8. Brasil à vista!

**Diário de IVR.**

Mais dois dias para chegar ao Brasil. No treino de espadas hoje fui horrenda, como sempre. Mas no treino de pontaria, ontem, fui até boa! Não acertei a mira – uma maçã verde – por um triz. E eu estava longe dela! Não é emocionante?

A aula de etiqueta hoje foi razoável. Ruim. Ok, ela foi péssima. O capitão anda como um bêbado (aliás, é isso que ele é); a "srta." Bonny teima em mastigar de boca aberta; Gibbs não quer tirar aquelas costeletas ridículas e imundas; Jake ainda tem dúvida no seu nome, que já foi Jake Davis, Jake Bass, Jake Black, Jake Stuart, Jake Smith, Jake Humphfrey, Jake Potter e atualmente Jake Davis de novo. Pelo menos ele sabe tudo de etiqueta.

É muita pressão e estresse para uma pessoa só.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de MB.**

Mais dois dias para chegar ao Brasil. No treino de espadas a Ivy foi péssima, para variar. Melhorando consideravelmente na pontaria, e ela nos deixa a chamar por Ivy – depois de praticamente um mês de convivência.

Aula de etiqueta? Nem me fale. Eu já fui sra. Davis, sra. Bass, sra. Black, sra. Stuart, sra. Smith, sra. Humphfrey, sra. Potter e já sou sra. Davis de novo. Culpa do Jake. Oh, e menos importante: levei muitos carões de Ivy por mastigar de boca aberta e porque eu ando como um homem. Pra variar.

Oh, Jack chamando para reunião.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

- Vocês sabem que estamos perto de ancorar no Brasil, senhores e senhoritas, e com estas velas negras todos nos reconhecerão. O Pérola é o navio mais famoso do Caribe, e sua fama deve ter atravessado todo este mar até aqui. Portanto, iremos trocar a vela por uma branca e sem-graça – o capitão fala -, acrescentar ainda uma bandeira de algum navio honesto, não nossa querida _jolly roger, _que nos denuncia. Aproximadamente dois dias, colegas, dois dias para chegarmos ao Brasil e conseguir o que queremos.

- O que ele quer? – sussurra Ivy para Jake, ela faltou nas reuniões que ele dizia que queria um tradutor português-inglês. Jake respondeu com um "Shh."

- Nesta viagem, maioria de vocês ficará no navio. Confio em vocês, e vocês confiem em mim, vou conseguir este alguém e achar o tesouro. Afinal, sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, savvy? – todos olham para ele com orgulho – O que estão esperando? Coloquem as velas, ratos imundos!

Todos pararam de olhá-lo e seguiram a ordem.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

- Felipe! – o capitão do navio vinking chama seu imediato – VENHA, HOMEM! – o rosto do capitão não podia ser visto, havia uma sombra tapando a vista de pescoço para cima, seu busto totalmente substituído por esta escura sombra. Um homem de ar gélido, rosto branco como uma folha de papel aparece no aposento, ele tinha olhos e cabelos negríssimos, e entravam em contraste com o rosto.

- Sim, capitão? – este ser chamado Felipe Kingston pergunta.

- Há algum navio por perto? – havia desespero na voz que era quase sempre tão firme – Precisamos imediatamente de algum navio, e você sabe disto.

- Não, capitão. – há desespero na voz de Felipe também – Estou ficando preocupado. Dou mais cinco dias de viagem para chegarmos ao Brasil, e conseguimos algo lá. – Exatamente no dia trinta e um, por isso estou...

- Vá o mais rápido possível – a voz áspera do capitão corta o imediato. – Se não chegarmos a tempo, será tarde demais para todos. VÁ! – Felipe pôde ver o braço branco com penugens acinzentadas do capitão, com um dedo acusador apontando para a porta entreaberta.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Pérola? Oh, sim, é mesmo o Pérola, de visual novo: velas brancas e bandeira hasteada, passaria como um navio honesto de comerciantes com louvor. Num canto do navio, estavam Pintel e Ragetti comentando um fato.

- Já passamos da linha do Equador, como pude esquecer! Temos que ser rápidos. Onde está Ivy? – diz Pintel, mexendo-se freneticamente.

- Oh, é mesmo! – Ragetti exclama – Temos que pegá-la.

- Mas antes, temos que arranjar um barril d'água...! – eles trocam sorrisos cúmplices, e rapidamente conseguem o barril, transbordando de água. Só faltava o elemento principal: Ivy.

- O que fazem com isso, senhores? – Ivy aparece e pergunta docilmente. Coitada. Nem sabe o que a espera. Pintel pega num braço dela, e Ragetti no outro, e empurram-na em direção do barril. Já sabem no que deu, hm?

A garota soltou um grito horripilante, como se estivesse sendo queimada viva, não sendo mergulhada numa água gelada; Jack apareceu imediatamente, achando que tinha acontecido o pior (desde o assassinato de Thomas Wilcock, ele estava sempre alerta) e viu srta. Read toda ensopada. Jack soltou uma exclamação surpresa, e engoliu uma risada rapidamente.

- O que foi? – ele agora mordeu o lábio para não rir – O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo, ou melhor, que fizeram? – dirigia-se agora a Pintel e Ragetti.

- Passamos o Equador, capitão. – Ragetti riu, e coçou o olho que ainda existia e enxergava.

- O que isso tem haver? – Ivy estava quase chorando, com seu rosto agora vermelho por ser queimado pelo sol todo dia com proteção apenas em seu cabelo (geralmente um pequeno chapéu cobria seus cachos), impedindo que o mesmo fique mais claro com os raios solares. Gibbs chega perto para ver o que aconteceu e tenta não rir dos cabelos escorridos e o vestido pingando de Victoria.

- Há uma tradição – Gibbs começa –, quando se passa de um hemisfério para o outro, o tripulante que entrou mais recentemente no navio tem de ser mergulhado num barril d'água. – ele coça a garganta e continua, olhando fixamente para a garota – Foi sorte, poderia ter sido pior pois...

- Você poderia ter sido amarrada e jogada ao mar, e geralmente a pessoa quebra a cabeça no navio. Terrivelmente macabro. – Pintel interrompeu a parte preferida de Gibbs, e ele o olhou com raiva. – Desculpe. – ele movimentou as mãos.

- Eu sei, eu sei do que está falando. – corta Jack - Sempre seguindo tradições, vocês... para agradar os deuses, eu sei. Venha, Ivy, vou arranjar algo para lhe enxugar. – Victoria espirra.

Se escuta um berro avisando uma coisa inesperada para todos:

- Brasil à vista! Brasil à vista! – Matthew Sharpe berra, em plenos pulmões, algo que deixa todos surpresos. Jack abandona Ivy, apressadamente pega sua luneta e olha para a terra adiante.

- Não é possível! – Gibbs retira o chapéu da cabeça e o apóia no peito.

- Estamos no Pérola Negra, Sr. Gibbs, tudo é possível. – um sorriso ilumina a face de Jack. Era aproximadamente por volta das duas da tarde. – Jake, Michelle? Prontos para descer até o Brasil, um país altamente tropical? – ambos assentem, mesmo não estando tão preparados. Ivy correu para pegar as roupas de Jack, Michelle e Jake; mesmo molhada. Como professora, queria que seus alunos se saíssem bem.

- E Ivy, capitão? – Jake pergunta. A garota fica emocionada com a lembrança da professorinha esforçada.

- Boa idéia, sr. Turner – Jack movimenta-se de um jeito característico – Ela poderá nos ajudar com as boas maneiras. Enxugue-se, rápido, algumas horas para descer! Ivy, sem espartilhos, pelo menos em Bonny, sim? Ela está grávida, não esqueça disso – Read assente com a cabeça, mesmo discordando.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de MB.**

Brasil, aqui vou eu! Estou arrumando-me, com um vestidinho da Ivy acolá – depois disso minha moral no Pérola nunca será a mesma – e pelo menos vou sem espartilho! Yeah, sim, Deus existe!

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de IVR.**

Tô ensopada. Credo, terei que ir assim para talvez uma festa formal, vou pelo menos trocar para o meu melhor vestido e dar a Bonny o meu segundo melhor. Vou ajudar Michelle com a roupa, coitadinha, não sabe se vestir direito, passou quase a vida toda vestindo de _homem._Ela vai sair linda e vai se comportar como uma dama, ou não me chamo IVY VICTORIA READ! Atchim.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Ele pega uma garrafa contendo um líquido avermelhado, e toca a boca da garrafa nos lábios. O rum desceu pela garganta, queimando; ao chegar ao destino final, um ar quente subiu e saiu pela boca dele. Este homem sentiu a sensação de prazer de um bom gole de bebida e soltou um "ah!", para demonstrar isso. Jack adora rum. E aparentemente o rum o adora, vive o seguindo para toda parte.

Jack já havia se vestido, estava até apresentável com sua roupa, e os cabelos amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo malfeito. Sem paciência, soltou o cabelo, e os _dreads _caíram em seus ombros, juntamente com um trambolho que ficava pendurado (um charme).O rosto estava sujo – assim como as mãos – mas nem tudo é perfeito. Por dentro, ainda era o mesmo Jack, andando igual, falando igual. As aulas não deram em nada – felizmente. Em resumo, adiante estava Jack do jeito de sempre, imundo, e com seu natural cabelo, a diferença era a roupinha.

Jake era um perfeito cavalheiro, com sua roupa nada "piratesca"; ele foi educado diferente de Jack, e andava mais correto, falava diferente. Aprendeu a usar talheres direito recentemente e não falaria algumas asneiras, uma de suas manias.

Gibbs não tirou a costeleta, como implorava Victoria. Mas ele a lavou e usou uma roupa bem bonita; ficou ótimo. Embora estivesse com sua garrafinha de rum no bolso, o que Ivy desaprovaria na hora.

No quarto, estavam Ivy e Michelle, se arrumando. Michelle vestiu um dos vestidos mais encantadores de Ivy, e Victoria ainda ajeitou seus lisos cabelos despenteados geralmente pelo vento. Read com seus cabelos cacheados do jeito que ela gosta: um coque que não levava todo o cabelo, junto com seu melhor vestido.

Os cinco juntos não pareciam piratas de modo algum. Pela aparência, quero dizer. Michelle era desengonçada com o salto e Jack andava como um bêbado. Mas tudo bem, ninguém chegaria a desconfiar. Mais ou menos.

- Vamos? Ou resolveram desistir? – Jack diz, com sol das três horas castigando a todos. Estavam na capitania do Ceará, o atual Ceará (não me diga). Eles descem em sincronia, e chegam ao solo brasileiro. A praia era formidável, com coqueiros e areia na paisagem. O porto era o do Mucuripe, e eles desceram. Jack teve que pagar alguns réis para ancorar.

- O que faremos agora, capitão? – Gibbs pergunta, ao caminhar em direção de uma cidadezinha. – Onde acharemos a pessoa?

- Não sei, sr. Gibbs. Perguntarei para aquelas senhoras. – ele aponta discretamente para uma gorda negra acompanhada de uma mocinha negra (provavelmente sua filha), feiazinha, coitada. – Jake, Shelly, Ivy, fiquem aqui. – Bonny fica com raiva de ser dispensada, mas obedece; Ivy estava sem entender, pois tinha perdido as reuniões.

Eles – Jack e Gibbs – aproximaram-se das mulheres, que estavam vendendo fatias de coco em frente a uma casinha.

- Quer coco, meu filho? – Zuleica, a gorda escrava, fala para Jack em português. Ambos fazem uma cara de desentendidos, e Gibbs fala a seguinte frase, em inglês:

- Alguém que vocês conhecem fala em inglês?

É a vez de ambas fazerem cara de desentendidas. A mocinha fala para a mãe:

- Ô mãe, acho que os senhores podem estar perguntando o preço do coco. – ela fala de cabeça baixa, submissa. Os piratas continuam sem entender nada. Zuleica fala mais alegre para os prováveis compradores:

- É mesmo, Irenilde, minha filha! Senhor, são dois réis, baratinho, baratinho!

Um senhor de bigode loiro como seus cabelos aparece, e percebe a situação dos dois piratas disfarçados. Ele olha, gentil, para os dois – ele não sabia a tragédia que iria acontecer a seguir, e foi altamente generoso com eles. Ia se arrepender, coitado.

- Posso ajudá-los? – começou, em português – Sou Pablo Fernandes, um mercador bom financeiramente.

- Fala inglês? – diz Jack, na sua língua natal, para o sr. Fernandes. Para a surpresa deles, Pablo era poliglota: falava português, espanhol, francês e inglês. Ele falou um "_Yes, can I help you?";_ os olhos dos bulcaneiros iluminaram-se ao escutar o doce som da língua inglesa. O capitão virou-se para o resto de seus acompanhantes e fez um gesto de aproximarem-se.

- Sou Jake... – Jake fala, e pausa, indeciso. E agora? Que nome escolher?

- Davis. – completa Michelle, agarrando o braço do noivo – E eu sou Michelle Davis, esposa dele. – ela esbanja um sorriso, simpática e educada – Firmeza? – ela estragou tudo agora. Ivy põe a mão sobre o rosto, decepcionada com a aluna. – Esta aqui é... irmã do meu marido, Ivy Davis.

- Encantado com tamanhas formosuras, _ladies. _– Fernandes tira o chapéu e o apóia no peito. Ivy curva-se, e força Michelle curvar-se também, beliscando-a discretamente (na aula, ela estava ocupada conversando com Gibbs e não prestou muita atenção) – Quem são vocês, afinal?

- Sou Jack Smith – começa Jack sem tropeçar nas palavras, usando um nome que por acaso já foi usado por o mesmo em Port Royal – E sou um mercador, venho da Inglaterra, pretendo levar até alguém que fale em português e inglês para me ajudar com os negócios nessa terra que se fala a lindíssima língua portuguesa. – olha sugestivamente para o homem a frente.

- Eu sou um mercador também, sr. Smith. – o homem sorri, e ignora o pedido feito por Jack indiretamente – Você não é holandês, pela sua aparência, então é bem vindo aqui. Mas seu sotaque é americano, como é que você é inglês assim?

- Venho da Inglaterra, mas isso não significa que sou inglês. – ele pensa numa desculpa rapidamente. – Sou americano e passei pela Inglaterra para ver meus filhos e minha formosa esposa. – esta sentença fez todos do Pérola suprimir um riso.

- Falando em comércio, hoje mesmo haverá um baile e banquete formulado por Anderson Oliveira e sua esposa. – ele encara Jack, que estava feliz com esta revelação – Pena que existe a condição de mostrar seu convite para entrar.

E esta frase fez "Jack Smith" raciocinar.

- Lá todos sabem falar inglês? – ele estica a conversa, tentando não por um fim nela.

- Provavelmente, pois o convidado principal, o irmão da esposa do sr. Oliveira estará por lá. – os olhos sinceros observam "Ivy Davis", Pablo estava encantadíssimo. – Até o convite é em inglês, veja. – ele ergue o convite e mostra a Jack.

Ingênuo da parte dele.

- Oh, posso ler? – diz Jack, numa falsa amizade. No convite ele leu por cima as palavras "_merchant", "trader", "dance" _e_"banquet". _Ou seja, mercador, comerciante, baile e banquete. O capitão pega o convite sem educação nenhuma e lê então o que há escrito. Em resumo, dizia que terá uma grande festa para os mercadores famosos; um baile e após a dança um banquete que encantará todos os comerciantes, até os de refinado paladar. O convidado especial é "meu irmão", que veio do Caribe especialmente para ver-nos. Se quiser convidar parentes ou amigos íntimos, "teremos" o prazer de conhece-los. Dia: vinte e seis de outubro. Local: "minha humilde fazenda". Hora: às sete. "Conto que todos estejam presentes". Tudo isto, em caligrafia de uma mulher; abaixo continha uma assinatura concordando com a letra: "Amanda Oliveira". – Todos lá lhe conhecem? – Jack já tinha um plano em mente.

- Na verdade, ninguém lá me conhece pessoalmente, nem por fotos. – ele coça a cabeça, envergonhado – Mas sou meio famoso por aqui, e fui então convidado. – _Bingo! _

Sem pensar, Sparrow – Smith, no caso – corre, com o convite nas mãos. Pablo faz um "ei!" meio irritado, e vai atrás dele e de sua tripulação (que tinha corrido atrás do capitão). Mas, no fundo, estava aliviado por alguém o substituir, ele não tinha modos suficientes para uma festa dessas. Na verdade, ele tinha modos maravilhosos, e obrigo-me a comentar, _muito mais _modos que os que iam substituí-los.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de IVR.**

Eu estou no Brasil. É, me chamaram para vir aqui. É lindo, realmente, mas estou tão desesperada com o baile de hoje a noite que estou tensa, sem conseguir curtir o local. EU VOU MORRER! Ah, inspira. Expira. Tá, eu melhorei. Um pouquinho, pelo menos.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de MB.**

Uau! Adorei aqui! O problema é que eu não sei dançar para o _baile _que terá hoje. É, isso mesmo: B-A-I-L-E. Mas tudo vai ficar bem. Eu acho.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

- Estamos perto, Will? – a voz da mulher de Turner soa, indagando.

- De onde está Jack? – responde ele perguntando, e olha bem para a mulher – Acho que sim, bem, mais ou menos. O problema será como eu vou avisá-lo, eu não pretendo ficar tentaculoso novamente. – ele sorri da própria piadinha.

- Eu posso dar o recado. – ela encara o marido – Mas onde exatamente ele está, e como você soube disso?

- Brasil. Tenho fontes seguras.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Já era seis e meia da noite. Quase hora do baile. Ensaiavam o que iam falar, Jack Smith viraria Pablo Fernandes, e a "família Davis" continuaria assim. Gibbs batizou-se de Klaus Finn e estava tudo pronto.

Menos a etiqueta.

**Oláa! Capítulo suuper atrasado, desculpem, eu viajei, cês sabem... e esse é o maior :D amém!  
FELIZ NATAL ATRASADO! Amanhã é meu aniversárioo ;)**

**Olha só, eu pesquisei pra caramba se o porto do Mucuripe estava funcionando lá por 1743, mas não achei. Se ele não funcionava, sorry. Sei que um pedaço do Ceará foi dominado por holandeses, e a essa altura, já tinham capado o gato.**

**Amanda, a Amanda não apareceu neste porque eu tinha que postar hoje, e estava quase saindo do pc, e eu não queria deixar de postar DE NOVO. Sorry, no nove cê vê a Oliveira.**

**MUITO OBRIGADA pra as de sempre: Dora – chorei de rir na tua review –, Clarissa, Tinha, Rô, Amanda – apesar de ter me chamado de merda –, Ivone e ainda a Mah (creio que ela está lendo, apesar de não mandar reviews por causa do pc). Ah, sim, Ivna, valeu aí :)**

**Clarissa, bora mangar bem muito da Amanda, a história é minha e eu posso até casá-la com o Anderson aqui:D:D:D Apesar de não ter nada a ver, francamente.  
Eu queria falar muuiita coisa nessa nota da autora aqui, mas eu quero postar logo e me livrar de ser esfaqueada por causa dos atrasos. Bjôoo ;**

**Vou dar logo FELIZ ANO NOVO, caso eu não poste mais esse ano -**

**Laraa ;D**


	9. Baile&Banquete

Noite na capitania do Ceará. Já poderia ter o vislumbre da lua no céu, quase cheia, num céu sem absolutamente sem nuvens; o rastro que o sol passou por ali não era mais avistado há horas atrás, no fundo do mar, existia um risco rosado cortando a superfície. Uma brisa fresca e marítima tocava o rosto de todos, refrescando. Quase hora de encontrar o sr. e sra. Oliveira.

- Hora de ir, senhores, senhoritas. – a voz masculina soa, causando um breve silêncio – Todos prontos? – os presentes assentem para o capitão – E quais são as regras?

- Se for para falar besteira, opte por não falar nada. – todos os presentes citam em coro.

- Ótimo. – o capitão aplaude, sem fazer nenhum efeito sonoro – Agora acho que podemos partir, a localização da "humilde fazenda" – criou aspas com os dedos, riscando o ar –, está indicada no convite. – ele sacudiu o mesmo, segurando-o com os dedos indicador e polegar.

Todos caminham até o endereço indicado por Sparrow.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de MB.**

Hora de ir para a festa! Ou melhor, baile. Vai ser incrível, com exceção do vestido que uso agora, que pinica, e em conseqüência, irrita. Jake, Jack, Gibbs e Ivy, para completar, disseram que o vestido ficou lindo em mim, mostra mais a minha silhueta feminina bem definida, que meu corpo é lindo e blá blá blá.

Mas é porque o vestido não tá neles. Queria ver eles pinicados, eles iam ver o que é bom pra tosse.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de IVR.**

Deus nos ajude com este baile. Que nenhum problema aconteça; que nós consigamos o que Jack quer; que ninguém desconfie, que todos usem talheres. E que eu descubra finalmente o que eles querem, detesto ficar sobrando, sem saber o que vai acontecer. Deseje-me boa sorte.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Enfim, chegaram ao famoso casarão do casal Oliveira. Após andar pela propriedade até chegar a casa – que estava localizado no centro da fazenda –, via-se um guardinha, que conferia se todos que entravam tinham o convite assinado por sua patroa. Jack entrega o convite com um sorriso amarelo e o guarda pergunta o nome dele. "Pablo Fernandes": é o que o pirata responde. Por dentro, a mansão mostrava tanta grandiosidade como por fora: jarros, flores e bonita tapeçaria marcavam o interior do casarão.

O salão onde comemoraria o baile era preenchido aos poucos. As paredes brancas com detalhes lilás e dourados, uma grande mesa de banquete ali, uma pequena organização de músicos acolá, pessoas trajadas elegantemente. Sorte que os piratas estavam vestidos a jus do baile com banquete. Adentro do salão, as pessoas conversavam em um bom inglês, facilmente entendido pelos convidados que não deveriam estar lá. Um senhor chamou a atenção de todos e falou, num inglês perfeito:

- Senhoras e senhores, meninos e meninas – as pessoas viravam-se para o homem. Ele tinha os olhos negros, assim como os cabelos. Sua pele era alva, pouquíssimo bronzeada, ele era alto e percebia-se mais ou menos seus músculos definidos por baixo do terno –, sou Anderson Oliveira; o organizador da festa, juntamente com a minha querida esposa, que ainda está arrumando-se, sabem como são as mulheres... quero que todos se divirtam nesta festa para o irmão de Amanda, que todos dancem e comam bastante! – um sorriso amigável apareceu em seu rosto. Referindo-se a pequena orquestra, disse: - Toquem!

A música imediatamente começou a tocar, um ritmo bem animado. Jack examinava todos que ainda não dançavam, a espera do momento oportuno para meter-se na conversa. Jake, Shelly, Gibbs e Ivy começaram a conversar entre si. Não foi preciso meter-se, aliás.

- Olá, senhor... – quem esperava a resposta disto era o próprio Anderson Oliveira.

- Pablo Fernandes, prazer, sr. Oliveira...! – Sparrow responde, sorrindo para o organizador da festa.

- Fernandes! Que prazer conhecê-lo! – ambos cumprimentam-se com um aperto de mão.

- Então, como vai a vida, Anderson? – um homem, aparentemente o garçom, passa por Jack com tacinhas com bebidas, e ele pega uma, assim como Anderson. Jack toma a mesma em um só gole.

- Ah, faz três meses que casei – sorri ele, bebericando o vinho – É muito bom ter uma mulher em casa, uma companhia. Você deveria casar-se também, Pablo.

- Mulheres são trabalhosas – diz Sparrow, descobrindo o estado civil de "si próprio" – Melhor ter algumas para se divertir, sem compromisso. – ele sorri para o homem ao lado.

- Um dia você aquietará. – passa um outro garçom e ambos depositam a tacinha detalhada em ouro na bandeja – Foi o que aconteceu comigo.

- Acredite, eu não aquietarei. – ele dá um sorriso debochado, pensando nas mulheres de Tortuga. Acreditou que Anderson não largaria a boa vida dele para unir-se a ele, nem a força – Falando nisso, chamarei aquela senhorita para dançar comigo – mexeu o pescoço, indicando Ivy Victoria, no momento Ivy Davis. Anderson deu um sorriso cúmplice.

- Ela é uma graça. – opinou – Boa sorte. – sorriu e foi atrás de outro para conversar.

Jack andou até o círculo formado por seus conhecidos, e dirigiu-se a Read:

- Dança comigo, Ivy? – ele curvou-se, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Quem não ia resistir a isso?

- É possível. – disse, corando. – Vamos treinar a sua dança rápida. – referia-se a música animada que parara de tocar assim que Jack tocou nas mãos de Ivy, trocada por uma valsa. – Ou sua dança lenta. – e saiu do grupinho, para mais o centro do salão.

Jake olha para a sua noiva e vê como ela está linda com o cabelo preso a uma fivela chique combinando com o lilás vestido. Ela estava linda, e ia perguntar se ela queria dançar com ele, e é interrompido quando aparece um outro homem próximo a eles.

- Posso tirá-la para dançar, linda dama? – Michelle prendeu a respiração. Olhou para o Jake, que estava simplesmente um galã em sua roupa, além da sua "maravilhosa valsa".

- Sinto muito, cara, mas não vai dar. – o rosto do "cara" murchou com o fora – Meu _marido _é muito ciumento – adorou pronunciar seu estado civil, sorrindo –, e ele acabou de me chamar para dançar. – disse, como se lesse os pensamentos de Jake. Praticamente pulou para os braços deles e saiu rodopiando pelo salão.

E Gibbs, ou melhor, Klaus Finn? Saiu atrás de muitos rabos de saia, e recebia um fora toda vida.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Felipe Kingston, imediato do navio vinking, olhava atento para o horizonte, atrás de algum navio, desesperado.

- Ivna, não sei o que fazer. Já é dia vinte seis! – ele mexia no cabelo negro, freneticamente, por puro nervosismo.

- Calma, Felipe. Vai dar tudo certo. – uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e ondulados aproxima-se do imediato. Sua pele pálida e lábios brancos caracterizavam-a, como todos do navio. – Vai dar tudo certo... – repete, também preocupada.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

- E aí, estamos perto do Brasil, Will?

- Mais uns dois dias, eu acho. Tenha paciência, amor.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Michelle saia-se até bem na valsa, tinha pisado somente duas vezes nos pés de Jake. Ela estava até que gostando de dançar, abraçadinha, a cabeça encostada na cabeça de Jake. Podia sentir o cheirinho bom do pescoço dele... uma sensação que nada dará errado.

Jake, por sua vez, não tinha errado um passo; sua sensação, porém, era semelhante a de Shelly: abraçado a ela, segurando sua cintura, parecia que nada ia dar errado naquela terra chamada Brasil.

Jack, um pouco distante do casal de noivos pombinhos, não tinha errado um passo. Ivy dançava muitíssimo bem também, e ficou surpresa ao ver como Jack dançava corretamente. Estava corada.

- Então, princesa, tá afim de uma amizade colorida? – Gibbs, longe do quarteto, fala para uma donzelinha.

- Não, obrigada. – ela o olha com nojo.

- Vamos lá, eu quero me dar a você... – Gibbs não tinha retocado seu estoque de cantadas.

- Ah, eu não aceito esmola. – a garota, por sua vez, retocou seu estoque de foras. Olhou para ele como se dissesse: "cai fora, se enxerga!". Coitado.

A música é encerrada. Shelly, Jake, Jack e Ivy ficam decepcionados, mas tudo bem. O burburinho começa a aparecer, e Anderson bate as palmas para silenciar a todos e conseguir a atenção novamente.

- Senhoras e senhores, meninos e meninas, desculpe interromper sua valsa – ele notou a tristeza dos convidados por isso – mas uns companheiros meus dizem sentir fome, então, o jantar será servido agora. Minha esposa virá logo, logo. _Bon appétit_!

Todos vão até a comprida mesa. Jack senta entre Gibbs e Michelle, ao lado dela Jake e ao lado dele Ivy, pelo centro. Anderson senta na cadeira mais próxima a da ponta, que estava reservada a Amanda Oliveira. Em frente de Anderson sentaria o irmão de Amanda; e o jantar foi servido. Muita fartura...

Ao lado de Gibbs sentava-se um senhor de grande porte. Ele fala com o vizinho:

- Como é seu nome?

- Hm... Klaus Finn. – ele diz, com a voz firme.

- Nunca ouvi falar. – ele sorri, com o rosto vermelho contraindo-se. Vermelho por ser gordo, não por ser queimado.

- Fui convidado por um dos convidados, na verdade. – ele explica, e o gordo homem faz uma cara de "oh, sim, claro.". Pergunta novamente, em seguida:

- E quem seria?

- Jack Sparrow. – Gibbs nota a besteira que falou, e o rosto do obeso ficou surpreso. Ele já ia berrar que um pirata caribenho estava presente quando Gibbs dá a desculpa: - Brincadeirinha. Foi Pablo Fernandes.

- Oh, claro! – ele gargalha – Como é que Jack Sparrow apareceria por aqui?

No exato momento, aparece Amanda Oliveira. Uma mulher linda. Seu cabelo era negro como o do marido, liso até o ombro; abaixo do ombro era cacheado. Pele branca, recentemente queimada pelo sol; era alta, um pouco mais do que o marido – que era também alto. Seu rosto estava com a expressão enojada, por ter escutado este nome.

- Jack Sparrow... – ela cospe no chão da própria casa – Não falem no nome desde bulcaneiro ridículo na minha frente. – mudando o rosto para a carinha simpática: - Olá a todos! Muito obrigada por comparecerem, desculpe minha demora. – sorri.

Jack, ao olhar o rosto da mulher, pega o chapéu de Gibbs, coloca-o na cabeça e baixa a aba. Fica cabisbaixo, e ninguém conseguiria ver sua face: era este mesmo o resultado que ele queria, esconder-se de Amanda Oliveira. Anderson levanta-se.

- Esta charmosa aqui é Amanda Oliveira, minha esposa! – exclama. Ela sorri para todos.

- Meu irmão está aqui – ela começa, sorrindo, mostrando seus dentes branquinhos e em perfeito alinhamento –, esperava somente por mim para descer do quarto de hóspedes.

O banquete é consumido pelos convidados, então. Nem sinal do irmão de Amanda, ainda. Jack come coxa de frango com as mãos, cabisbaixo. Ivy sente vontade de estrangulá-lo, mas algumas pessoas fazem o mesmo. Ela arregala os olhos e deixa essa gafe de Jack passar. Michelle, ao tentar pegar os ovos de codorna com o garfo, teve uma pequena dificuldade: toda vida que tentava espetá-lo, o ovo rolava para longe. Ivy pegou seu garfo, inclinou-o, e empurrou devagar no seu ovo de codorna, para mostrar como se faz. Ela tenta, sem sucesso. Pega com os dedos, então. Todos olham para ela, e sorriem. Ela contribui o sorriso.

O burburinho de conversa é o som característico do jantar. Jack olha para Amanda, atentamente, vendo que coincidência ela estar por aqui. Outra coincidência ia acontecer logo, logo.

Até que uma pessoa vem, de mansinho, e ninguém o nota muito bem. Exceção de Michelle. Ela o olha, e arregala os olhos, que quase pularam das órbitas.

-_Fodeu_! – ela coloca a mão na boca, surpresa. Seu tom de voz pôde ser ouvido somente a Jake e Ivy. Ivy a olha, com ódio por ter dito isso na mesa, e fala, indignada:

- Michelle!

- Vai te foder, Ivy. Olha só...! – Ivy avista então o irmão de Amanda.

Diego Martínez.

**Oláa, poovo:)**

**FELIZ ANO NOVO! Que 2008 venha com tudo, muita alegria e muita criatividade pra todo mundo! ;)  
Tive umas semanas muito criativas, mas sem saco pra escrever. Então, hoje, eu tive vontade e escrevi :D  
Brigaaaaada, seempre, a Rô, Dora, Tinha, Amanda, Ivna, Ivone... a todo mundo que lê ; fico muito feliz com as reviews!**

**Novos personagens que vão agitar no Brasil: Anderson e Amanda ;) e ainda um reencontro: mas não muito feliz. eoieoeioeioeioieo  
Então, é isso, brigada a todo mundo, feliiiiiz ano novo pra todo mundo, e me saúdem com reviews! Kkkk³**

**Bjô ;**

**Lara ;D**


	10. Diego?

Diego Martínez estava a caminho do seu lugar, ao lado da irmã Amanda. Ele olha para todos e tem um gesto até que educado: acenou com a cabeça como se dissesse "olá", sorriu – embora seus dentes não sejam de boa disposição – e sentou-se. Ele olhou bem e examinou todos sentados a mesa (principalmente o rosto aterrorizado de Michelle, desconfiando daquela face); e apresentou-se, finalmente.

- Sou Diego Martínez, prazer em conhecê-los. – sorriu, e examinou agora o rosto de Ivy, a achara linda, apesar de estar com o rosto assombrado, como a garota familiar próxima. A única semelhança entre os irmãos era a altura: ambos eram demasiadamente altos; seu cabelo estava despenteado, como se tivesse acabado de acordar; roupa muitíssimo elegante. – Sou irmão de Amanda, vocês devem saber, apesar de eu não parecer nada com ela, puxei a meu pai... – diz ele num tom irônico. Pelo menos ele admite, sua irmã era linda – Venho do Caribe! Estou noivo!

Na mesa, agora, todos, davam-lhe os parabéns e sorriam para o grandalhão. Nem parecia o estressado homem do navio que fora abordado por Jack, e tentara matar "Mitchell Bonny"; estava aparentando ser calmo e amigável. Parece que piratas lhe tiravam o sério, então isso o fez ficar calmo ali. Ou então, provavelmente esta segunda alternativa, ele era duas caras. Com certeza. Com toda a certeza a segunda opção.

- É, é uma linda mulher, que se perdeu quando o navio naufragou, mas sei que está viva. Seu pai a procura, e seus irmãos mais novos morrem de saudades. – Diego fala de sua noiva, e Ivy começa a sacar o que, ou melhor, quem era a tal noiva. Sente vontade de morrer, ou vomitar, no mínimo. Os convidados fazem um "oh, sinto muito..." e outros pêsames sugestivos.

Jack vira para Gibbs, olhando para Diego, com raiva:

- Este cara está me seguindo.

- Com toda a certeza, capitão. – ele concorda com a cabeça.

- Quem é aquela senhorita, Amanda? – pergunta Diego, sussurrando, para a irmã mais nova. Ela faz uma cara de "sei lá, pergunte.". Diego então grita, para Michelle escutar: - _Ei, qual é seu nome? Eu a conheço?_

Michelle faz um rosto com expressão indagadora e fala: "eu?". Diego bufa, impaciente, e diz: "Mas é claro."

- Meu nome é... Michelle Davis, senhor, e nunca o vi na minha vida. – Shelly mente duas vezes na mesma frase. Menina muito má! Mentir é feio, sabia? Ah, mas nessa situação é perdoável.

- Oh, perdão. Mas você é tão familiar... – Diego começa a mudar de assunto – Tive problemas no caminho... Um bando de piratas imundos nos atacaram. – sua face mudou para a raiva, e só faltou contorcer-se de tanto ódio – Aqueles cretinos... deviam todos morrer!

- Concordo, meu irmão. – Amanda opinou - Aqueles seres inferiores a nós merecem morrer! – começou a ficar fora de si, explodindo – Eles nos saqueiam, roubam nossos homens para o alto-mar, ou no caso de vocês senhores, suas mulheres, e ainda nos fazem acreditar em todas aquelas promessas mentirosas, inúteis e fúteis que fazem! – interessante, Amanda. Interessantíssimo. – Odeio-os! Todos daquela raça imunda deveriam morrer!

Todos que estavam a mesa começam a concordar, e xingar a pirataria; inclusive o capitão do Pérola Negra e seus tripulantes.

-... estamos tendo um grande e animado debate, senhores e senhoras, mas, tenho que ir. – diz Jack, ainda com o chapéu cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto. Já se levantando, falou para os que embarcavam no Pérola, sibilando: - Vamos. Ficar aqui é, bem, suicídio. Teremos mais dias para procurar tradutores.

- Mas já, sr. Fernandes? – indaga Anderson, que gostara do jeito de Sparrow, ou melhor, Pablo. – Ainda é muito cedo, não é, pessoal? – todos assentiram, de um jeito animado. Capitão Jack Sparrow, cuidado. Você não sabe o que vai acontecer.

Jack senta, acha que dará conta do recado, e que dará um jeito de escapulir logo depois da refeição, e dará mais um estupendo escape, como todas as outras vezes. Sentar-se de novo nem foi um sacrifício, estava tudo uma delícia, e não queria deixar um restinho no seu prato. Resolveu repetir, encheu mais o prato.

- E de onde você veio, Pablo? – perguntou Anderson, esfregando as mãos e preparando-se para comer mais. – Viajou de Portugal, Espanha? Soube que você está fechando um negócio com alguém muito importante por aquelas bandas da Europa. Terá com toda a certeza um bom lucro.

O rechonchudo que estava sentado ao lado de Gibbs falara agora para Jack:

- Você é português? – ele contorceu-se de felicidade, e curvou as pontas do espesso bigode para cima – Eu venho de lá, hohô! – o seu riso era único, este "hohô" característico.

Jack ignorou o homem gordo. Vai ver que Pablo não era português, e do jeito que Anderson sabia de tudo da vida dele, saberia que ele estava mentindo, e estaria literalmente encrencado.

- Sim, vim da Europa, sr. Fernandes. – e acrescentou, de um feitio galã: - As mulheres de lá são encantadoras, não é mesmo? – os convidados riram da provável piadinha de "Pablo".

- Quem é você, senhorita...? – Amanda falou, dirigindo-se a Ivy Read. Ela sorriu, rezando não ser reconhecida por Diego, e falou, sem hesitar:

- Ivy Davis, prazer, sra. Oliveira. – sorriu novamente e colocou uma garfada na boca, para mantê-la cheia e livrá-la das perguntas que talvez ela não soubesse responder.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

A lua quase cheia iluminava parte no navio de aparência vinking que se aproximava. O que um navio vinking fazia naquela época? Ninguém tinha idéia. O que eles tinham em mente? Idem. Uma coisa meio... macabra, é o que posso dizer. Dentro do navio, os tripulantes que tinham certa característica em comum e comemoravam, em silêncio, a terra à frente, que se chamava _capitania do Ceará._

Uma voz forte soou por todo o navio. A voz do capitão.

- Quero que o sr. Felipe Kingston desça. – ele estava com uma veste negra, junto com um capuz, que escondia seu rosto da vista de todos. Era como uma chapeuzinho vermelho, porém, não era vermelho. Chapeuzinho preto? Tanto faz. – Ele saberá o que fazer.

Logo o capitão sumiu para mais adentro do navio. Os tripulantes encararam um aos outros, felizes, sorrindo. Felipe Kingston saltou do navio e foi nadando até uma canoa instalada ao lado do navio. De lá, remou até a praia.

Vendo ao longe seu cabelo negro tremulando sobre a pele extremamente branca, a embarcação fez um "viva!", para comemorar. Felipe logo voltaria ao navio, entregando algo, iria para terra firme novamente, e voltaria de novo.

Uma das tripulantes, em especial, chamada Ivna, sorria para Felipe, na costa; enquanto seu cabelo ondulado castanho e comprido bagunçava-se consequentemente ao vento.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

- A Amanda está contando uma história, de qualquer coisa. – um garoto de treze anos contava para a irmã gêmea. Estavam com a porta fechada e escutavam o que acontecia no salão com as orelhas grudadas na porta.

- A sra. Oliveira é realmente interessante, e sua fazenda é magnífica. – diz a garota, sem demonstrar nada na face: o irmão já era acostumado com seu jeito de falar.

- A tia Amanda é muito legal e simpática. – concordou, - Deu um quarto enorme pro papai. E tem uma vista linda lá.

- Ela não é sua tia, é nossa madrinha. – ela balança a cabeça negativamente, suspirando igual a irmã adotada Ivy – Cale a boca e escute. Eles estão rindo, e demais. Perdi o final da história, graças a você! O que é que o tio da sra. Black falou?

- _Graças a mim_? Eu não tenho culpa! – choramingou, e resolveu calar a boca e escutar as risadas, como sugeriu a irmã sete segundos mais velha.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Todos sentados a mesa riam da história que acabaram de ouvir, contada por Amanda. Jack olhava a frente: taça, garrafa de vinho, vinho derramando na taça. Taça de vinho cheia adiante. Gole. Outro gole. Taça vazia.

Diego era, com certeza, o que ria mais do que todos os presentes: o fato de estar bêbado contribuía muito. Bêbado, mas não_bêeeebado_, _bebíssimo_, entendem o que tento dizer? Se não, perdão, mas não explicarei mais. Vai além da minha paciência, estou ansiosa pra terminar este capítulo.

Gibbs ainda tentava puxar conversa com a mocinha que lhe deu um fora. Tem gente que é persistente, mas tão persistente que dá vontade de esganar. Tinha acabado de receber outro fora, e outro, e mais outro. No total dezessete.

Michelle ainda não conseguiu espetar sequer um ovo de codorna. Comeu todos com as mãos. Ninguém comentou, talvez porque a beleza dela encantava e os seus modos não ficavam tão salientes, ou pelo fato de todos serem educados a ponto de não apontarem e exclamarem: "Olha só! Ela come com as mãos!".

Ivy ainda estava calada, com medo de ser reconhecida. E agora iriam aparecer pessoas que iam reconhecê-la, com absoluta certeza: seus dois irmãos mais novos. Quando ela avistou a irmã Josephine andando nas pontas dos pés, para ninguém escutá-la, com o irmão Edward atrás, Ivy correu até Amanda e perguntou onde era o banheiro, e se trancou lá, e não sairia até que achasse que o perigo passara.

- Boa noite pra todos, senhores e senhoras. – disse Josephine, e fez o maior esforço que pôde e conseguiu sorrir bonito para os convidados. Se Ivy não tivesse corrido pelo banheiro, seria reconhecida imediatamente.

- O que fazem aqui a essa hora, meninos? – Amanda preocupou-se com ambos, como se fosse uma mãe que os meninos nunca tiveram – Está tarde, é hora de dormirem!

Jack engoliu em seco. Droga, ele pode ser reconhecido, ele conversou muito com aqueles gêmeos. E ainda deviam três xelins da aposta para ele!

- Ah, não se preocupe, tia Amanda – explicou Ed – Nós só viemos dar uma passadinha por aqui, e beber água. _Não é, Joh_? – lançou um olhar de censura para a irmã, que estava com os braços cruzados e bufando – Ela precisa ser vigiada 24 horas. Senão ela pode matar alguém. – todos a mesa riam da suposta gracinha. Suposta. Era a verdade.

- Meu nome é Josephine, Edward Read. – o olhar penetrante de ódio atravessou o irmão – Não _Joh. _É ridículo.

- Ah, bebam logo água e durmam, sim? – Amanda fez uma expressão de madrinha fofinha – Senão a tia Amanda aqui vai ficar chateada, imagina só, os garotos de treze anos que eu mais gosto perderem o passeio a cavalos amanhã por terem dormido demais? Ah, não... isso não.

- Que se danem esses cavalos. – Ed arregalou os olhos para a irmã e pisou no pé dela, com força. A garota parecia nem ter sentido. – Ah, o que é?

- Seja mais delicada com a Amanda, ela é muito gentil e hospedou a gente muito bem!

- Edward, não seja tão idiota.

Amanda parecia chocada com os "anjinhos inocentes". Eles (pelo menos a "Johzinha") pareciam nada inocentes agora.

- Ok, agora eu estou _mandando. _– o tom de voz estava alterado, era a madrinha irritada, desta vez – Beba logo essa porcaria de água, ou não bebam nada e _já pra cama_! Entenderam tudo?

- Oh, sim, sra. Oliveira. – Josephine continuava sem expressão alguma.

- Joh, seja simpática com os convidados. Se apresentem, garotos.

- Meu nome é _Josephine_ Read, prazer em conhecê-los – curvou-se – E odeio apelidos.

- Edward Read, irmão gêmeo dessa antipática. – sorriu.

Todos sorriram e disseram "prazer em conhecê-los", coisas do gênero. Ed sorriu para todos e Joh fez algo semelhante a uma careta. A garota fitava Jack, ou melhor, o chapéu sobre o rosto de Jack. Aproximou-se dele, gostou do estilo sombrio do chapéu sobre o rosto. Jack estava quase a ponto de suar frio. A menina olhou bem, e reconheceu o cabelo e o queixo do homem.

- Jack Sparrow, você por aqui! – todos olharam aterrorizados para a menina e o homem ao lado, que fingiu primeiramente que não era com ele. Virou-se para ela e disse, depois de certo tempo:

- Eu?

- _Ele não é Jack Sparrow. _– a madrinha dos gêmeos ficou furiosa – Ele é Pablo Fernandes. SERÁ QUE VOCÊS NÃO PODEM BEBER LOGO ESSA ÁGUA E DORMIR?

- Joh, não fale uma besteira dessas – Ed balançou a cabeça – Ele... _minha nossa. _Ele é idêntico ao capitão pirata bulcaneiro e não sei o que mais lá que abordou a gente!

- Esse era Jack Sparrow, seu imbecil. – Josephine tinha muitos modos na frente de convidados, não? – Aquele otário que esqueceu dos três xelins apostados dele. – Jack sentiu vontade de levantar o punho na cara daquela menina, já basta dizer para Deus e o mundo que ele era ele mesmo, ainda o xingava?

- Perdão, mas eu não sou este pirata. – disse Jack, e girou o dedo no ar – Sou um mercador honesto e suo para ter o que quero.

- Viu só? – Ed riu – Ele só é muito parecido com o pirata da aposta de quem ganhava; Mitchell ou Diego. Eu devia ter apostado no Mitchell. Eu teria ficado rico.

- Ele não é tonto como você de dizer: "Ah, oi, é eu mesmo, Jack Sparrow, um pirata procurado pelo mundo inteiro e minha cabeça vale milhões".

Michelle, despreocupada, continuava a comer. Até que o garfo dela cai no chão. Murmurou algum palavrão e agachou-se para apanhar o mesmo; pode ver então as pernas dos presentes: e podia ver Diego segurando algo.

- Será que vocês não podem subir logo? – Amanda bufava – SUBAM AGORA. ESQUEÇAM ESSA MALDITA ÁGUA E VÃO DURMIR.

- Vou provar que não estou louca. – Joh disse, suspirando – Com licença, falso Pablo Fernandes.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Shelly examinou o objeto que Diego segurava, agora com mais força. Ah, sim, aquilo era uma bela pistola, brilhando de nova, com o cabo de madeira bem envernizada. "Ela é linda, quero uma dessas", foi o que pensou.

- Largue o chapéu! LARGUE!

- Com medo de quê, capitão? – Josephine conseguiu finalmente, o chapéu foi jogado para trás dele e Amanda soltou um grito de horror, ali estava revelado, o homem que a largou.

Embaixo da mesa, Diego levantou a sua pistola rapidamente. Shelly ficou alarmada e subiu a cabeça, correu os olhos para o Martínez que apontava a arma para Jack. Michelle nem pensou duas vezes:

- JACK! – o berro o assustou, e virou o rosto para Shelly (ia reclamar por ter dito seu nome), e esse movimento o impediu de ser baleado por Diego. Correu para qualquer lugar, com o rosto atormentado.

Enquanto Jack corria, Ed e Joh conversavam (Ed com excitação, Josephine também, mas sem demonstrar), e Ivy vinha, silenciosa, com o rosto voltado para o lado contrário dos irmãos. Viu que Jake estava tentando fugir, nem Jack nem Gibbs ali estavam e Michelle batia em todo mundo tentando abrir o caminho. Ivy berrou, e alguns seguranças a agarraram. Berrou mais ainda e disse que não sabia quem era Jack Sparrow. Preciso dizer que não adiantou?

E que irmãos desnaturados. Os gêmeos estavam olhando tanto para Michelle batendo nos guardas que nem perceberam a irmãzinha gritando por socorro e dizendo que nunca ouviu falar desse pirata que apareceu.

O caminho do falso Pablo Fernandes e verdadeiro Capitão Jack Sparrow era para o lado em que tivesse menos pessoas, e acabou numa escada não muito comprida não muito curta e de degraus baixos. Subiu correndo e não percebeu quem estava lá em cima observando.

- Pensou que poderia esconder-se de mim na minha própria casa, Jack Sparrow? – Amanda trazia consigo um biquinho de orgulho, com uma pitadinha de rancor por Jack. O homem, querendo no tocar no assunto, falou, subindo alguns degraus da escada:

- Você não era Amanda Oliveira quando a conheci. – um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

- Sou casada agora, _capitão Sparrow_. – fez uma expressão que parecia até completar: "e não posso me divertir com caras como quando solteira".

- Sem problemas. – ele aproximou-se. – Não me diga que não gostou, naquele dia... – aquele dia tinha sido um tempo antes de Jack ter sua nova tripulação, antes do assassinato no Pérola.

- Ah, gostei sim. – ela aproximou-se mais ainda, seus rostos estavam a centímetros. Ela, na verdade, amava verdadeiramente com o verdadeiro e mais puro sentimento, o verdadeiro amor pelo Anderson. Verdade! Ela, assim que olhou para o Anderson, sentiu o coração pular do peito. Tanto que se casou com ele. Um sentimento assim, ela tinha sentido só uma vez, e nem com tanta intensidade; e foi pelo cara que estava a sua frente, aliás. Ele a fez ficar toda feliz e apaixonada quando depois... sumiu, desapareceu, escafedeu, evaporou. Descobriu que ele era um pirata, e, ela que não os odiava, começou a fazer o mesmo. Seu irmão Diego, que já os odiava, começou a odiar mais ainda: culpa de um deles que sua irmãzinha inocente teve a sua primeira vez, e deu seu "dom precioso" (o que ele não sabia é que ela já tinha perdido esse "dom precioso" na época). O que ela sentia por Jack, que até aproximou-se mais dele? Ah, paixão, atração sexual. O _sex appeal _do cara era tão grande que uma cabrita se sentia excitada com ele.

- Você está linda agora, sabia? Com esse vestido vermelho... uau!

- Ah, é? – corou – Eu não passei nada no rosto, somente apertei um pouco minhas bochechas para ficar mais corada! Meu cabelo, puxa, só penteei. E ainda coloquei o espartilho, que, sinceramente, não me deixa respirar muito bem. Mas é moda em Londres, não é? – resposta errada. Aprenda, _baby_: quando um homem diz "você está linda" é somente um elogio, para você corar e dizer um "obrigada", somente isso. Ele não quer saber como você chegou nesse resultado.

Jack pegou na barriga de Amanda, numa tentativa sem sucesso de alcançar a cintura e abraçá-la, como sempre faz com Scarllet e Giselle. Movimento errado do capitão, desta vez: quando um homem pega na barriga de uma mulher, ela pensará que é gorda. Amanda estava magra, em perfeito corpo: se ele continuasse pegando na barriga dela, ela achará que é gorda, fará um regime maluco de não comer nada – quando sentisse vontade de desmaiar era só comer um pedacinho de queijo – e ficaria com anorexia e caso na época existisse biquíni, quando ela usasse as pessoas iam ver somente costelas. Saí muito de onde eu estava? Hmm... ah, sim, ele pegou na sua barriga e escorregou a mão depois para o lugar onde ele queria: a cintura.

Um gesto – o de Jack, no caso – fala mais do que mil palavras: Amanda virou-se para ele e sussurrou na sua orelha:

- Que tal um lugar com mais... privacidade?

E ela o carregou para o quarto mais próximo: o de Ed, que por acaso estava vazio.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

- ME LARGA! ME LARGA! – Shelly se debatia nos braços apertados de Diego, batia as pernas, mexia freneticamente os braços, tentativas sem sucesso de escapar daqueles braços que pareciam de aço. Jake tentava chegar perto dela, e tirá-la de lá. – SAÍ, JAKE, ESCAPE! – ele fez uma cara de "eu vou te ajudar!" e ela simplesmente respondeu, antes dele mesmo falar – EU SEI ME VIRAR SOZINHA! VOCÊ SABE DISSO! – ele ignorou a moça berrante e seguiu em frente atrás dela – JAKE, SUA MULA TEIMOSA, SE VOCÊ AVANÇAR EU MESMA VOU TE DAR UMA SURRA!

Ele ia ainda seguir em frente, mas Gibbs reapareceu do nada e carregou Jake, para fora da mansão e se escondeu lá, sem os guardas os notarem no meio das pessoas que saiam pelo portão principal. Meteram-se no meio de um arbusto.

- Onde está Jack? – disse Jake, agoniado. Será que sua noiva sairia bem? No fundo sabia que sim: ela era Michelle Bonny, afinal.

- Boa pergunta. – respondeu Gibbs, com simplicidade. – Logo, logo ele aparece. Ele é o Jack. Sairá numa boa, assim como a sua, digamos, "dama".

- Muito engraçado – ele emburrou-se e cruzou os braços. – Muitíssimo engraçado.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

De volta ao salão com Michelle berrando, Ivy gritando, e Joh e Ed subindo as escadas contra a vontade, puxados pelo pai que morre de medo de piratas Hector – ele tinha despertado do sono com as desordens da festa. Pai desnaturado: de tanto medo de piratas, nem encarou a filha que gritava, portanto, não a reconheceu. Isto pode ser até sorte para Jack adiante, vocês verão.

Ivy, gritando, pensava no que escreveria no diário, tentando se acalmar – sem sucesso, impossível. "Hoje fui torturada por um bando de guardas sem noção que diziam que eu era uma pirata. Veja bem, eu não sou uma pirata, só ando com eles e navego com eles. Talvez eu possa ser _enforcada, _ai meu Deusinho do céu. Por envolver-se com piratas! Calma, eu tenho que me acalmar, mas eu não consigo! Que eu tenha sorte, muita sorte."

Michelle, enquanto chutava Diego, pensava no mesmo: o que escreveria. "Eu fui pega naquela grande DROGA de festa. Baile. Estava até legal, dancei com o Jake, senti o cheirinho mágico do pescoço dele, aaah, delícia. E a comida era ótima, deu para eu forrar o bucho legal aqui, só foi difícil de espetar o ovo de codorna, detalhes. E no final, a porcaria da irmã pirralha da Ivy _tinha que estragar _TUDO Estava tudo certo quando ela apareceu com aquele irmão gêmeo dela e gritou pra todos: 'Jack Sparrow, você por aqui!' e estragou tudo. Agora eu vou morrer enforcada, que maravilha!"

Calma, mocinhas nada indefesas. A coisa vai melhorar. Mas teremos muita coisa pela frente, não?

**Oláa:)**

**O maior capítulo que eu já escrevi na minha vida :D eu juro, ele ia ser uma coisinha pequeniniiinha, microscópica, mas eu tava tão empolgada que deu esse capítulozão. :D:D:D:D  
E, além disso, foi com certeza o meu favorito ;) eu tava tentando escrever de um jeito que eu não escrevo no nove e no oito, e no dez eu me manquei que isso não ia dar certo e escrevi "estilo Lara": comentando cada ato dos personagens e viajaaando na maionese um bocado ; do jeito que a Mah gosta, hm? oieoieoieoieoe  
Brigadãaaaaao mesmo pra as minhas queriidas reviewzadoras: Dora, Mah (ela voltou! Ela voltou! YEAH!) e Rôzinha. Além da Ivna, e a Amanda, e a Ivone :D**

**Agora sim que a história vai ficar legal ;) eu não tava gostando muito não, francamente, da história, tava tãaao fraquinha, mas aí eu **_**AMEI **_**esse e vai começr a ficar legal ;)  
Beiiiijo pra todo mundo ;**


	11. Presas

O quarto era grande. O papel de parede era listrado – verde e branco. Cama de madeira bem envernizada e colcha verde (o mesmo tom da parede). Armário grande. Uma varanda, de vista para o portão da fazenda, e, longe, o mar. Duas janelas, ambas enormes, com o vidro fechado. Duas portas: uma que dava à escada, a outra, ao quarto vizinho (de Josephine). Por lá que passou Edward, até o quarto da irmã.

O quarto, no momento, não estava sendo ocupado pelo verdadeiro ocupante do quarto – Edward –, ele estava no quarto do pai, ao lado da irmã, ambos mau-humorados por causa que o pai os tirou do bem bom (uma briga entre "mocinhos e bandidos") para dar a lição "nunca se meta com piratas". O quarto do menino, que era ligado ao quarto da irmã Josephine, estava sendo ocupado por Jack e Amanda.

Amanda acabara de fechar a porta que tinha acabado de passar, trancou a porta que conectava o quarto ao mesmo vizinho. Encarou os olhos castanhos escuros de Jack, sorrindo.

- Estamos sozinhos.

- Já deu para notar. – Jack sorri, malandro, e tira uma mecha de cabelo negro que caiu no rosto de Amanda.

- E você não vai fazer nada. – ela estava agora a milímetros do rosto de Jack, que olhava para os olhos negros da _sra._Oliveira; como ela era linda, meu Deus!

- Ah, eu vou fazer sim...! – o sorriso maroto de Jack parece ter ficado com mais vigor; ele aproximou-se tanto dela agora que o que os separava era somente um milímetro.

- Isso não foi uma pergunta. – isto deixou o homem confuso, e tudo ficou claro no segundo depois: Amanda distanciou-se dele e gritou, com muita força: - VENHAM NO QUARTO DE ED! ELE ESTÁ AQUI!

No momento que notou que tudo era uma emboscada, correu para a porta que era ligada ao quarto de Joh e tentou abrir, inutilmente: trancada, com a chave nas mãos de Amanda, que balançava-a, para irritar o homem. Continuou a tentar abrir, apesar de saber que a porta estava trancada – girou a maçaneta e forçava a porta, como sempre faz, impaciente. Desistiu e encarou Amanda, que ria, debochando.

Ele olhou para a varanda. A dona da casa imediatamente notou a intenção dele e correu até ela, impedindo a passagem. Jack praguejou.

- Você não sabe o que está fazendo.

- Sei sim,_capitão Sparrow._

Foi até a janela, então. Amanda o seguiu, e segurou os braços dele; ele virou-se. Olhou para ela, com intensidade.

- Nunca daria certo entre nós, querida. – ela ia dizer que sabia disso, claro, mas não pôde falar nada. Ele a beijou, um beijo simples, porém, como posso dizer... _bastante eficaz._Ela já estava sem ar, e quando o beijo acabou e ela abriu os olhos, a janela estava quebrada e não havia nenhum Jack no quarto. Se tivesse com os olhos abertos, o veria pulando, rindo. A porta foi escancarada por Anderson, que olhou para a mulher. Ela respondeu um simples "ele fugiu".

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

- EU TE ODEIO, EU TE ODEIO, EU TE ODEIO! – Michelle praguejava, gritando, para Diego, que ainda agarrava seus braços. Ele debochou:

- Posso dizer que sinto o mesmo pela senhorita.

- Eu não sou uma pirata... não sou... sou muito nova para morrer! – diz Ivy, chorando como se o sol estivesse engolindo a Terra e fossem os últimos segundos de vida dela, ou como se o sorvete de flocos dela tivesse caído no chão e derretendo. O homem que a segurava nem se esforçava: Ivy estava chorando tanto que não tinha tempo de tentar sair dessa e o chutar, como faz Shelly. Na verdade, ele estava pra chorar de pena de Victoria, apesar de ele ser um empregado machão.

Desciam agora sr. e sra. Oliveira. Anderson estava desapontado; "Pablo" parecia ser bem divertido. Amanda, chocada com o ocorrido, tocava nos lábios. Acordaram do seu mundinho quando escutaram os berros histéricos de Shelly Bonny ("EU NÃO VOU MORRER!"). Essa altura do ocorrido, todos os convidados, comerciantes e parentes, tinham ido embora, apavorados, como se os piratas fossem demoníacos.

- Solte-as. – a ordem foi imediatamente obedecida pelo empregado, mas Diego não obedeceu. – Diego, a solte, por favor.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM MORAL, SEU ANDERSON OTÁRIO DE MERDA! – retrucou Diego, agressivo. Michelle aproveita a queixa de Diego para fugir de seus braços. Diego preparava-se para agarrá-la novamente, mas o empregado macho o segurou.

- CALE A BOCA, SEU ESTÚPIDO! – ordenou Anderson, que foi tirado do sério. Ele _tinha _moral. Mas não com Diego, ele era muito ridículo para obedecer alguém que tem razão.

Shelly Bonny colocou as mãos na cintura e sorriu orgulhosa para o sr. Martínez. Ele soltou um urro de raiva e berrou "impertinente!" para Michelle, a fazendo rir. Ivy continuava tensa, com medo do noivo de dentes horríveis a machucasse, e a Shelly também.

- Obrigada, senhor Oliveira. – Michelle agradeceu, com um gesto das mãos masculino. Ivy Read quase morreu de um enfarte aí, mas tudo bem, todos estranharam, mas não ligaram para este movimento. Ela acomodou-se na poltrona, tranqüila, de uma maneira bem presunçosa. E masculina. Ivy estava para meter-lhe um tapa.

- Você se acha a fodona, não é, Melinda Davis? – urrou Diego Martínez, tentando se livrar das garras do machão. Ela se limitou a sorrir, achando divertido. – Eu sei que você não é nada, uma mulher ridícula, que não serve para_nada. _– agora, o sorriso de Shelly sumiu – Com certeza você só é uma filhinha de papai que resolveu se rebelar, uma fulaninha que acha que pensa ser a maioral.

- Diego, está bom, pare com isso... – tentativa inútil da sua irmã Amanda, que simpatizava com a (arght) pirata.

Michelle realmente se achava a maioral, mas não ia deixar um homem desses a criticar. Olhou para a cara dele e fitou-o bem. Com a "pose de fodona", disse a Diego:

- Repita. – e isto num tom de voz ameaçador, como se completasse com "se tiver coragem".

- VOCÊ É UMA _FILHINHA DE PAPAI_ QUE SE ACHA A MAIORAL! – ele, com ódio, retrucou. Com tanto ódio que quase saíra dos braços musculosos do Machão.

Michelle transbordava de raiva também. Por ela, já tinha arrancado a outra mão de Diego, a esquerda desta vez (a mão que ele treinava fazer as coisas, tentando virar canhoto). Limitou-se em recuar o braço direito, e atirá-lo para frente com toda sua força usando o ombro, como aprendera sozinha esmurrando o travesseiro quando criança; dando um golpe bem no nariz de Martínez. Ele soltou um berro e xingou Shelly de coisas inimagináveis. Ela começou a gargalhar, admirada do feito que fizera o nariz de Diego jorrar sangue. Ivy estava histérica, olhando para os lados, nervosíssima. Anderson adorara o que Michelle tinha feito, deu duas palmas, mas depois concluiu do que poderia acontecer para ele e fingiu estar chocado. Amanda, por sua vez, estava com a expressão chocada. De verdade. Afinal, ela sabia que seu irmão era um brutamonte, mas tinha compaixão pelos membros da família.

- VOCÊ QUEBROU MEU NARIZ, SUA FILHA DA--- – exatamente no momento, alguns guardas vieram, para levar "Ivy Davis" e "Melinda Davis" à cadeia. Como se Diego se importasse. Mordeu os braços de Machão, ele soltou um grito e o largou, num impulso. O homem da dentição malfeita correu para Michelle, querendo detoná-la com as próprias mãos (a própria mão?).

Então começou a briga. Os guardas olhavam os dois rolarem no chão, se batendo, em estado de choque.

- Uma briga? – indagou um dos cinco guardas, abobalhado com a força de "Melinda".

- Não, idiota, uma dança de tango. – ironizou amanda – Vocês são da polícia, faça alguma coisa!

Diego se levantara, e Shelly também. Eles brigavam em pé, agora.

- Ah, qual é seu nome, é o senhor Martínez? – disse outro policial, pra Diego.

A única coisa que ele respondeu foi um "ai!", porque Michelle tinha dado praticamente um coice nas suas partes íntimas. Sacou a bonita pistola e encostou o cano da arma na testa de Bonny, que começou a suar frio ao sentir a arma bem acima de seu nariz.

- Piratas... não... merecem... viver. – ele puxou o gatilho. Michelle caiu morta, instantaneamente. O corpo de Michelle Bonny, aquela grande guerreira, caiu paralisado no chão. Seus olhos não se mexiam mais. Seu rosto agora estava relaxado. Seus olhos antes tão brilhantes, agora estavam vidrados. Sua boca que antes falava tantos palavrões quando se referia a Diego Martínez estava solta. Ivy soltou um grito de horror e começou a chorar, com a perda da companheira. Diego então se contorcia de prazer por ter matado a mulher que quebrara seu nariz (e que arrancara sua mão, mas ele não sabia). Anderson e Amanda Oliveira brigavam com Diego, e que ele esperasse pelo dia seguinte que a veria morrer enforcada. Os olhos dela fitavam o rosto desesperado de Ivy, portanto, não enxergavam nada. Estavam vidrados.

_Ahá_! Te enganei, não é? Pensaram que eu ia matar a pobre Shelly? Vão sonhando, caras. Vocês vão ter que aturar a Michelle Bonny por mais tempo, ok? Rebobinem a fita: esqueçam ela caindo, e relembrem dela com a arma na testa.

- Piratas... não... merecem... viver. – ele disparou o gatilho, ia matar Shelly. Ela ficou paralisada, olhando para cima, fitando a bonita arma. Ela chegou a pensar, por segundos: "Vou morrer, agora. Tchau. Até mais, chapas."; só que a pistola estava sem bala, ao que parece. Diego Martínez retirou o cano da arma da testa de Michelle raivosamente, e irritou-se o bastante para fazer ao que parecem reclamações não entendidas pelos ouvidos humanos.

Michelle nem pensa duas vezes: assim que se livra da pistola na testa, chutou a mão esquerda de Diego (a única que poderia fazer alguma coisa, a sua outra mão estava incapacitada por causa de certo "sr. Bonny"), que carregava a arma que ia matá-la, a pistola voou da única mão capacitada de Martínez, e Shelly a agarrou antes dela cair no chão.

Com a pistola apontada para Diego, disse:

- Se eu não sair daqui _agora, _eu atiro nele! EU NÃO VOU SER PRESA NEM MUITO MENOS ENFORCADA, escutaram, policiais?

- Primeiro – começou a numerar sr. Martínez –, você é uma dama, não sabe portar uma arma – Shelly ia reclamar, mas ele a cortou, falando em um tom mais alto – Segundo, esta pistola está sem balas, se você não lembra.

Quando caiu a ficha, Michelle praguejou e jogou a bonita pistola no chão, com força.

- Senhorita, acalme-se. – a sra. Oliveira tentou acalmá-la. – Eu sei que ambas não são piratas.

- ALGUÉM QUE ACREDITA EM MIM! – disse Ivy, que começou a gargalhar, como se estivesse ébria: talvez o pânico a deixasse assim, mesmo sem o rum.

- Sei que vocês se envolveram com piratas... – continuou Amanda, isso fez Ivy parar de gargalhar imediatamente. Michelle se segurou para não rir da cara dela durante algo tão sério. –... e que talvez vocês tenham tido um caso com eles. Percebi que você, Michelle Davis, aposto que este não é seu nome, mas... continuando, você tem um relacionamento romântico com quem você afirmou ser esposa, Jake Davis. Correto?

Michelle não respondeu. Estava embaraçada de ser comparada a uma meretriz, mas tudo bem. Ivy que parecia não aceitar isto.

- Você, Ivy Davis, seja lá seu nome, deve ter um envolvimento com Jack Sparrow, porque você não ia andar com aquele tão de Klaus Finn. Ele é ridículo, ficou a festa inteira falando besteiras pra minha prima. – revirou os olhos – Aqueles malditos conseguiram escapar... que horror.

- Que horror? ISTO É A PIOR COISA QUE PODERIA ACONTECER. Cruzei com estes piratas DUAS VEZES. É tabu, coisa assim. Pelo menos não me encontrei com aquele Mitchell Bonny. – Diego fala, e irmãos cospem no chão ao mesmo tempo – Ele ia ver só comigo.

Michelle engole em seco.

- Bem, e qual é seu verdadeiro nome, Michelle Davis...? – interroga Anderson, aflito porque a festa foi um fracasso.

- Melinda Davis. – inventou de má vontade. Melinda foi o primeiro nome que lhe veio a mente, o nome de sua irmã. – Sou irmã dessa aí. – apontou para Ivy.

- Ah, não mentia o sobrenome, que bonito. – Anderson sorriu. Como seres tão interessantes e divertidos eram piratas? – E você, Ivy Davis? És uma Ivy mesmo?

- Não menti meu nome, senhor. – mente ela, aos prantos. Tentava se acalmar fazia milênios, mas nada dava resultado.

- Se vocês estão mentindo – continuou sr. Oliveira –, não há problema. Vocês serão enforcadas mesmo, e não fará diferença nenhuma.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – desabou Victoria Read.

- Se envolveu em pirataria, querida. – disse Anderson – Sinto muito, mas eu não posso fazer nada. – diz ele, mais aflito ainda agora que ia fazer duas moças morrerem enforcadas. Os guardas carregaram ambas, uma aos prantos, outra bufando de ódio. E iriam para a cadeia logo.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Os tripulantes do navio vinking esperavam pacientemente por um tripulante que fora para a terra chamada Brasil. Ivna, uma mulher pálida como os demais, mexia nos cabelos ondulados, um tipo de tique nervoso. Chegaria Felipe a tempo? Preocupada, olhava para o barquinho que levara o homem até a capitania do Ceará.

Tentando acalmar-se, fitou a lua, que estava cheia no momento. O céu estava sem nuvens, portanto, a lua estava descoberta e iluminava tudo que a vista alcança. É perturbada de sua meditação pra mantê-la calma com o chafurdo no navio, todos começaram a falar alegres ao mesmo tempo.

Motivo: Felipe Kingston voltava ao navio, com um homem aparentemente indígena adormecido no barquinho. Ele trazia um sorriso no rosto, feliz por mais uma façanha. Todos do navio comemoravam.

Jogaram uma espécie de escada, feita de corda, para Felipe, que estava agora ao lado do navio. Ele subiu, carregando o "dorminhoco" índio no ombro. Kingston sorriu, contribuindo os sorrisos que os outros o davam. Ivna não se segurou e jogou-se para Felipe, abraçando-o fortemente.

- Você é demais, Felipe.

Ele ficou então encabulado pela demonstração de afeto na frente de todos os outros cavalheiros e damas pálidos. Mesmo morrendo de vergonha, não chegou a corar: era uma grande façanha fazer aquele rosto ganhar cor. Ignorando a mulher agarrada ao seu pescoço, ele diz:

- Eu o apaguei. Já é meia-noite para acabarmos com ele? – ele estava sério, e Ivna o largou. A mulher de cabelos ondulados e compridos olha para o céu, onde a lua cheia se destacava no céu negro estrelado. Ivna assentiu. No mesmo momento, escutam-se passos leves pelo chão. Esses passos pertenciam ao capitão, que usava o capuz preto já usado, como um chapeuzinho preto, com ele ocultando seu rosto e podendo ver somente os seus braços branquelos. A sua voz gélida então cortou o repentino silêncio:

- Está na hora.

O índio apagado por Felipe parece começar a despertar-se. Ele olha assustado para os presentes, e diz algo em uma língua desconhecida, parecendo suplicar algo. O capitão aproxima-se mais dele, dando passos como se estivesse flutuando, e supõe-se que ele olhava para a face desesperada do homem – seu capuz impedia de se ver seu rosto e seus olhos conseqüentemente.

- Felipe. Traga a minha espada. – diz, sem entusiasmo, como era para se prever: todos comemoravam, por dentro, pelo menos. Felipe trouxe a espada espessa do capitão. Ele levou o índio para a proa do navio, lentamente; o índio ainda murmurava algo em outro dialeto. O navio parecia muitíssimo com um de estilo vinking, mas não era tão igual ao original assim: o verdadeiro navio vinking tinha pontas na proa e na popa (o navio em questão também), e ainda era muito estreito (nosso navio aqui não era tão estreito como o original).

O indígena começava a chorar de desespero. Ivna pousou a mão sobre sua cabeça, consolando-o. Leia-se: passando a mão na cabeça dele para parar de chorar e trazendo nos lábios um sorriso de felicidade pelo o que iria acontecer. O homem começara a tentar fugir, mas havia muitos ali para agarrá-lo. O capitão segurou suas mãos e as pousou numa mesinha que havia na extremidade do navio, e as amarrou, cada uma em cada ponta da mesinha; o índio nem se mexeu, quietinho com as mãos_amarradas_ no local que o encapuzado armado com a espada colocara. Fazia uma breve prece a Tupã, que ele o protegesse.

Pena que o destino dele não era ser salvo, por Deus, Tupã, Alá, Zeus, que seja.

Todos os presentes fecharam os olhos ou viraram os rostos, sabiam o que viria a seguir. Apesar de ser bom para eles, ainda tinham pena do inocente homem. Exceção de Ivna, e do capitão, que iria fazer a sentença.

O encapuzado ergueu a espada. O índio arregalou os olhos e ficou em estado de choque, sem se mexer, observando a lâmina da arma. Um gesto brutal veio a seguir; a espada desceu velozmente e com força sobre da mão direita do homem, a mão caindo no chão. Um berro angustiado de dor pintou o silêncio da noite de lua cheia, e as lágrimas amargas do inocente escorriam por sua face, e gritava, como gritava, um misto de ódio, dor e angústia. Não terminava aí: a espada decepou a mão esquerda do pobre diabo, fazendo-o gritar com ainda mais intensidade. Ele levantou-se berrando e tentava sair do navio, e então veio o súbito silêncio. Eis a explicação do fim da gritaria: a cabeça do índio foi decapitada e rolou no chão, com a expressão facial de medo estampada; o corpo dele caiu e jazia ao lado da cabeça, ensangüentada.

Os rostos de todos ficaram tristes de repente pelo caso ocorrido. Pegaram o corpo do pobre coitado, e arremessaram ao mar. Somente uma pessoa de lá continuava a estar feliz, muito feliz, se contorcendo de alegria. _Ivna._

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

William olhava chocada a cena que se passara no navio diante dele. Até do Flying Dutchman ele conseguiu escutar os gritos de terror do indígena. Lizzie assistira também, com o marido. Uma nuvem passou pela lua e escureceu tudo, podendo-se ver as infinitas estrelas no céu. Eles viram então a terras chamadas Brasil adiante deles.

- Temos que tomar uma atitude já. – diz Will, sério. Elizabeth concorda e sai do Dutchman, num barquinho. Trocam um beijo de despedida.

- Deseje-me boa sorte. – diz, sorrindo.

**Oláááá:D Meu Deus, faz miiil anos que eu não posto ;**

**Tava tendo uns probleminhas básicos com inspiração, era IMPOSSÍVEL escrever, tudo saía um trash total ; aí veio a inspiração, e escrevi boa parte do capítulo :)  
Muitas letras maiúsculas nesse capítulo : bati um recorde de ficar no caps lock nesse capítulo onze ;)  
Deu pra divertir o cap? ;x Tomara que siim (yy) E deu pra ficar com pena do indiozinho? Foi essa a intenção ;; tava com tanta pressa de postar logo que acabei sem colocar a Joh e o Ed fazendo... certa coisa; e ainda a Shelly e a Ivy na cadeia (yy)**

**Perdão pelo pouco Jack no cap. TT mas eu vou me redimir, juuro ;**

**BRIGADA PRA DORA, RÔ, AMANDA, IVNA E TODO MUNDO QUE ME APÓIA (yy) amo todas vocês -**

**Té o próximo cap, espero que seja em breve : beiiiiiijo :**

**p.s.: review no seu cap. logo, Rô, é que eu tô com pressa. ; **


	12. Literalmente Ferradas

Devia ser por volta das uma da manhã. A cidade já estava se silenciando, as lamparinas estavam se apagando, uma a uma. Porém, o casarão dos Oliveira nem havia começado a escurecer.

- _Me larga. _Eu _mandei _você me largar. Me solta, _agora. _Vamos lá, seja bonzinho, por favor! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH, ME SOLTA! – Michelle se debatia nos braços de Machão. Ivy chorava ao ponto de inundar o país (ou melhor, colônia) nos braços fortes de Diego, que sorria debilmente expondo seus dentes imperfeitos. Amanda lamuriava ter que prender e matar (indiretamente) as pobres coitadas; quem merecia mesmo morrer era Jack.

Jack, o homem dos lábios mais doces do universo.

Espantou esses pensamentos da mente. Anderson, mesmo não tendo os lábios mais doces do mundo, beijava muito bem. E ele era perfeito para ela, ela o amava profundamente. O seu Dedézinho. O seu marido. O melhor marido do mundo, que um dia iria lhe presentear com filhos. Então seus pensamentos aterrissaram na mulher a sua frente. Ela estava _grávida, _era óbvio. Mas se calou, as coisas não poderiam piorar.

- Eu sou inocente... eu não fiz nada... – soluçava Ivy. O que vinha a sua mente de instante a instante era: acabou. A verdade depois iria à tona, e iria desonrar a família para sempre. Calminha Ivy, calminha. Vocês vão ver quanta sorte essa moça tem. E não é pouca, não mesmo.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Folhinhas, muitas folhinhas, bem verdinhas. Florzinhas pequenininhas e vermelhas. Um... bigode?! É, é sim. E ao lado do bigode há uma barba imunda. E ao lado podem-se ver olhinhos castanhos cintilantes. Antes que você diga "que raios é isso?", eu explico: na fazenda de Anderson Oliveira, existe um jardim; esse jardim tem flores que você nem imagina. Até hortênsias, que predominam no frio, tinha nesse jardim. Em volta desta linda floricultura viva, há uma cerca feita de nada mais, nada menos que planta. A espessura é de aproximadamente quatro palmos, e esta planta é cheia de sementinhas grandes e roxas e florzinhas pequenas e vermelhas.

No meio disso, estavam os três piratas. Em ordem da esquerda para direita: Jack, Gibbs e Jake. Como é que Jack está aí, se ele pulou da janela a metros acima do chão? Depois de beijar uma mulher casada, quebrar um vidro de janela, ele pulou mesmo de lá. Sendo que abaixo dele estava um convidado bem rechonchudo, e pousou em segurança em cima da sua pança. Ele olhou para Jack, arregalando os olhos. Sparrow diz um simples "obrigado", com um gesto característico das mãos, e saiu correndo para esse jardim, onde estavam Gibbs e Jake escondidos.

Resmungos de Michelle e soluços de Ivy eram escutados daí, e pode-se concluir que saíram numa charrete ou sei lá o que para ser presas.

- Meu Deus, o que acontecerá com Michelle? Temos que salvá-la, meu Deus! Ela vai ser enforcada, meu Deus! Como ela sobreviverá, meu Deus? – exclamava Jake, tentando falar baixo, mas não conseguindo.

- Temos que seguir o código, sr. Turner. – Gibbs responde com simplicidade. – "Quem fica para trás, é deixado para trás". – ele estava com a expressão rígida na face, mas por dentro se despedaçava de tristeza – Michelle Bonny, Mitch Bonny... foi uma maravilhosa companhia, será uma grande perda. Ivy Read será também uma grande perda, era divertida quando estava bêbada.

- Dane-se o código. – Jack falou, num tom autoritário. – Não perderemos estas duas pérolas, senhores. Acalme-se, garoto júnior. Sua charmosa ladra do mar vai sobreviver. E sr. Gibbs, você devia estar acostumado de outra regra:

- "As regras servem mais como um guia" – corta Gibbs, falando pelo capitão – Sim, sim, capitão. Desculpe, mas a regra número um do código sempre prevalece. Mas se é assim, tudo bem. O que eu quero saber é como vamos resgatá-las.

- Para isso que existe o improviso, meu caro sr. Gibbs. – um sorriso maroto aflorou no rosto de Jack.

Posso dizer que o improviso é tudo.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

- Melinda, eu estou sonhando? – diz Ivy para "Melinda Davis", sendo apertada nos braços por Diego, com os olhos inchados de chorar tanto. Diego solta uma risadinha ao escutar essa interrogação.

- É, Ivy, você está deitada numa cama luxuosa em seu quarto maravilhoso, e esteve este tempo todo sonhando, ou melhor, tendo pesadelos. – Michelle diz, em tom irritado.

- Pena que isso que você disse não é a verdade. – os olhos da moça começam a ficar marejados e ela desaba em lágrimas de novo. – Eu... estou... tão... ferrada! – cada palavra era pontuada com um soluço ocasional.

- Olha só, Ivy Re... _Davis_ falando em um vocábulo mais vulgar! – Shelly chegou a tentar aplaudir, mas não pôde por causa dos braços fortes de Machão.

- Olhe só, sr. Martínez! – o Machão aponta para um local intitulado "prisão", do lado de fora da nada luxuosa carruagem puxada por cavalos. – Agora, garotas, vocês estão ferradas _literalmente. _– ele sorri, simpático.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Jack, Jake e Gibbs andavam curvados e não eram percebidos pelos olhos sonolentos do vigia da mansão Oliveira. Anderson, Amanda, Diego, Machão e todos os convidados da festa tinham ido (e ainda Shelly e Ivy); a casa estava sobre os cuidados dos criados dentro da casa – que dormiam pesadamente neste horário, que eram aproximadamente meia noite e meia.

Viram de relance o pai Hector levando os dois filhos Josephine e Edward, preocupado, olhando para todos os lados. Puderam escutar um "vá para a casa do sr. Fernandes, e passem a noite no quarto do jovem Fernandes." A reclamação feita por Ed foi escutada também, "mas o Tiago é muito chato", e ainda Joh desaprovando: "eu acho particularmente Tiago... interessante.", escuta-se uma risada zombeteira e Ed responde:

- Ah, interessante! – mais uma risada – Gostou dele, não, é, futura sra. Fernandes?

- Cale essa boca, estúpido. – deu-lhe um olhar fulminante, e se foram.

Botaram então o plano improvisado em ação, quando os passos não eram ouvidos.

- Abra, Jack! Você consegue! – Gibbs dava apoio moral a Jack, que tentava abrir a janela mais longe possível dos guardas dorminhocos, nunca se sabe, o sono poderia ser leve. Instantes depois, escutaram um _click_. Jack sorriu, se achando o tal, e o trio entrou por lá.

Deram de cara com uma escadaria, a mesma que Jack encontrara Amanda em cima, presunçosa; começou a engolir uma gargalhada, ao lembrar dela fechando os olhos preparada para beijá-lo. Ele subiu as escadas, na frente, e seu imediato o seguiu, que, por conseguinte, o noivo de Shelly subiu seguindo-os também.

O quarto de Ed estava o mesmo, porém, de janelas quebradas. Por sorte, acima da cama haviam roupas masculinas grandes (duas, de Anderson, que deixara lá, quase prevendo a visita de piratas no quarto de Ed durante sua saída). E uma roupa feminina, de Amanda. Se você estiver pensando "o que essa roupa estava fazendo ali?", só digo: boa pergunta.

Cada um vestiu uma roupa. Jack e Jake ficaram elegantíssimos nas roupas de Anderson. Irreconhecíveis com os chapéus dele. E Gibbs? Ah, ele ficou uma _graça._ Ainda bem que Amanda era alta, assim a roupa coube em Gibbs, a maior preocupação dos três era que a barriga do imediato atrapalhasse tudo.

- Eu me sinto... sufocado. – diz o homem, quase num suspiro. – Essa roupa é apertada. E eu me sinto ridículo, o papel de se vestir de mulher é de Pintel e Ragetti. – resmunga.

- Você está uma belezoca, _sra._ Gibbs. – diz Jack, achando que essa viagem estava mais divertida que nunca.

- Uau, uma graça. – diz Jake, mostrando os lindos dentes num sorriso.

- Eu não estou achando graça nenhuma nisso.

- Você vai ser uma mulher do circo, tudo bem? – diz Jack.

- Mas por que do circo? – dizem em uníssono Gibbs e Jake.

- Uma mulher barbada! Belíssima atração!

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Na praia, estava lá o Pérola Negra, no pequeno porto. Pérola Branca, melhor dizendo; suas velas brancas enganavam os que não conheciam muito bem o navio famoso, que nunca haviam navegado nele, ou que nunca foram abordados por este. Nele, os tripulantes dormiam calmos; exceção de um casal de piratas que continuavam acordados, cada qual com uma roupa desalinhada. Um deles era careca, e o outro usava um tapa-olho.

Ambos olhavam para o mar, calados como um túmulo, e Ragetti refletia; até quebrar o silêncio enquanto folheava as páginas e fingia que entendia os símbolos indecifráveis a eles.

- Aqui diz que não devemos enganar o próximo. Estamos pecando. – ele apontava estupefato para uma frase, e olhava com ar de sábio para Pintel.

- Você não sabe ler, seu... corredor de rabo de saia que não tem nenhum sucesso! – bufou Pintel, que revirava os olhos.

- Mas eu sou um charme em pessoa. Por que isso acontece? Elas têm medo de se comprometer?

- Se você é um charme em pessoa, eu sou o pirata mais lindo do planeta.

- Quem sabe, Pin? Eu o acho, sinceramente, muito atraente. – Ragetti sorri debilmente.

- É mesmo? – Pintel sorri mostrando todos os dentes.

Voltaram os olhares para o mar de novo, e quase no mesmo segundo que se viraram, deram um berro histérico, Ragetti deu um pulo em cima de Pintel. Eles viram um par de mãos na areia, que tinha acabado de ser carregada pelas ondas; ambas estavam com a aparência molhada e tingida de sangue nos pulsos, onde o índio recebera o golpe. Os olhos arregalados de Pintel e Ragetti denunciavam o espanto que sentiam.

- Macabro. – diz Pintel, com um sorrisinho na boca. Ragetti olha para ele com aqueles olhões azuis (olhão azul?) e concordava, com um sorrisinho cúmplice.

Se você parasse de olhar para Pintel e Ragetti em cima do Pérola Negra e começasse a ver lá embaixo, perto da areia, veria duas crianças de treze anos ao lado do navio admirando-o.

- Criança não, pré-adolescente. Na verdade, sou uma adolescente. – dizia a voz em tom de inteligente de Josephine, para o irmão, que a chamara de criança. O que eles faziam na praia? Chegaram ao acordo que iriam mais tarde para a casa dos Fernandes: iriam achar Jack Sparrow antes.

- Você não tem noção das coisas, Joh. Josephine, perdão. – corrigiu ao deparar com o olhar de morte que ela lançou para ele, ao apelidá-la. – Que raios de navio é esse, que você tanto olha?

- É que ele parece muito com o Pérola Negra. – diz ela, seca, observando as duas criaturas horrendas que conversavam com entusiasmo, no navio. Houve uns minutos de silêncio, Joh e Ed observando o movimento do mar. Nem notaram a mão sangrenta, o Pérola tapavam-lhe a visão.

- Josephine – começou Ed, quebrando o silêncio – O que você faria se visse dois piratas na sua frente, numa floresta?

- Que pergunta idiota, Edward. – revirou os olhos, achando a pergunta de extrema estupidez – Eu mandaria a bala no peito deles.

- E se você não tivesse nenhuma arma de fogo?

- Eu usava um facão no pescoço deles. – diz, sem demonstrar emoções, como era perita.

- E se você não tivesse um facão?

- Eu apanhava pedras e paus e os mataria linchados.

- E se não tivesse pedras nem paus por perto?

- Eu lutava com eles, no punho mesmo.

- E se você tivesse paralisada pelo choque?

- Afinal, - retrucou Joh, transpassando raiva em sua voz – Você é meu irmão ou irmão dos piratas?

- É que tem dois piratas, um magrelo e um gorducho, nesse navio. – diz Ed, com o peito estufado de tanto orgulho por ter chegado a essa conclusão. – Eu escutei a conversa deles, falavam de Jack Sparrow, e que como _piratas,_ – pausou uns dois segundos, para as palavras causarem efeito (o que não deu certo) em Joh – Deveriam tentar ajudar Sparrow.

Os olhos castanho-escuro de Josephine Read brilharam com essa afirmação de seu irmão gêmeo. Ela perguntou inocentemente um "verdade?", com os olhinhos cada vez mais brilhantes. Ed pensou por instantes sobre a excentricidade da irmã, herdada da mãe que estava com certeza dormindo a essa hora, na Inglaterra.

Na verdade, ela estava acordada. Ele esqueceu totalmente do fuso horário, lá eram somente nove horas da noite, enquanto aqui era meia noite.

Mas esqueçamos este detalhe.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Tem coisa que nem todo mundo entende. Se eu digo "é sério?" para você, que é um desconhecido, você não vai entender, talvez porque não há um contexto pra a compreensão. Se eu digo então "é irrisório o feitio cambaleante e ébrio dessa babaca concentração de indivíduos", talvez você não entenda, porque há palavras estranhas e não muito usadas no cotidiano; a não ser que você goste muito de dicionários. E se eu dissesse "oh, désolé, mais je ne peux pas parler français.", você provavelmente não iria entender, por ser em língua estrangeira, pois nós falamos português fluentemente, e não francês (na maioria dos casos).

Era esse o problema de Jack, ele não entendia sequer uma palavrinha em português. Minto, perdão. Ele sabia _uma _palavra, e era "rum".

O trio andava na rua – Gibbs com um chapéu com véu estilo mulher viúva para não ter de dizer que era do circo –, perguntavam onde era a prisão e ninguém os entendia. Depois de tempos rodando a cidade que estava quase toda adormecida, acharam então a carruagem de Shelly e Ivy, em frente à prisão.

- Amanhã o Brasil conhecerá o poder do capitão Jack Sparrow. – diz o capitão, arrebitando o seu bigode.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Hector dormindo na casa do vizinho dos Oliveira. Ele estava crente que seus filhos estavam seguros na mansão dos Fernandes, e como eram uns "_anjinhos"_, iriam imediatamente para a casa do jovem Fernandes, que nem preocupou-se de certificar onde eles estavam, pedir a empregada passar por lá. "Tudo estava bem". Pelo menos em sua cabeçinha de vento, estava.

Joh e Ed subiram no Pérola Negra. Pintel e Ragetti estavam tão entretidos no debate sobre mãos cadavéricas e o que fariam com ela que nem perceberam os gêmeos subindo e entrando na cabine desocupada de Jack Sparrow.

Ed estava entre risadinhas, achando que viveria uma maravilhosa aventura; Joh séria, por dentro, sonhando sobre o que aconteceria ali, no navio mais famoso do mundo. Por volta das uma da manhã, dormiram. A surpresa Jack teria no dia seguinte, eles nem imaginavam.

**Olááá! Demorei, mas cheguei o/**

**Eu estava querendo escrever ainda neste capítulo o diário da Ivy, faz um tempão que não escrevo o diário da pobre, mas deixa pro próximo capítulo. Haha, a Joh e o Ed estão no Péérola :D vocês não sabem a importância que eles (principalmente a Josephine) terão para a história, nos próximos capítulos.**

**Esse capítulo foi simpleszinho, só uma introdução pro próximo que é mais importante, mas deu para divertir (:**

**MUITO OBRIGADA para a Amanda, que tá me ajudando a pacas, a Mah (voltou, amém!), a Ivone, a Dora (ansiosa para a nova temporada ;x) e para a super flor Rô. ; **

**Beiiijo :**


	13. Elizabeth no Brasil

**Diário de IVR.**

Eu perco a paciência com a srta. Bonny. Santo Deus, será que ela não compreende que acabou? Que nós vamos _morrer_ e ninguém pode mudar isso? Ela não fará _nenhuma_ diferença no nosso destino chutando as grades e a parede, além de gritar feito uma louca "ME TIREM DAQUI!".

Acho que não expliquei nessa agenda onde é que eu estou, nessa situação trágica. Naquele baile com um banquete, promovido pela irmã do meu noivo (é, é isso mesmo, que mundo pequeno, não? Uma pena), no final das contas a minha pequena irmã Joh reconheceu o sr. Sparrow e eu acabei enfurnada aqui, na cadeia.

Sobre pena de morte, na forca, amanhã. Que ótimo, demasiadamente ótimo. Minha reputação e honra vai para o lixo. Mas, eu vou estar morta, então o que reputação e honra conta? Ah, o nome de minha família. Os Read. Só que eu sou Ivy Davis. Então o nome dos Davis está acabado?

Michelle ainda grita. Eu estou gritando, por dentro. Acho que o melhor que posso fazer é tentar dormir e esquecer tudo. Saiba logo que a partir de amanhã não escreverei mais. Portanto, adeus. Antes: como é que eu vou dormir nessa gritaria?

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Um casebrezinho modesto com a luz de um lampião ainda acesa durante àquela hora. Jack e os dois tripulantes do Pérola estavam andando pela cidade a tempos, atrás de uma possível pensão, casinha de família, cabaré (aos resmungos de Jake que não queria trair a noiva), que seja, onde pudessem dormir.

O capitão olhou pela a janela o interior da casinha simples. Dentro dela havia uma negra de seios fartos; junto com uma moça mais nova, era uma mulata de delicado rosto, e uma boca grande. A mais velha dizia alguma coisa alegremente, e a moça escutava atentamente, tristonha. Jack soltou um resmungo, escutado por ambas. Elas olharam bem em seus olhos. A mais velha veio até a janela.

- Que alguma coisa, senhor? – diz, em português. Sparrow ficou uma expressão de desentendido.

- Perdão, o que disse? – responde, em inglês. A mulher solta uma exclamação, que parecia ser alegre, acima de tudo.

- Olha só, Irenilde, minha filha! O homem é estrangeiro!

- Impressionante, minha mãezinha. – a moça dá um sorriso forçado para a mãe chamada Zuleica. Você pensa que já leu esses nomes, pelo menos de relance? Sim, você leu. Essa dupla estava vendendo fatias de coco, quando Jack e companhia chegaram ao Brasil.

Os olhos pretos e expressivos de Zuleica olharam fortemente para Jack. Era aquele tipo de olhar que parece atravessar sua alma, vendo tudo que você sente, deixando você de um jeito desagradável, como se a pessoa estivesse lendo sua mente. Depois dessa olhadela, a mulher encarou Gibbs e Jake. Fez um olhar de espanto ao olhar Gibbs.

O disfarce de mulher de circo não havia a enganado.

Fez um gesto, apalpando o rosto, como se estivesse coçando uma barba imaginária. Era uma cena cômica de se ver, mas que não provocou risos (somente os risos de Jake. Aquele lá riria mesmo que recebesse a notícia que a sua casa havia pegado fogo e toda a sua família tivesse sido exterminada pelo fogo e estavam todas reduzidas a cinzas). Gibbs fez que sim com a cabeça, como se dissesse "_é, sou um homem_". Zuleica fazia o tipo de mulher que nunca era enganada.

Fez um gesto gentil para que eles entrassem, sorrindo.

- Minha filha, passe um cafezinho para esses homens. Parecem cansados e abatidos. – diz ela, em português.

- Não seria melhor um chá?

- Ou isso, pode ser qualquer trambolho que tenha aqui.

- Tem rum, serve? – a palavrinha mágica, mesmo em português, despertou Sparrow.

- Rum seria ótimo. – disse, em inglês. A mocinha conseguiu entender a palavra "rum", e foi buscar uma garrafa para aqueles estranhos viajantes.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Shelly arfava, sem fôlego por causa de um berro recém dado. Ivy tapava as orelhas com as mãos. O homem que estava na mesma cela que elas deveria ser mouco, pois dormia pesadamente no seu sétimo sono.

- Eu preciso dormir. – reclamou Ivy, - Amanhã eu vou estar um caco, preciso estar descansada para morrer sem olheiras.

- Você está bem? – a voz de Michelle estava muito rouca, saiu como um sussurro – Você vai MORRER amanhã, você está CONFORMADA? – o esforço para falar alto foi demais para Michelle. No dia seguinte ela poderia nem dar um suspiro por não ter absolutamente nenhuma voz.

- O que é que eu posso fazer? Derrubar a parede da cadeia chutando é que eu não conseguir, não? – sorri, sarcástica. Shelly dá um sorriso irônico, como se dissesse "que engraçado".

Escuta-se um suspiro, por Bonny. Um suspiro, por Read. Um ronco, pelo companheiro de cela.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

**Diário de MB.**

Meu Deus, eu estou presa. _Presa_. Amanhã eu vou estar dependurada numa corda imunda com meu pescoçinho quebrado, então eu vou arder no inferno por ter sido tão má em roubar as pessoas.

Eu estava feliz da vida, até que fui capturada naquela festa, baile, banquete, que seja, e carregada até aqui. Eu estou meio rouca, agora, de tanto gritar para sair dessa imundície. A Ivy está pedindo para eu procurar o lado positivo disso tudo. É, eu poderia estar na cela vizinha, onde há uma cambada de homens que estão roncando, babando e... soltando gases, numa sinfonia. Vamos ver se eu alcanço a paz de espírito por causa disso.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Podia-se ver uma silhueta na praia, uma silhueta de mulher. Trajava um vestido branco e simples, bom de movimentar-se. Era disso que aquela figura precisava, se movimentar, sentir a adrenalina nas suas veias, algo que a pirataria poderia proporcionar. Sentia falta de aventuras. Não que não gostasse de viver com seu marido, muito pelo contrário, amava cada pedacinho dele; mas estava achando sua vidinha muito da monótona. Então, quando saiu daquele barquinho, ficou toda molhada por causa da água salgada do mar, sentiu que estava viva de novo.

Essa era Elizabeth Turner. Uma ex Swann, que sentia falta de sua antiga vida. Sentia falta da antiga vida de seu marido. Sentia falta do filho. Sentia falta da futura nora. Sentia falta de um grande amigo, capitão do Pérola Negra.

Cabelos molhados colavam em sua pele, dando-a uma sensação de felicidade. Estranho o que um cabelo colado no colo pode fazer. Ela sorri, pensando no seu encontro com sua antiga gente, seus companheiros; como será que acontecerá? O vento gelado da noite começara a deixá-la com frio, e estava, sobretudo, ensopada. Tampouco se arrependia por estar assim, pingando.

Após algum tempo de caminhada, chegou em frente a um casarão, não tão grande como a mansão Oliveira, nem tão pequena como o casebre de Zuleica. Elizabeth observa pela janela as cortinas fechadas. Estava menos molhada agora, o cabelo parcialmente seco, e a roupa ainda úmida.

Até que as cortinas são abertas repentinamente. Quem está à janela? Um homem de ombros largos e cabelos castanho claro; o rosto para ela não é conhecido, mas para Jack é sim. Ele usou até o seu nome para uma identidade falsa: Pablo Fernandes. Um garoto de aparentemente treze anos está ao lado do homem, tagarelando com certeza algo sem nenhuma importância, porém com bastante entusiasmo. Sra. Turner sorri, com a imagem feliz da criança, que se chamava Tiago Fernandes.

Os olhos cor de mel do homem que estava na janela encararam o rosto da estranha forasteira, exprimindo surpresa por alguém na rua a àquela hora da madrugada. A não ser que fosse uma meretriz, mas esta não aparentava ser uma. Pablo Fernandes olhava atentamente para a mulher em frente a casa; tentava crer que havia de fato uma mulher tão bela lá. Seus olhos viam, mas não poderia acreditar. Coração acelerado. Mãos suando.

Não resistiu. Precisava falar com aquela criatura.

O garoto questionava o pai, e Elizabeth pôde ver, fazendo leitura labial, que ele não falava em inglês. Parecia que reclamava, provavelmente por que o homem não lhe prestava atenção. As cortinas foram fechadas, e Elizabeth preparava-se para sair atrás de algum canto para dormir, ou até mesmo do próprio Sparrow. Mas uma voz a chamou.

- O que uma dama faz na rua uma hora dessas? – Pablo sorri. A frase saiu estranha para Lizzie; motivo: a pergunta fora feita em português.

- Perdão, o que disse? – responde ela, com tato, em inglês. Pablo solta uma exclamação.

- A senhorita está perdida, algo do tipo? – a comunicação é então feita, quando o homem fala na língua utilizada na Inglaterra.

- Não, não, estou bem. – ela balança negativamente a cabeça, encantando mais ainda Pablo – Eu procuro algum canto para passar somente uma noite e... – antes que pudesse terminar a frase, o sr. Fernandes a interrompe:

- Sei que posso parecer oferecido, mas pode passar a noite aqui em casa. – chega mais perto de Elizabeth – Você está molhada! – ele pareceu chocado, e pegou na testa de Liz com as costas da mão para verificar a temperatura – Você tem de se enxugar, poderá ficar doente, se pegar o vento gelado da noite, molhada deste jeito.

- Posso saber qual é seu nome, senhor? – a mulher parecia não se importar com as instruções do comerciante.

- Pablo Fernandes, a seu dispor. – curva-se, e beija a mão da pirata.

- Elizabeth Turner. – sorri. – Posso parecer oferecida, mas acho que vou aceitar passar a noite em sua residência.

- O prazer será todo meu.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

A bebida alcoólica descia pela garganta. Sentia o líquido, queimando. Suspirou, feliz, e sorriu para a companheira, que nunca o deixava na mão: o rum.

- Obrigado, senhora e senhorita. – diz o capitão do Pérola. Apesar de não saber absolutamente nada de inglês, as mulheres entenderam o que Jack queria dizer. Os olhos expressivos de Zuleica olharam fundo para os olhos de Jack, penetrando em sua alma de novo.

As mãos gorduchinhas da negra tocaram em si própria. Murmurou um "Zuleica". Depois, olhou para a moça, que era sua filha, e falou um "Irenilde"; após esse pequeno processo ela olhou para Jack e seus companheiros, esperando resposta. Ele compreendeu, e repetiu o processo, dizendo o nome de cada um. A alforriada escrava pareceu satisfeita.

- O nome dele é Jack, um nome bonito. – Zuleica disse a filha.

- Vamos o deixar a sós, tudo bem? – a moça de vinte e tantos anos diz para a pequena parte da tripulação. Apesar de não entenderem nada, assentem.

As mulheres saem, ambas sorrindo de modo amigável. Apesar de serem bastante humildes, concordaram em hospedar os piratas, por serem ótimas pessoas. Zuleica sofrera muito, sua filha também, quando mais nova. Se não fosse por Anderson Oliveira, nunca teria sido libertada, nunca. Havia muito preconceito contra ela, sim, mas é melhor do que ser melada ao mel depois jogada contra as formigas.

Muito melhor.

Jack, Gibbs e Jake sabiam perfeitamente que as ex-escravas não entenderiam nada do que iam falar, estavam totalmente cientes disto. Porém, sentiram mais facilidade de falar sobre seus planos sobre o dia seguinte (o dia seguinte? Já não era o dia seguinte. Era no próprio dia, eram quase três da matina) sem a presença das negras. Jake lançou um olhar nervoso para Jack antes de perguntar:

- O que nós vamos fazer?

- Nós temos várias coisas para fazer. – um grande gole de rum – Qual das tarefas você quer dizer?

- Eu não estou brincando, Jack. Michelle e Ivy correm perigo _de vida_.

- Quem disse que eu estou brincando? – os olhos dele encararam os olhos do jovem Turner – Escute, filho, eu sei do que está acontecendo, não sou nenhum estúpido. Tenho consciência que aquele banquete foi um fracasso, e que nós não obtivemos sucesso nenhum, até agora não conseguimos nenhum ser que fale português e inglês que queira ajudar pobres piratas. Se eu fosse um capitão malvado, já teria saído dessa cidade, ido direto ao Pérola, navegado até qualquer outra cidade onde existisse moradores falantes de duas línguas. – aí ele deu um enorme gole de rum – Mas não, estou aqui, quebrando as regras piratescas, para salvar a sua querida ladra dos mares e a mais recente integrante do Pérola Negra. É bom nós dormimos agora, homens, porque amanhã, ou melhor, hoje, será um grande dia, savvy?

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Jake relaxou. E dormiu como uma pedra, como de costume. Gibbs lamuriou ainda estar usando vestidos e dormiu logo depois. Jack refletiu sobre o que iria fazer, e depois, dormiu também.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Ivy e Michelle ainda estavam acordadas, na cela. Estava um silêncio de morte, Shelly não estava mais gritando, olhava fixamente para os seus pés descalços. Mexeu os dedinhos, e suspirou. Pensava em tudo que teria pela frente. Iria se casar, iria ter um lindo filho, teria riquezas.

Ivy olhava para as grades da cela, e para a escuridão do corredor. Ela sabia que lá, no corredor, havia um guarda, que ficava vigiando. Vigiando _criminosos. _Era isso que ela havia se tornado? Uma criminosa? Foi educada para no futuro ser encontrada numa cidadezinha chamada Tortuga e conhecer Jack Sparrow? Ficar de porre, e entrar sem querer num navio pirata?

- Michelle... se nós morrermos mesmo, o que você gostaria de ter feito, hoje? – a moça não olhava para Bonny, olhava fixamente para o corredor escuro.

- Eu _não _vou morrer. – ela fala, rouca, com a voz estremecida. Tudo estava provando o contrário.

- Mas, _se_ nós morrermos, é somente uma hipótese. Eu gostaria de ter encontrado o amor da minha vida e me casado. Eu estou muito velha, ficando para titia. – suspiro – Você não está casada, mas pelo menos o noivo já encontrou, e está esperando um filho.

- Ah, SE eu morrer hoje, eu gostaria de ter finalmente casado com o Jake, escolhido o nome do meu filho, o Jake é muito criativo com nomes, você sabe; queria ver o meu pai, ver as minhas irmãs, principalmente a Melinda e inda conversado um pouquinho com o Alex.

- Quem é Alex? – interroga Victoria, desta vez olho a olho com Michelle.

- Ah, ele é um amigo meu. De infância. Eu nasci na Jamaica, mas com uns dois anos de idade eu me mudei para a Inglaterra, morar lá em Bristol, com as minhas cinco irmãs. – sorriu – Então, nosso vizinho era um velhote, que tinha um neto chamado Alexander, da minha idade. Conheci-o com uns cinco anos, quando brincava de correr com uns meninos. Nós ficamos amigos imediatamente.

- E ele era bonito? – srta. Read começara a se interessar pela história de Shelly Bonny.

- Ah, ele tem o cabelo muito preto, como o meu. Mas os olhos dele são verdes, ao contrário dos meus, que são azuis. – começara a se empolgar, contando sobre sua vida. É bom ter Ivy como ouvinte, ela parecia prestar mesmo atenção – Bonitinho. – sorri – Quando eu tinha uns catorze anos, a Melinda quinze, ela se apaixonou por ele. Vivia dizendo que ele era um futuro pedaço de homem.

- Eles se casaram? – os olhos de Victoria brilharam.

- Não sei, com dezesseis anos eu estava viajando com a governanta e Melinda, então a Winship, que era a minha governanta, me empurrou do navio e fui nadando até uma cidade, acho que se chama Port Royal, coisa assim.

Começou a contar sobre sua vida. Lembrou imediatamente da festa de aniversário de uma garota amiga de sua irmã querida; que todos os jovens da cidade foram convidados, inclusive elas e Alex.

**Alguns anos atrás –**

Uma garota de catorze anos e uma garota de quinze andavam ao redor da grande casa. Uma estava mais calma, a que tinha olhos azuis e cabelos negros. A outra, a loura de olhos castanhos, andava feito uma louca e estava com a aparência desesperada. Michelle Bonny passeava calmamente com um vestido nas mãos, Melinda com um outro vestido. A jovem Shelly pediu ajuda para a irmã com o vestido lilás. Ao terminar de se trocar, disse:

- Eu vou dar uma saída.

- Mas... mas... é quase hora de sair! – era engraçado o modo que Melinda falava, desesperada e preocupada.

- Melinda, acalma, mulher. Eu vou falar com o Alex rapidinho, volto já. Ou melhor, eu vou estar perto do carvalho do jardim dele. Procura-me lá, ok? – sorri.

- Na casa do Alex? – a garota corou imediatamente.

- É, do Alex, seu futuro marido. – sorriso sarcástico.

- Pára com isso. Vai logo, te vejo lá.

Melinda se trocou para seu vestido verde. Reclamou com si mesma o fato de ter esquecido de maquiar um pouquinho que seja Michelle, mesmo que ela passasse água quase instantaneamente. Respirou, deu tchau para a mãe e as irmãs (o pai estava no mar). Respirou, continuou a andar, para a casa vizinha. Respirou, e adentrou no jardim, onde Michelle estava curvada, catando algo do chão, e Alexander às gargalhadas. _Respira_.

- O que é que você está fazendo? – perguntou para a irmã.

- Aah, catando as flores que brotam aqui.

- É. – começou Alex, - Catando também os grampos de cabelo que brotam do chão. E rezando para que você não a olhe de trás.

- _Alex_! – lamuriou Shelly – Seu dedo-duro!

A costa do vestido estava com um rasgo, de tamanho médio. Melinda suspirou.

- Subindo na árvore de novo, Michelle? – balança a cabeça – Você não tem nenhuma habilidade. Eu subo, e nem rasgo o vestido. – sorriso cúmplice.

- Ah, é? – um sorrisinho maroto – Vamos ver quem chega primeiro lá em cima. Você é uma frouxa.

– Fique o máximo de tempo sentada, para que não percebam o rasgo do vestido.

- E sem as luvas. Estão com manchas de café, derramei a pouco.

- Como é que você vai arranjar _um par decente para dançar_ sem luvas, criatura?! – os olhos de Melinda faltaram pular das órbitas.

Alex começa a rir, baixinho.

- Senhoritas, acho que é hora de ir. – começa ele – Sei que vocês são as grandes estrelas da noite, lindas como são, mas acho que não vão esperar por vocês para começar a dança. Vocês precisam de galãs como eu para dançar, e ver se conseguem algum namorado decente. – sorri.

- Convencido. – Michelle fala isso sorrindo. Ela não é ninguém para chamar outro de convencido. Melinda limita-se a enrubescer.

- Lá está a carruagem de princesa. Vão pegar carona comigo, damas? – elas assentem com a cabeça – Certo. Entrem. – ele abre a porta, curvado, um digno cavalheiro. Melinda acha isso uma graça. Michelle acha boboca.

Chegaram a casa de Brett. Chegaram a grande casa de Brett. A festa de aniversário da garota estava animada e feliz, com homens vestidos de pingüins com seus ternos carregando bandejas com bebidas.

Depois de um tempo, após de ter desejado felicidades a aniversariante e o trio conversado um bocado, um moço de cabelos muitíssimo ruivo curvou-se e pediu a mão de Melinda para dançar. Ela sorri (sendo simpática; esperava Alex a convidar) e resolve aceitar.

- Olha para não fazer esse ruivinho se apaixonar. – sussurra Alex para Melinda – Ele parece ser do tipo grudento.

A garota saiu dançando feliz, achando Alex protetor. Fantasiava que o moço ruivo a sua frente era o amado, e que estavam dançando uma música lenta e romântica. Shelly conversava feliz com Alexander; com ele, ela se sentia livre para falar qualquer coisa: eram parecidos e ele gostava de fazer piadinhas (como ela).

- Posso ter a honra de dançar com a senhorita, Michelle Bonny? – diz um garoto, um dos bem traquinas e teimosos, que Shelly detestava.

- Não. – diz ela, direta ao ponto.

- E posso saber o por quê? – ele alteia a voz, e a encara, achando-se superior.

- Porque ela vai dançar comigo. – meteu-se Alex, sorrindo. E começa a dançar com Michelle.

A música animada foi trocada por uma mais lenta. Melinda ainda jogava suas madeixas loiras para lá e para cá com o rapaz ruivo, feliz. Shelly dançava olhando para o chão, com medo de esmagar o pé de Alexander. Ele pede para que ela o olhasse.

- Você está bonitinha com esse rosto e essas mãos sem luvas. – diz ele, sem graça. Michelle não tinha idéia do esforço de Alex para falar isso.

- Ah, é? Obrigada, Alex. – sorriso. – Mas esse vestido rasgado está ótimo para mim. Agora no verão é bom, vem um ventinho extra para as costas. Melinda vai ficar horrorizada porque eu não passei a festa toda sentada. Todos estão olhando para o rasgo.

- Não, tolinha. Todos olham para _você_. – respirou fundo – Você está linda.

Deram aquele olhar. Sabe, aquele olhar que sempre ocorre entre o mocinho e a mocinha do filme, pelo começo do mesmo, antes de chegar uma mulher ou um homem malvado que tenta separá-los até o final. Logo depois desse olhar eles dão seu primeiro beijo, e ficam perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro. No filme, quero dizer. Não na minha história.

Na minha história Alex é louco de amores por Shelly, que gosta dele também, mas não quer ficar com ele porque sua irmã favorita é caidinha por o moço que ela também tem grande afeição. Em outras palavras: Melinda gosta de Alex, que gosta de Michelle, que gosta de Alex.

Depois disto, "do Olhar", a música acabou. "O Olhar" morreu por aí. Alex e Shelly se desgrudaram. Passaram o resto da festa conversando, como se não tivessem trocado nenhum "Olhar" na dança. Após horas, a festa acabou e Melinda se despediu do ruivinho dançante. Ele deu um beijinho na mão dela, e se foi, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Esse garoto loiro dança divinamente bem! – gargalha – Ele não pisou no meu pé nenhuma vez. Vocês passaram a noite conversando, mesmo?

- Não, nós dançamos uma música. – começou Alex – E Michelle massacrou meus dedos. – e isso era verdade.

- Loiro? Que garoto loiro?

- Aquele que beijou minha mão. Michelle, eu estava com ele a pouco.

- Aah, aquele ruivo sardento. Eu e Alex rimos um bocado, ele parece um gafanhoto.

- Michelle!

Eles voltaram para casa. Melinda, debaixo do cobertor com Michelle, contou como Alex estava bonito esta noite, e como ele é divertido. Shelly concordou. O pior é que ela achava realmente o mesmo.

**Fim da lembrança –**

- Eu sinto tanta falta de minha família, Ivy! Tanta, você não tem idéia! – os olhos de Michelle começaram a ficar marejados. Rezou para que não chorasse na frente de Victoria. A moça abraçou Michelle, como se fosse uma criancinha.

- Calma. Você é Michelle Bonny, a mulher mais forte de todas, e vai sobreviver. Nós vamos fugir desta. Você vai ver.

Uma lágrima escorregou dos olhos de Shelly, enquanto as moças estavam abraçadas. Ela limpou imediatamente, para que Ivy não a visse assim. Victoria não viu, mas supôs. E viu então que Michelle Bonny era humana, como ela.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

A mobília era confortável, e um pouco cara. Um garoto já havia ido a cama há tempos, estava com curiosidade para saber o que o pai e a forasteira iam conversar, mas o cansaço venceu esta vontade. A mulher começou a sentir sono tarde da noite, e o homem continuava despertado, feliz, por ter a dama em sua casa. A princípio, até pensou que ela fosse uma mulher da vida, mas ao examinar melhor, percebeu que isto não era de sua laia. Como era linda, meu Deus! O vestido de sua falecida esposa serviu perfeitamente nela. Na verdade, ela lembrava bastante a sua falecida mulher. Mas a criatura a sua frente não era Lucy, a mulher a sua frente se chamava Elizabeth.

E era casada, para sua infelicidade.

- Sr. Fernandes, eu gostaria de agradecer mesmo pela hospitalidade, se todos os brasileiros forem como o senhor é, vou adorar os brasileiros. – sorri, educada – Obrigada pelo vestido, o meu estava ensopado. Perdão, mas acho que já vou dormir. A conversa foi muito boa.

- Antes de você se dirigir ao quarto de hóspedes... – diz Pablo – Eu falei de minha vida a senhorita. E sobre você, só sei que é casada. Por que está só, nesta cidade? E por que resolveu tomar um banho de mar? A não ser que tenha caído de um navio, nunca se sabe, não?

- Eu preferia deixar isto sem ser comentado. – sorri, novamente.

- Sem problemas.

- Ah, à propósito, o senhor viu algum homem, que usa _dreads_, meio maluco? E que provavelmente vinha acompanhado de um homem que usa costeletas?

- Nossa, vi sim, ambos. – os olhos dele esbugalharam. Por favor, que ela não seja esposa daquele ser. – Ele, o de _dreads_, roubou de mim um convite para um baile na mansão de Anderson Oliveira e sua mulher. Seria este?

- Oh, acho que não. Ele _nunca_ faria uma coisa dessas. – engoliu em seco. Era Jack! Jack estava aqui mesmo! De manhã procuraria ele, nem que tivesse que passar o dia inteiro em pé.

- Ótimo. – ele não foi enganado por ela. Ela conhecia o homem. – Boa noite, sra. Turner.

- Boa noite.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

- Obrigada, Ivy. – a voz rouca de Shelly soa – Apesar de não nos darmos muito bem, você foi boazinha comigo. Grata.

- De nada, eu acho. – responde, sorridente. Michelle não era tão má assim.

Um ruído é escutado, no corredor da cadeia/delegacia. Michelle levanta-se, precipitada, e olha para o local onde foi escutado o barulho. Chega mais perto das grades, e diz que sabe que alguém está aí. Um resmungo é escutado. Elas pensam logo que é Jack, e que iria resgatá-las agora. Mas não era Jack, a essa hora o capitão dormia profundamente, como Jake e Gibbs, na modesta casa de uma ex-escrava chamada Zuleica. De quem seria o resmungo? O nome do homem, nem foi declarado ainda, mas um apelido já foi dado. Quem achava que esse personagem seria somente um figurante, engana-se. Aparecerá pouco, mas não será inútil assim.

O nome do homem resmungador era John. Mais conhecido como Machão, que segurou Ivy enquanto a moça se desmanchava em lágrimas.

- Psiu! Eu não vou fazer nada de errado. – diz John, vulgo Machão.

- Quem é? _Eu quero ver seu rosto_. – Michelle forçava a voz rouca.

Machão então se revelou. Ivy soltou uma exclamação surpresa. Ele trazia na mão um copo e um caneca.

- Você! – diz Ivy – Vai soltar a gente? Por favor, diga que sim.

- Não posso fazer isso – argumenta John –, srta. Davis, seja lá seu nome, eu não possuo as chaves, e o que guarda as chaves, aquele lá, tem o sono leve. E ele colocou as chaves dentro das calças, eu não vou me atrever a sujar meu nome metendo a minha mão lá.

- Legal. E o que veio fazer aqui? – diz Michelle, grosseira – Dizer que não pode salvar a gente não foi.

- Michelle, ele veio por vontade própria, seja educada. – Ivy a olhou torto.

- Não precisa ser educada comigo, srta. Ivy Davis. – sorriu de orelha a orelha, ela se importava com ele! – Sei que vocês não são irmãs. É óbvio. – deu um sorrisinho cúmplice – Vamos logo ao ponto: vim para cá porque eu estava no forte de Nossa Senhora da Assunção, do lado dos canhões, e de lá conseguia escutar os gritos: "Me tirem daqui!". Então pensei em fazer a gentileza de trazer leite quente com mel, para sua futura rouquidão. Vejo que acertei o que ia acontecer, sua voz está horrível. – sorri.

Michelle estava embaraçada. Ele estava preocupado com uma desconhecida, e que por acaso era uma criminosa, uma pirata. Sem jeito, respondeu um:

- Obrigada. –, de um jeitinho alegre e sem graça.

- Trouxe leite para você também, srta. Ivy Davis. – entregou a caneca e o copo, atravessando as grades. – Se eu puder ajudar algo, eu vou. Simpatizo-me com vocês.

E John saiu, com um amplo sorriso no rosto. As garotas ainda refletiram se bebiam mesmo, podia ser que houvesse veneno, nunca se sabe. Mas pensaram o seguinte: não iam morrer enforcadas? Que diferença faria, morrer envenenada ou enforcada? O resultado é o mesmo. A rouca bebeu do leite quente com mel, e a moça de cabelos cacheados bebeu seu leitinho quente.

- E aí? – indagou Ivy.

- Delicioso. – e bebeu, até o último gole.

**Olááá! ;D**

**É, é isso aí. Demorei, mas postei. (yy) Vocês perguntam: "O que aconteceu? Lara morreu? Foi raptada? Abduzida por etês?". É por isso aí. Eu fui isso e ainda mais um pouco.**

**Esse capítulo não tá tão ruim, mas não tá massa. Razoável. x) Siiim, a volta da Lizzie. :D Eu gostei da cena que ela vê o Pablo. Ele é fofinho. Nesse capítulo tivemos um bocado de fofos: o Pablo, o Alex e o John (Machão). ;**

**Trio amoroso. ;; Trio amoroso é tãão legal:D eu me empolgo. (yy) mas a Michelle, atualmente, AMA mesmo o Jake, okay? Não confundam suas mentezinhas.**

**Pouco Jack. : no próximo teremos muito Jack para comemorar. :**

**Próximo também vai ter a forca. E vinkings malvados aprontando. (yy)**

**Acabar o lenga lenga aqui mesmo e postar. ;**

**SUPER beijo pra Ivone, Rôzinha, Dora. Além de Amanda que me ajuda demais e Ivna. ;D se não fosse por vocês, eu nem escrevia. ;;**

**Beiijo. : Prometo que não vou atrasar muito. :**


	14. Confinadas

O dia amanhecia. No mar, podia-se ver o sol nascendo, como se estivesse saindo da água, que o engolira no pôr-do-sol anterior. Se esta história se passasse numa fazenda, onde estivesse muitas vaquinhas que fizessem "muu", e patos fazendo "quá", neste horário seria altamente sonoro o "cocoricó" do galo.

No mar da costa brasileira, era visto um navio imponente, que a pouco usava velas negras e puídas. Mas agora, neste navio, era instalada uma vela branca. Dentro do navio, todos os tripulantes dormiam num sono, profundo ou não. Sim, havia uma exceção: um garoto de treze anos acabara de acordar, assustado, na cabine do capitão do navio. Mas ele não sabia disto.

A primeira coisa que pensou foi "ah, meu bom Deus, onde eu estou?". Depois lembrou que tinha invadido um navio pirata com a irmã na noite passada. Tinha dormido tarde. Estava agora com as pálpebras pesadas, mas não queria dormir novamente, tinha que estar alerta. Ele era o homem que cuidaria de sua irmã, afinal das contas.

Mas o contrário era bem mais provável.

Notou que dormia sobre as costas da irmã, como se fosse um travesseiro, no chão. Levantou-se rapidamente, como se tivesse levado um choque. Exclamou um "eca", baixinho, com uma expressão de nojo. A menina continuava a dormir, de barriga voltada para baixo.

- Ei, Josephine. – diz, cutucando o ombro da garota de cabelos incrivelmente lisos e castanhos. Ele escuta um gemido de resposta. – Jooosephiiiiine.

- Que é? – uma voz embriagada responde.

- A gente está num navio pirata. Imagine só, nós dois, os gêmeos Read, piratas mais conhecidos e destemidos de todo os oceanos. – os olhinhos castanhos brilharam. A garota não havia se mexido. – Então, nós seriamos ricos, famosos. E eu teria todas as mais belas mulheres se rastejando por mim, e eu poderia virar um sultão muçulmano poligâmico e casasse com trinta e duas mulheres, e elas dançassem sensualmente para mim mexendo os quadris. – na sua mente, isso era fantástico. Pior: era _possível_. – Você poderia roubar Tiago Fernandes para você e...

- Edward? – a voz embriagada voltou.

- Sim?

- Cala essa boca.

O menino limitou-se a cruzar os braços e fazer uma cara emburrada. "Ela vai ver só quando eu tiver minhas trinta e duas mulheres. Elas vão voar em cima do pescoço da Josephine".

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Uma mulher de cabelos pretos usava uma espada gigantesca. Ela encarou a parede de pedra com um olhar de olhos azuis fulminante, como se dissesse "você não é páreo para mim, boneca". Com um único golpe da espada, a parede caiu e ela saiu, triunfante, da cadeia.

Então Michelle acordou. Que droga, era um sonho. Ela ainda estava na droga da cadeia, com a droga de uma caneca do lado dela, com a droga das grades a prendendo, com a droga da forca esperando por ela.

A mulher limitou-se em dar um suspiro. Deu uma olhada em Ivy; nem parecia uma mimada enquanto dormia no chão, com o cabelo todo desgrenhado. Soltou um sorriso. Estava grata por ela ter a escutado na noite passada, quando estava passando por um momento de fraqueza.

Fraqueza? Não, longe disto. Estava num momento profundo. Pronto, ficou melhor. Michelle Bonny não tinha momentos de fraqueza. Então se desligou de onde estava. Olhava fixamente para o chão, e pensava na vida; a vista começou a embaçar, por ela passar tanto tempo sem piscar os olhos.

Sentiu uma mão gelada no ombro. Arregalou os olhos e olhou para trás; lá se estava Ivy. Victoria trazia nos lábios um sorriso feliz.

- Bom dia! – o sorriso de orelha a orelha incomodou Shelly.

- Não, não é um bom dia. – começou – Estou presa, e vou morrer enforcada.

- Que bom! – ela nem escutara Shelly, estava com a cabeçinha de vento feliz. Parecia uma doninha que tinha ganhado a loteria e estava saltitante. Se doninhas apostassem em loteria e tivessem a sorte de ganhar.

Passaram alguns minutos caladas.

- Bem – começa Bonny, quebrando o silêncio –, você é caribenha, correto?

- Sim! Eu tenho cara de inglesa? – diz, sorrindo. Michelle se perguntava se ela estava bêbada – Eu queria ser francesa. Ia ser tão divertido ficar falando _oui, monsieur_.

- Divertido a beça. – balançou a cabeça, suspirando. Ela só podia estar bêbada. Mas como? Ela queria rum! Era injusto, uma garotinha inexperiente como a Ivy beber e ela não. – Você está de porre?

- Não! – agora o mundo dela desabou.

- Pois parece. Vai ver que ser enforcada por pirataria está subindo a sua cabecinha de borboleta.

Logo depois, quase imediatamente, Michelle arrependeu-se de ter falado isto. Ivy mordeu o lábio inferior e seus olhos ficaram marejados; logo em seguida começou a chorar desesperadamente. Seu rosto ficou vermelho, e encharcava o rosto de lágrimas.

- Eu... vou... morrer! – os soluços pontuavam cada palavra. – E... eu nunca... vou... casar e ter... minha família!

Ela abraçou Michelle, que não sabia o que fazer para consolar a pobre coitada. Ela dava tapinhas desajeitados na cabeça e nas costas de Read, e dizia uns "vai ficar tudo bem", mesmo sabendo que não ia ficar.

Mas, por mais incrível que pareça, ia ficar tudo bem mesmo. Elas iam sair bem desta.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Já era por volta das sete da manhã, agora. Um homem acabara de acordar, com a luminosidade do Sol batendo justamente nos seus olhos, assim que abertos. Praguejou e tentou lembrar em que residência estava. Oh, sim, na casinha daquela mulher negra. Ela tinha uma filha simpática; tinha lhe servido rum. E rum é bom. Levantou-se com alguma pequena dificuldade e com uma dor de cabeça terrível: uma dor familiar para ele, a ressaca. Lembrou da meta do dia: ver o dia da condenação das duas tripulantes do sexo feminino e ajudá-las a sair dali.

Olhou para o lado, e ali estava Jake, fitando o chão, melancólico.

- O que houve, garoto júnior?

- O que houve? – ele olhou diretamente para Jack, agora – Você ainda pergunta _o que houve_? Minha noiva passou a noite numa cela. Ela vai ser condenada à forca, junto com Ivy. – a voz dele começara a tremer – Ela vai _morrer _se não fizermos nada.

- Eu sei, filho. – Sparrow sentou ao lado do jovem Turner – Mas eu vou tirá-las de lá. Alguma vez o decepcionei? – Jake abriu a boca, mas Jack o cortou antes que começasse a falar – Não. E esta pode ser alguma fase difícil, você é jovem e está noivo, será pai. Você não está com a mente sã por isso, ser noivo não é lá exemplo de sanidade, mas sei que se importa com as damas. E vou fazer de tudo para salvá-la, e repetindo: quebrando as regras para isso.

Jake deu um sorrisinho forçado. Ele se sentia que Jack falava sério. Ele ia agradecer por sua boa vontade, o capitão do Pérola Negra e tudo mais, mas o ronco sonoro de Gibbs atrapalhou seu raciocínio.

- Acorde ele. – diz Jake.

- _Eu_ sou o capitão, então _eu_ digo as ordens. E digo que vou acordar Gibbs.

Um tapa é dado e Gibbs acorda, atordoado. Eles começam a fazer seu plano, de como tirarão as garotas da cadeia ao lado do forte de Nossa Senhora da Assunção. Chegaram a conclusão que não será fácil, e seria bom um parceiro para ajudá-los nessa incrível façanha.

Um John Machão seria bom, não?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Diário de MB.**

Estou me sentindo como se estivesse afogando, embora nunca tenha me afogado antes. Perdendo o fôlego aos poucos, sabe? Aquela maluquice de sentir sua vida ser sugada, tim tim por tim tim, pelas águas quentes do mar do Caribe, no caso de estarmos no Brasil, do Atlântico.

Eu sempre quis morrer como uma heroína. Lembrada sempre, nos livros, coisa do tipo. Jack terá essa sorte, quando morrer. Quero dizer, eu e ele somos imortais, bebemos da Água da Vida, mas se eu for degolada ou sei lá, não continuarei viva. O meu corpo não ia ficar andando sem uma cabeça, feito uma mula. Mas eu quero dizer, _se _Jack morrer, ele será lembrado como o homem que saiu de uma ilha esquecida por Deus com tartarugas marinhas amarradas aos pés, que assaltou não-sei-o-que sem dar um tiro e tudo mais. Eu sou uma desconhecida, uma Zé Mané.

Quem poderá estar nos livros é Mitchell Bonny. Ele é um cara legal. Afinal, _ele sou eu_. Eu sou legal. Mas, não sei, eu queria que na hora agá, na hora que eu ia finalmente morrer (sendo Mitch ou Shelly), soubessem da verdade. Iam adorar colocar no papel a história de um famoso bulcaneiro que na verdade era uma bulcaneira. Posso até imaginar: "Mitchell ou Michelle? A Biografia da Maior Bulcaneira de Todos os Tempos". Arre! Ia vender aos montes.

Só que eu não vou morrer assim. Eu vou simplesmente ir a uma forca, escutar um homem falar mal de mim (ou falar bem, caso diga do dia que eu deixei o Diego sem mão. Mas ninguém sabe disto), depois um padre vai falar qualquer coisa em inglês, português, latim, que seja. Daí eu morro.

Sei que eu não posso ser enforcada aqui, o Brasil não pode, eu acho. Eu vou ter que viajar para algum canto e ser enforcada. Passará semanas, talvez um mês, para que eu morra. Vai ser os piores dias de minha vida, que eu vou ficar pensando sobre mim o tempo todo, o que eu fiz, o que deixei de fazer. Em Jake, e todos do Pérola. Meu... filho... que nunca nascerá.

Ia ser um homem bom. Um pirata bom. Um bom _filho_.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Quando você anda muito, ou faz por muito tempo determinado exercício, como correr na esteira ou nadar, no fim do dia você sente um peso extra no seu corpo. Sim, você queimou calorias fazendo exercícios, mas os músculos sentem o esforço utilizado. No fim do dia, às seis ou sete da noite, você sentará exausta no seu sofá ou deitará na sua cama e terá de colocar a tevê no modo de desligar só, porque dormirá em menos de dois minutos. Imagine que você nadou uma piscina olímpica diversas vezes: sentirá um peso enorme por cima de você.

Michelle se sentia como se tivesse corrido da Alemanha até o extremo da Rússia, sem parar. E o peso estivesse em cima da cabeça dela, não por todo o corpo. Em resumo: se sentia como se tudo que ela fez estivesse a esmagando agora. Simplificando mais ainda: ela se sentia terrível.

As poucas horas de sono refletiram-se por debaixo de seus olhos. A voz retornara com ajuda do leitinho morno com mel na noite (leia-se: madrugada) anterior. Acordou cedo, apesar de ter dormido tarde, por causa do desespero de sua sina. Dera de cara com Ivy, que estava com certeza pior que ela: a mente da pobre moça estava demasiadamente bagunçada, e estava ficando meio amalucada da cabeça. Victoria chorou do nada, na frente dela. E dormiu em cima dela, babando o seu ombro molhado por lágrimas da mesma mulher.

Shelly escreveu qualquer baboseira em sua agenda, e agora estava a pensar sobre a sua vida novamente.

- Acho que estou melhor, Shelly. – Ivy acordara e começara a espreguiçar-se, com os olhos fechados.

- Bom dia?

- É, acho que bom dia. Estou melhor.

- Você já disse isto.

- Está tão triste, garota. – Ivy fitava os olhos de Michelle – Quais são os projetos para a manhã?

- Não sei, talvez ficar presa numa cela não é lá um boa opção, infelizmente é a única. – Michelle suspirou.

Ivy Read então se levantou e começou a dançar uma valsa imaginária. Fazia uns barulhinhos com a boca, e uns "lá lá lá" ocasionais.

- Acho que o cérebro de alguém aqui está precisando de ajuda médica. – Michelle sentiu vontade de meter uma pedrada na cabeça de Ivy, mas conteve-se. - A sua mente está ficando retardada.

- Vamos dançar, "Melinda Davis"? – os dedos riscaram aspas no ar. "Por que não?", perguntou a cabeça de Michelle. E ela pôs-se a dançar.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

- Eu preciso mesmo fazer isso? – a voz de Ragetti soa.

- Mas é claro. – diz Pintel, bufando.

- Eu não quero invadir a cabine do capitão. É falta de moral e ética. – o único olhinho azul amarelado fita o amigo.

- Mas o capitão não está aqui no momento!

- Eu sei.

- Então podemos beber do melhor rum!

- Mas por que o rum do capitão Sparrow é melhor do que os dos outros?

- Primeiro, porque tudo que não é nosso sempre tem um sabor melhor, os roubados sempre são melhores. Segundo... – Pintel coçou a cabeça, pensando numa resposta plausível – Segundo que eu não tenho de tomar satisfações com um ser como você!

- Ai, magoou. – Ragetti esfregou o tapa-olho.

Pintel abriu uma fresta da porta da cabine, com os olhos esbugalhados e atentos. Ragetti, apavorado, repetiu o ato.

Edward Read, que estava lá dentro, cutucou a irmã Josephine e colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dela, fazendo um "shh". Começou a sussurrar:

- Eles vão abrir a porta! Estamos perdidos! – os olhos de Ed pareciam que iam saltar as órbitas.

- Shiu. Eu dou um jeito, use sua massa cinzenta, pelo menos uma única vez, Edward Read. – a perita em não demonstrar emoções deu uma pequena bocejada e levantou-se, prontamente. Espanou uma sujeira invisível do vestido com as mãos, e saiu, decidida, à porta. Ed gelou. Jo virou o rosto para trás e disse, sussurrando: - Nem acredito que sou sua irmã.

A briga de entro-ou-não-entro continuava, do lado de fora da cabine de Sparrow. Jo escutava silenciosamente do outro lado, e pensava, a mil, o que falaria. Até que uma idéia veio em sua mente engenhosa, de futura assassina protagonista de romances policiais.

- Entrar aqui é errado e vocês sabem disto, bando de ignorantes fétidos. – diz, com voz macabra e tremida, Josephine.

Ragetti gela, e arregala os olhos. Olha para Pintel, que está esforçando-se para manter a imagem de piratinha metido a corajoso.

- É uma alma vingadora! – Ragetti começa a ficar mais desesperado – Era antigamente um homem honesto que foi morto, condenado a guilhotina, sem ter feito mal algum, e agora faz coisas terríveis com os vivos.

- Seu imbecil! – Pintel deu uns tapas na cabeça de Ragetti – Você, seu coisa ruim, atraiu almas ruins para o navio!

- O que é que eu fiz? – o tom choroso apareceu em sua voz.

A jovem Read prontamente e rapidamente saiu do seu posto e pegou rum que estava sobre a mesa, derramou um pouco na sua mão, deixando-a com aspecto molhado. Voltou para trás da porta que ainda tinha uma fresta para o espaço externo.

Fechou a mão molhada com força, agarrando nada. Com a outra mão, prendeu seu pulso. Ao abrir novamente a mão, estava sem cor e sem vida: a corrente sanguínea foi interrompida. Pôs a mão para fora da cabine, que estava amarelada e molhada.

- _Saiam_. – diz, com uma voz rouca e baixa de propósito. Os piratas deram um grito – Ou o mau agouro virá sobre vocês com todo o impacto. – a mãozinha saiu da fresta e Jo soltou o pulso, assim a cor da mão voltou instantaneamente.

- Vamos... obedecer, senhor honesto. – gaguejou Pintel.

E deram no pé.

Josephine achou divertido ter feito isto, é impressionante a capacidade intelectual de certos seres neste navio. Edward gargalhava, e orgulhou-se da irmã que tinha. Mesmo ela matando o pintinho Cristovaldo há dois meses.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

A figura imponente do navio, ao mesmo tempo sombria, dava a impressão que tudo em sua volta estava dentro das trevas. Dentro dele havia dezenas de pessoas, todas com uma aparência pálida e fantasmagórica. Uma, em especial, de cabelos na cintura e ondulados, que por acaso intitulava-se Ivna, olhava fixamente pra a terra firme adiante à procura de Felipe, outro tripulante. Ele traria consigo um tradutor português-inglês, para acharem certo tesouro na ilha de Fernando de Noronha.

Ela percebia cada movimento, precisamente, na costa. Sua visão era aguçada, e muito. Notou um ser andando: era exatamente Felipe Kingston, trazendo consigo um corpo dorminhoco nos braços. Um bote estava fixado na areia, e ele colocou o homem que estava dormindo ao bote, entrou em seguida, e saiu remando até o navio.

Ivna notou como Felipe ficava bonito com o sol da manhã rebatendo em seus cabelos negros, apesar dele ter a pele tão sem cor.

Ao chegar ao navio, Felipe foi saudado por vários tripulantes. Ele tinha preferência em agir durante a noite, mas tinha de achar um tradutor.

O tempo pareceu então esfriar. Uma brisa bateu nos rostos dos tripulantes, e se silenciaram. Notaram o capitão do navio andando no convés, com os sonoros passos feitos por botas; ele parecia flutuar, pelo jeito que andava, mas seus passos denunciavam que ele encostava os pés no chão. Trajava, como de costume, uma roupa que lembrava o hábito de um monge (mas sem o cintinho de corda com os três nós, e em vez de ser marrom, era preto). O capuz destacava-se, que tapava não parcialmente – e sim _totalmente_ – o rosto do capitão, a única parte do seu corpo que era vista sem panos ou botas por cima, era suas mãos pálidas e de aparência morta.

- Qual é a sua surpresa, Sr. Kingston? – a voz ecoava, fria – Isto é o que procurávamos? – o dedo apontava para o corpo do senhor deitado ao chão.

- Não exatamente, senhor. – diz, acabando com seu embaraço. Ele não precisava ter medo do seu capitão, ele sabia que não poderia fazer nada contra ele – Achei-o na alta roda, tem aparência de aristocrata e europeu. As chances de ele saber português são enormes.

- Então, é mais um para a coleção...? O padre ainda está no quarto, que firma saber somente inglês e latim.

O silêncio permaneceu por algum tempo. Todos estavam sem fala, inclusive Felipe. Ivna olhava para o capitão, e queria muito que ele tirasse seu capuz e revelasse seu rosto, consequentemente seus olhos, para poder encará-los.

- Não entendo o que estás a esperar, Kingston. Acorde o senhor aristocrata e descobriremos enfim se é um poliglota ou não.

O trovarador¹ do navio vinking prontamente partiu para cima do ser que estava ao chão e cutucou-o. Os olhos verdes dele abriram-se, assustados. Sentou-se rápido e balançou a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos castanhos balançarem-se também.

- Mas onde...? – gemeu.

- Seu nome, senhor. – Felipe começou o interrogatório.

- O canto onde estou, senhor. – reclamou o recém-acordado.

- Eu faço as perguntas. Seu nome, por favor.

- Alexander Lovett. Mais alguma coisa?

- Línguas que fala. – Kingston olhou para o capitão, como se pudesse saber algo sobre seu estado emocional (o que era impossível).

- Para que saber as línguas que falo? – Alexander estava confuso. O sotaque britânico era altamente perceptível.

- Só responda.

- Inglês, francês.

- E português?

- Nada de português. Ah, sei uma palavra: olá. – o sotaque britânico na palavra em português era engraçado, mas nenhum ser do navio ousou rir dele. Era um momento sério.

O tripulante pálido de cabelos cor de ébano resmungou algo imperceptível.

- Minha vez do interrogatório, mocinho. – diz Alexander Lovett. – Onde estou, quem são vocês, por que têm essa aparência digna de um cadáver, e como fez para que eu dormisse como uma rocha.

- A pergunta – começou o capitão encapuzado – que responderei ao senhor, querido Lovett, não está no seu questionário: onde é seu quarto, e quem é seu companheiro de quarto. – pausa – Acompanhe-me.

Por vontade ou falta de opção, o sr. Lovett atendeu o pedido do capitão. E estranhou tudo que via, como era esquisito tudo isto.

Vai ver, estava sonhando.

**¹ - ****trovarador é um termo que eu inventei, tá? Logo cês vêem o significado. Surpresinha. (:**

**Oláá. :D**

**Demorei, mas chegueei. Eu ia escrever mais, só que acho que o capítulo tá bom até aqui. o/ Tenho uma desculpa para dizer porque demorei tanto para postar: o teclado daqui estava simplesmente uma merda. A letra A sempre empacava e eu tinha de digitar com força, com sacrifício sobrevivi bom tempo. Instalei um teclado novo exatamente neste segundo, esse capítulo **_**todo **_**foi escrito com meu suor. Só o "recadinho da autora" (como diria Ivone) foi escrito com o bom, novo e preto teclado. :**

**Mostrei finalmente o lado mais humano (e fraco) da 'super' Shelly. : Sempre mostrei ela toda 'iáá', e forte, e uma mulher bruta, mas nesse eu achei ela bem 'lalalá', se é que vocês me entendem. Pra quebrar a parte meio triste e sensível (tava de tpm no dia que escrevi, tenho isso a declarar. Sou a prova pura que **_**hormônios realmente existem**_**), coloquei duas ceninhas básicas de Jo (antes era Joh, mudei para Jo) e Ed. ;D**

**Peço zilhões de desculpas por tão pouco Sparrow nesse capítulo. ; mas no próximo ele vai aparecer muito. ; eu juuro. - Esse aqui ia aparecer um bocado, mas eu desisti de fazer o capítulo completo como eu queria, então tudo bem, fica assim mesmo. Desculpa aê.**

**BRIGADA, como sempre, pra Rôzinha, Doora, Ivone, Tih (você voltou! :D). Amandênha, que tá me dando muiiito³ apoio. (: amo todas vocês. -**

**Beiijo. :**

**p.s.: isso aqui em negrito tá demasiadamente comprido? acho que é a animação em escrever num teclado novo. deixa pra lá. o/**


	15. Bala de Canhão

- Jack.

- O que é que deseja, senhor Gibbs?

- Nada. Melhor eu ficar calado.

- Muito bem.

Jack, Jake e Gibbs estavam sentados no chão do humilde casebre de Zuleica e Irenilde, duas negras alforriadas, que vieram de Minas Gerais. Os três olhavam para as duas que estavam sentadas a sua frente, caladas. Nenhum soltava um pio.

- Oh, _ladies_, eu preciso dizer uma coisa. – diz, lentamente (põe lentamente nisto). Ambas não entenderam nada. – Eu sou um pirata. – fez gestos, demonstrando "eu" com as mãos batendo no seu peito e "pirata" como um ser de tapa-olho.

- Mãe, o que ele quer dizer? – diz a moça.

- Não faço idéia.

Jack limita-se em suspirar. As duas damas já o ajudaram o bastante, ele podia tomar conta de si próprio a partir de adiante; não pediria ajuda. Perto da casinha existia um forte, o chamado Forte de Nossa Senhora da Assunção (mas ele não sabia o nome do mesmo. Mas sabia que era um forte, por causa dos canhões e tudo). Iria agradecer, pelo menos.

- Senhores – começou Jack para seus companheiros –, teremos de partir. Precisamos resgatar as nossas charmosas criminosas da pequenina prisão; de lá temos que partir imediatamente para o Pérola, e voarmos para qualquer outro lugar dessa colônia de Portugal, e finalmente achar um tradutor para aquele mapa infernal. – o jovem Turner e o senhor Gibbs assentiram com a cabeça.

Jack levantou-se. Todos o imitaram, levantando-se também. Jack deu um sorriso conquistador e extremamente bonito, para as duas mulheres que falavam português. Ele ajoelhou-se diante de Zuleica, e pegou sua mão. Deu um beijo na mão dela e disse um:

- Obrigado.

A mocinha Irenilde ficou encantada com este gesto, e sorriu para Jack. Zuleica estava meio sem graça, mas deu um sorrisinho encabulado para o capitão do Pérola Negra. Ele tirou o chapéu e dirigiu-se para a porta. Gibbs repetiu o ato, idem referente à Jake. Sparrow olhou ainda uma vez para trás, e tirou o chapéu novamente, cortês.

E se foi. Segundos depois, Zuleica comentou para a filha:

- Era um homem encantador, não é mesmo?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

- Isso, Michelle. Dois pra lá, dois pra cá, dois pra lá, dois pra cá. – dizia uma moça de vinte e dois anos, de cabelos cacheados no momento armados em um coque no momento desarrumado. Ela tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

Outra moça de vinte e dois anos estava presente na cela que a outra. Ela tinha os cabelos negros e de um ondulado único e de muito destaque. Os olhos que a senhorita possuía tinham a tonalidade azul, lembrando o céu da cidade que elas estavam. A garota/mulher de olhos cor de mel fitava a criatura a sua frente que dançava ao som de uma música imaginária.

- Acho que se você estivesse dançando com um par, teria pisado nos pés dele nada delicadamente umas cem vezes, mas está muito bom para quem começou dando passos aleatórios.

- Obrigada, eu acho.

Agora Shelly Bonny senta ao chão, com o cabelo grudado na face por causa do suor. Ela olha para o vestido que usava. Nunca gostou do vestido, do jeito, da cor, do jeito que apertava sua cintura (valorizando seu corpo, mas como se ela prestasse atenção a isso). O calor estava a deixando enlouquecida, e sentiu a necessidade de uma fita de cabelo. Teve uma brilhante idéia.

Rasgar uma tira de tecido do vestido.

Quando ela começou este serviço, Ivy Read quase arrancou todos os tufos de cabelo da parceira de cela.

- O que você pensa que está FAZENDO?! – os olhos dela quase saltaram das órbitas. – Esse era um dos meus MELHORES vestidos!

- Mas eu estou com calor. – amarrou o cabelo com a tira de tecido. – Ah, assim vai melhorar. Aqui está quente demais.

- Michelle... ou melhor, Melinda, como é que você conseguiu aprender a manejar uma espada? É tão difícil.

- Simples, minha cara. – sorri. Ivy? Interessada em _espadas_? Parecia difícil de crer. – Sabe como é. Eu era um homem, ou melhor, pirata. Tinha que aprender rápido como esgrimir e como atirar, para valer alguma coisa no navio; eu sempre gostei de ação e aventura. – dá uma pausa, como se lembrasse do dia – Eu tinha um amigo, sabe como é. O Paul, bom homem, bom pirata. Ele me ensinou tudo o que eu sei. Claro que eu tive uma facilidade fora do sério para mexer com as magníficas espadas, modéstia à parte; ele me mostrou o ângulo exato de usar a lâmina, os nomes delas, os costumes.

- E ele era bonito?

Michelle notou que voltou a realidade. Ela estava animadíssima falando de espadas e Ivy Victoria quis descobrir se o amigo dela tinha uma boa estética. Paul era bonito, sim. Mas graças a ele que teve de fugir do navio, ele a viu... bem, sem roupa nenhuma. A cena seguinte foi ela dando um soco no estômago dele e quebrando seu nariz porque ele falou "uau". Não foi uma boa experiência.

- Era. – Bonny soprou uma mecha de cabelo negro que caiu em seu rosto – Vamos fazer um teste. Como é o nome da espada maior que Jack lhe mostrou?

Com um esforço descomunal, a moça de cachos castanhos respondeu, sorridente:

- Montante!

- Acertou. – isso tinha surpreendido Shelly – E as menorzinhas?

- Eu me lembro que uma era a dadaga. E o outro era o cutelo. E tinha o alfanje, e o sabre, e o florete. E ainda a que eu escolhi, a katana.

- Sim. E é adaga. Eu não entendo porque Jack lhe deu somente uma katana, o mais comum é usar duas ao mesmo tempo, as katanas são as favoritas dos ambidestros por causa deste detalhe. Perfeita para decapitar pessoas.

Michelle levanta-se subitamente. Pega a cadeira de madeira cheia de cupins mais próxima de seu alcance; Ivy se pergunta, assombrada, o que ela vai fazer. O ato seguinte de Shelly seria pegar a cadeira e, com sua força de seis anos na pirataria, partir a perna da cadeira. Partiu outra. Victoria olhava para ela, horrorizada.

- Nossas espadas. Pegue. – ergueu uma "espada" com a mão esquerda para a moça.

- Não, obrigada.

- Vamos lá, sua medrosa. – um sorriso presunçoso apareceu em Michelle – Com medo de perder de mim, eu sei.

Ivy pegou a espada, ofendida. Poderia ser algo divertido. A última coisa que ela aprendeu na sua vida tinha sido a bordar, com sua mãe adotiva que estava o momento na Inglaterra. Olhava para Michelle, atenta, com seu pedaço de madeira (estava com certo nojo do mesmo, era feio e cheio de pó).

- Primeira lição: quando for oferecer a espada a alguém, sempre use a mão esquerda. Entregar a arma com a mão direita é considerado uma falta tremenda de educação.

- Certo, professora. – ela dá um sorrisinho.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Elizabeth Turner acabara de despertar. Estava instalada em uma cama com um belo dossel rosado e florido, tipicamente feminino. Tinha passado à noite numa vilazinha em volta a um forte chamado Forte de Nossa Senhora da Assunção. O nome do proprietário da casa onde estava no momento era Pablo Fernandes, um membro da alta burguesia. Ele tinha a adorado desde o primeiro momento, ela sentiu isto.

Olhou calmamente pela janela. Um céu limpo com um sol radiante era a paisagem vista; bonito de se ver. Sentou-se na cama, e pensou no que deveria fazer. Estava com uma roupa dada pelo sr. Fernandes; era um belo vestido. Estava em uma colônia portuguesa, atrás de um pirata esquisito que era Jack Sparrow. Tinha de ir, já tinha dado problemas suficientes para o dono da moradia. Afinal, aquilo não era uma pensão.

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se a porta. Quando ia girar a maçaneta, a porta abriu-se e revelou Pablo Fernandes carregando uma bandeja com pães e frutas tipicamente tropicais. Ele deu um sorriso mostrando sua dentição perfeita; os olhos deram uma olhada tímida no rosto espantado de Lizzie.

- Bom dia – começou sr. Fernandes –, aonde pensa que vai, em jejum?

- Bom dia. – ela curva a cabeça, cumprimentando-o, sem desgrudar os olhos dos olhos cor de mel dele.

- Então, não me respondeu. Não quer sentar-se e comer seu café da manhã? Tirei estes cajus do pé. Bem, meu filho Tiago tirou agora, mas não importa.

Ela não ia fazer esta desfeita com o pobre coitado. Ele não tinha visita há séculos, era visível. E ele provavelmente tinha acordado cedo para fazer o café. E a parte mais relevante: parecia estar delicioso.

- Obrigada.

- Que nada, o prazer é meu. Agora se sente, sim? – ele a dirigiu até a cama e sentou-se ao lado dela; pôs a bandeja no colo e entregou a ela um caju. – Cuidado com a roupa: esta frutinha aqui dá nódoa. – ela consentiu. Depois de engolir um caju inteiro, disse:

- Por que está sendo tão bonzinho comigo? Eu sou uma desconhecida. Até agora não demonstrei ter posses.

- Porque me simpatizo com seu rosto. Tome este lenço, limpe sua boca.

- Mas que tipo que simpatizar? – continuou ela. Estava com medo de magoar o homem.

- Se é que existe mais de um tipo de simpatizar, donzela, o tipo de simpatizar que eu falo é que eu gostei do seu jeito de falar e andar, agir. E sua beleza descomunal.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se seguiram a partir daí. Liz comia com entusiasmo, estava faminta, e esqueceu ligeiramente de modos ao comer os pães. Pablo assistia a moça comer, sem ligar se ela tinha modos ou não. Só não saia de sua mente de como ela é parecida com sua falecida esposa Lucy.

- Tenho de ir, senhor Fernandes. O que eu faço aqui é de uma importância fora do normal.

- Pode me chamar de Pablo.

- Pois então, Pablo, obrigada por deixar esta forasteira aqui passar a noite na sua residência, estou muito grata. Mas eu tenho de cumprir o que eu vim fazer. É muito importante.

- Por acaso é achar o capitão Jack Sparrow?

Ela engoliu em seco, agora. Isso era uma porcaria, mesmo. Teria que fazer alguma coisa para que ele não desconfiasse que ela fosse uma pirata, porque poderia trazer conseqüências não muito agradáveis para ela. Este silêncio funcionou como um consentimento, ao ver de Pablo.

- Eu desconfiava. Desde ontem. Seu marido conseguiu roubar um convite para um banquete na moradia de um dos comerciantes mais influentes daqui.

- Marido? Ele não é meu marido. Longe disto. É um... ah, colega.

- Colega? – o rosto mostrou uma expressão aliviada – Ele está foragido. Foi descoberto que ele é um pirata, então duas moças foram presas e o restante fugiu, provavelmente para longe.

- Duas?

É claro e evidente que uma destas moças era Michelle. Mas duas? Geralmente Anamaria não ia junto para missões mais arriscadas e importantes. Mas quem seria, então? Mais uma de Jack? Entre os foragidos com absoluta certeza estaria Gibbs. Talvez seu filho Jake. Suspiro.

- Eu posso levá-la para a pequenina cadeia que elas foram presas, é bem próximo do forte criado pelos holandeses e que foi tomado mais tarde pelos portugueses; o Forte de Nossa Senhora da Assunção.

- Seria muito incômodo para você me indicar o caminho para a tal cadeia?

- Seria muito incômodo para você que eu a levasse para lá?

- Absolutamente, nenhum incômodo.

- Então vamos.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

- Vamos breve para Vila Rica, querida. – diz Anderson Oliveira, sentado ao lado da esposa, na cama onde ambos passavam a noite, na mansão deles.

- Para qual finalidade a pressa para seguir até a capitania de Minas Gerais? – responde, surpresa, Amanda.

O marido não respondeu, somente começou a calçar suas botas. Ele estava receoso de dizer sobre sua decisão a mulher, ele queria conversar com um garotinho de apenas onze anos, o pequeno Cláudio Manoel. Estava cheio de idéias para libertar a colônia de Portugal, as idéias de diversos iluministas torturavam a sua mente. Ele previa que logo Portugal cobraria imposto pelo ar que respiravam. Na verdade, sentia medo de falar para Amanda. Ela sabe aterrorizar uma pessoa.

- Você não me respondeu. Eu pretendo assistir a execução daquelas piratas. E gostaria que aquele rato imundo de Sparrow fosse pego.

- Há esta hora, ele já deve estar longe. Amanda, eu quero ver como está indo a minha mina de perto, a produção de ouro está fantástica. Mas aquele capataz batendo nos negros me deixa fora do sério. De verdade. Depois disto, eu quero passar um tempo em Paris.

- Tudo bem, eu sinto falta das conversas que tinha com Jean-Jacques. Mas quero presenciar a execução de Melinda e Ivy.

- Droga, Amanda. Nunca se pode fazer uma execução aqui, nós teremos de levar essas duas para Portugal. – sr. Oliveira bufou. Finalmente terminou de se calçar, e levantou-se. – E achar Jack Sparrow, esqueça. Ele está em qualquer lugar do Atlântico agora. E, provavelmente, o mais longe possível.

- É simples: enforque-as aqui. Eu dou um jeito, você verá. – ela levanta-se também.

Ele fita a esposa. Quando resolvia fazer aquilo, estava decidido. Caso ele insistisse em não, ela iria persistir até que ele aceitasse a sua idéia, e daria inúmeros argumentos de como isto ou aquilo era fácil de resolver e era vantajoso. Se continuasse a recusar, ela passaria para o lado sentimental, dizendo que ele fizesse isto, por ela. Não estava com paciência para escutar este discurso. Limitou-se a suspirar e dizer um "está certo".

- Pegarei agora o sapato que Diego me deu. Ele tem salto e nele eu me sinto mais superior e sexy. – e saiu, saltitando, serelepe.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Os gêmeos Read estavam incrivelmente calados, um diante ao outro. Josephine estava achando o clima muito agradável por não ter que escutar o que o irmão fala. Já Edward não gostava do silêncio que pairava na cabine do capitão do Pérola Negra, tudo era bastante tedioso.

- Que chato. – lamuria Ed, com a mão apoiada no queixo, a frase sendo completada com um suspiro no final. – Eu tenho sono.

- A explicação é lógica: você não dormiu bem. E a culpa é inteiramente sua. – responde a irmã, balançando a cabeça, com os lisos cabelos acompanhando o tal movimento.

- Quer saber o que eu sonhei? – os olhos de Ed brilham, empolgado.

- Não pretendo.

- Mas eu vou contar. – sorri – Eu sonhei que nós estávamos na Inglaterra, com mamãe, e o tio Francisco passava uma temporada conosco, aquela esquisita.

- Ele é um homem formidável. – Jo tinha boas lembranças do tio. Ele o ensinou os sintomas da morte por ataque cardíaco.

- Sim, continuando, ele estava falando qualquer coisa em português, e eu e a mamãe não entendíamos nada, só você. Afinal, nunca vi uma pessoa que fala português tão bem quanto você, além de inglês. Então eu resolvia sair para fazer alguma coisa fora de casa, e os garotos da rua me deram um cavalo chamado Ventania que comia muita rapadura, e ele saiu voando.

- Que educativo. – reclamou Josephine.

A menina levantou-se para a mesa onde Jack bebia rum e apoiava seus pés. Ed disse que ela largasse ali, poderia haver algum tipo de máquina mortífera que a reduzisse em pedaçinhos. Ela disse que poderia arriscar. O irmão ainda repetiu que a cabine iria ficar toda cheia de sangue e que ele não gostava da cor vermelha. Então ela afirmou que: a) era improvável que existisse algo como isto em pleno século XVI, era algo muito futurista e tecnológico e b) ela ia achar adorável ser morta de um jeito tão emocionante.

Ed desistiu de fazer a irmã ficar assustada, era muito difícil fazer que aquela pobre criatura macabra sentisse alguma coisa além de sede de sangue. A garota mexia com fervor os papéis do capitão, e Josephine achou algo que a chamou atenção.

- Um mapa.

- Que divertido! – Edward foi saltitando até a irmã – Deixe-me ver, Jo, por favor.

- É Josephine.

- Tem um bilhetinho colado ao mapa, olhe. E nele está escrito alguma coisa. E não é em inglês.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Jack Sparrow olhava interessado para a cadeia minúscula da vila. Ele e seu imediato, mais um tripulante, estavam escondidos no forte ao lado. Idéias passavam num turbilhão na mente de todos, como iriam se infiltrar ali, passando despercebidos.

- Podemos improvisar algumas burcas e podemos fingir ser mulheres muçulmanas. – Jake fala, achando isto brilhante.

- Pessoas daqui não desconfiarem disto é tão improvável quando Gibbs ganhar uma garota com suas técnicas de sedução. – responde Jack, insatisfeito.

- Seria ótimo se tivéssemos um aliado. – continua o jovem Turner.

- E que de preferência falasse português. – completou Gibbs.

- E que de preferência oferecesse um gole de rum para mim. – Sparrow muda então de estratégia. – Podemos usar os canhões. Eles parecem ser fortes o suficiente para destruir uma parede de rocha, não é mesmo?

- Para usar canhões é preciso balas de canhão.

- Isto é óbvio, senhor Gibbs. A questão a ser respondida é: como conseguiremos usar um canhão?

- Com... balas de canhão?

- Muito bem, garoto Turner! – Jack bate as palmas – Agora qual seria a nossa solução para derrubarmos aquilo e sair em busca, enfim, para algo mais produtivo chamado tesouro?

- Conseguindo balas de canhão! Ha!

- Parabéns, senhor Gibbs! Conseguimos um resultado. Agora precisamos de um resultado do resultado, que seria justamente achar uma bala de canhão plausível para tal façanha. Isto nós conseguiríamos com exatamente um aliado, que o jovem Turner sugeriu há pouco. Hm, isto quer dizer, em outras maneiras, que seria realmente mais fácil arrancarmos as pesadas rochas com a força física a arranjar um ser nas redondezas que esteja disposto a ajudar pobres piratas.

- Mas você é o capitão Jack Sparrow!

- Sinto-me lisonjeado, filho. Consiga um cúmplice para nós nos próximos trinta minutos que viva por estas bandas e tcharã! Teremos de volta sua... graciosa noiva; feito?

- Você vai ver só. Eu vou conseguir.

- Boa sorte, Jake.

- Obrigado, Gibbs. – agradece Jake.

Ele então ergueu o rosto e fez uma expressão digna de sua súbita importância. Olhou para as botas surradas, e exclamou que estavam sujas. Disse que estava todo amarrotado, e precisava imediatamente de novas calças. Senhor Gibbs o chamou de engomadinho, e que fosse atrás logo de alguém. Ele lembrou do seu posto de importância e ergueu o queixo novamente. Jack o desejou boa sorte.

Até que Jake esbarra numa criatura alta e forte. John. Que possuía um apelido carinhoso, no qual seria o adjetivo machão.

John soltou uma reclamação em português e Jake pediu que ele aceitasse suas humildes desculpas, estava com pressa e não prestou atenção como deveria. John, vulgo Machão, disse que hoje estava de bom humor e aceitaria suas escusas, agora em inglês.

- Você fala inglês! – Jake parecia que ia jogar fogos de artifício a qualquer momento para comemorar, talvez beber champanhe. Na falta destes, contentou-se em mostrar um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Sim, eu falo. – John acha estranha a reação do indivíduo a sua frente.

- Eu não sei se posso fazer tal indagação, mas creio que é importante e necessito arriscar. Você provavelmente pensa que sou esquisito, mas é importante para mim e para minha, bem, para mim e para outras duas pessoas. Preciso de... uma bala de canhão, é isso.

- Posso saber para qual finalidade?

- Se eu tivesse preferência, escolho não dizer.

- Então, boa sorte com a bala de canhão. Adeus.

- Não, não, não, não! – o Turner correu em disparada para John; não perderia a oportunidade disto. – Por favor, eu imploro. Eu descobri que duas moças foram presas e...

- Elas são muito bonitas.

- É, isso mesmo. E eu estou interessado em uma delas, a de cabelos pretos e olhos magnificamente azuis. – os olhinhos idênticos ao do pai brilharam – Então, resolvi resgatá-las.

- Você seria preso por tal ato.

- É, eu sei, mas é importante para mim. Quando deparei com aquela face, senti que ela é a mulher de minha vida; e que me tornaria o mais feliz dos homens no dia que estivéssemos juntos. Ela é, quero dizer, parece ter, um caráter único.

- Ela é meio agressiva, e creio que está grávida.

- Como sabe que ela é agressiva?

O homem falante de português e inglês enrubesceu, e optou ficar calado. Estava admirado com a outra moça, de cabelos e olhos cor de mel, dona de lindos cachos. E parecia ter enorme classe, com aquele ar pomposo que toda dama que se preze necessita ter. Vamos encarar os fatos: o sujeito estava disposto a salvar duas senhoritas, e ele também. Ele sabia exatamente onde os militares escondiam as balas de canhão. Seria isto vantajoso?

Ele respondeu. E Jake correu até Jack, gritando:

- Consegui um aliado! Falante de duas línguas, por acaso!

**Olá. :)**

**Podem dizer amém. Devo ter demorado milênios para escrever um reles capítulo babaca, mas pelo menos ele aqui está, são e salvo, no exato momento. :D E ele tá tãão curtinho. :x  
**

**Antes, necessito dar meus argumentos: primeiro, eu estava ocupadésima esquevendo um roteiro de peça depois decorando-o (a apresentação é terça-feira, desejem-me sorte), e o meu papel é muiiito³ difícil, com falas extensas. Sim, o outro motivo é que eu estava estudando pra burro, porque a minha nota em geometria não foi muito boa, digamos assim. E os outros motivos eu estou com preguiça de falar. :  
**

**Sim, eu acho que com um parágrafo daqui vocês notaram uma revelação e tanto. Se leram com atenção (acho que nem atenção precisava), notaram. ;) srta. Bonny e Read ficando colegas. :D Jack Sparrow com um aliado. (y)**

**Preguiça de escrever mais. Um beijão pra todos que lêem, especialmente para Dora, Ivone, Roxane e Tiih. :) Preeessa. Beijão pra todo mundo, ah, eu já escrevi isso. Tchau (?).**

**Espero não demorar muito com o dezesseis. :**

**Lara.**


	16. Revelação

A prisão da cidade era absurdamente pequena. Dentro dela só existia uma cela, e três indivíduos estavam dentro dela, dentre eles, duas mulheres. A cela não era muito confortável, e a palha no chão era bastante suja. O responsável pelas chaves estava dormindo, encostado à parede da prisão. As chaves estavam bem guardadas, dentro de suas calças. Ele sonhava no dia que o monopólio comercial acabasse e o Alvará de D. Maria fosse abolido, mas isto não vem ao caso agora. A aparência da delegacia por fora era grotesca: a parede era feita por pedras postas umas sobre as outras. As grades da cela eram de um ferro enferrujado, com aspecto sujo. O piso era de terra batida, mas em boa parte da parte usada pelo delegado era com paralelepípedos no chão.

Acho que já descrevi o suficiente da prisão. Ela era pertíssima do Forte de Nossa Senhora da Assunção e tudo mais. Acho que não é necessário falar do estado mental das duas senhoritas que estavam na cela.

Uma se chamava Michelle Bonny. Ela era dona de cabelos negros e ondulados, com o comprimento um tanto mais comprido que no ombro. O par de olhos azuis geralmente estavam dando uma olhadela presunçosa, ou cúmplice. A boca dava muitas vezes um sorriso engraçado. Alta, magra, pés e mãos grandes (a grande decepção de sua irmã).

A outra era uma aprendiz de pirata, embora não quisesse admitir. Seu nome era Ivy Victoria Read, um nome que ela achava demasiado requintado. Era um prazer ser chamada de srta. Read. Os cachos de tonalidade mel davam um ar de bonequinha de porcelana nela, e sua pele alva combinava com essa impressão. O corpo bastante feminino estava suado, inclusive suas pequenas e delicadas mãos.

O suor é algo com um odor particularmente inconfundível, eliminado pelos poros da pele, para poder regular a temperatura de nosso organismo.

Esqueci de adicionar que era uma reação detestada por Ivy Read.

- Pé errado, não, não! É, é, assim mesmo. Olhe para mim. Para _mim_, Ivy. Olhe para meus _olhos_, Ivy! – Michelle, suada, estava dando aulas de esgrima para Ivy. Esgrima sem espadas, e sim com dois tacos de madeira suja arrancada de uma cadeira.

- Mas eu tenho que olhar para a sua – Ivy deu uma pausa –... espada. – completou em tom irônico, enquanto pulava para trás tentando se defender. Era uma posição ridícula.

Michelle aplicou um golpe certeiro na falsa espada, e a mesma voou longe. Ela acertou uma caneca suja de leite quente com mel trazida por John Machão na noite anterior e a mesma (a madeira, não a caneca) rompeu-se ao meio. Acabou-se a brincadeira.

- Ivy, escute bem. – Bonny encarou a colega, séria. – É uma das regras mais importantes, em minha opinião. Você deve encarar os_ olhos _do seu oponente. Você não deve olhar para a _espada_ do inimigo. A espada pode mentir. Os olhos, _nunca_. Entendeu?

- Entendi.

- A espada mente, os olhos nunca. É importante.

- Certo. Eu aprendi.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Havia um navio muito anormal na costa brasileira. Parecia ter saído de um livro, tinha a aparência de um navio viking, porém, não possuía os remos nos lados, onde os escravos remavam, e sim velas. Havia também escassas cabines, o que um navio viking não possuía. Mas a arquitetura do navio assemelhava-se àqueles navios.

Oh, sim, e os navios vikings de verdade possuíam pessoas menos pálidas do que o nosso naviozinho aqui.

Na proa, estavam dois seres, ambos pálidos. Um se chamava Felipe, a outra Ivna. Eles conversavam, calmamente, olhando para o sol que tinha acabado de acordar.

- Então, ele não fala nada de português. – diz Ivna, séria – Não adiantará de nada, Felipe. Estamos completamente ferrados.

- Eu ainda conseguirei um que fala português e inglês, Ivna, minha querida. Você verá só. Eu vou ter o prazer de ver morrer todos os três daquela cela, que foram inúteis para nós.

- Eles merecem uma punição. Ainda vão consumir todos os nossos mantimentos.

- Conversei com o capitão. Ele disse que dará comida boa para eles, que eles não são culpados de ser pegos por nós pensando que falam duas línguas. O capitão deve ter pena deles.

- Às vezes eu não entendo o capitão. Ele sabe que é o destino de alguns morrerem, e destino de outros, matar.

- Se bem que é por causa deste destino que estamos atrás deste tesouro, não é, minha flor?

- Você tem toda a razão. E aquele rapaz, que você capturou dia desses, de olhos verdes e cabelos pretos?

- O que é que tem ele? – ele olhou desconfiado.

- Como ele vai, não sei, algo do tipo.

- Não me diga que você está interessada nele. Eu soube que é um daqueles garotos que trabalham para a Marinha Britânica. Acho que ele gosta de literatura, estava lendo um livro importado da França. Veio aqui porque estava querendo conversar com um tal de Pablo Fernandes, ele estava interessado em comprar alguma coisa dele. Ah, e quando ele confessou-se ao padreco que temos à bordo, depois de perguntar se um anglicano pode confessar-se e o padre responder que somos todos filhos de Deus, ele disse que se arrepende por ter feito uma mulher, irmã de sua grande amiga, chorar.

Passou-se silêncio. Ivna resolveu dar um beijo na bochecha de Felipe de despedida, e sair. Dizia estar com sono por ter dormido pouco durante a noite, e ia deitar por algum tempo.

Na verdade, ela iria ver o homem que tinham apanhado, Alexander Lovett.

Chegou à cabine dos condenados, empurrou a porta devagar e deparou-se com o Sr. Lovett sentado no chão, com o olhar vidrado no caju amarelinho que estava no chão. Ivna ficou encantada com a expressão do homem, e fechou a porta rapidamente. Enrubescida, olhou para os lados. E resolveu ir à cama.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Duas figuras se aproximavam da cadeia, agora. Ela estava satisfeita que tinha ele a ajudando, poderia ser bem útil. Além de ele ter a abrigado durante a noite, o que foi muito bom para ela. E ainda pôde a alimentar quando acordou. E ele era um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

Ele estava feliz por ter a companhia dela, que lembrava muito sua falecida esposa. Estava triste por a mesma ser casada, mas só de tê-la por perto e lembrar de Claire, era o suficiente.

- Então, esta é a cadeia. – indicou Pablo Fernandes.

- Estou grata a você. – responde Elizabeth Turner, sorrindo. – Eu posso entrar lá, e falar com as pessoas?

- Acho que pode sim. O que houve, você conhece uma delas?

- Ah, bem, na verdade, eu conheço de vista uma delas, é a filha do filho do amigo de uma amiga minha. Ela se perdeu no mundo, coitadinha. Eu queria confortá-la com minhas palavras.

- Oh, sim, claro. – diz o Sr. Fernandes. – Vou deixá-las à sós, tem um vigia aí dentro. Eu estarei a esperando aqui fora.

A antiga srta. Swann entrou na delegacia e viu o vigia num sono pesado, e não avistou as suas chaves. Resolveu falar logo com Michelle, não poderia perder tempo, Pablo poderia desconfiar de alguma coisa (se é que já não estava desconfiando).

Então viu duas moças conversando. Uma era visivelmente Michelle, e a outra uma desconhecida de cabelos anelados.

- Michelle?

Ela tomou um susto, dando um salto. Olhou para trás rapidamente e corajosamente, vendo a sua quase sogra. Então, ela deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e disse que susto ela tinha dado nela. Apresentou então Ivy a Elizabeth.

- À propósito, meu nome por enquanto é Melinda Davis, não esqueça deste detalhe. E o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Deixe de ser grosseira, _Melinda_! – diz Victoria Read, reprimindo-a.

- Eu estou aqui porque Will pediu que viéssemos atrás de Sparrow, ele está sentindo que precisa de ajuda de algum meio. Um sonho o avisou de vikings, algo deste tipo, e pode ser perigoso até mesmo para o lendário capitão Sparrow. – explicou-se Lizzie.

- Oh, claro. Estamos atrás de um tesouro, mas depois eu lhe explico melhor, antes nos tire daqui. Ah, Ivy, essa que é a mãe do Jake. – Ivy ficou surpresa. Ela parecia muito jovem para ter um homem feito.

- Eu não posso tirá-las daí agora. Vocês estão a caminho da forca, não é? Eu vou ajudá-las, mas antes vou atrás do capitão Sparrow.

- Corra. – suplicou Ivy. – Pode ser que nós não tenhamos muito tempo.

Elizabeth confirmou com a cabeça, e saiu às pressas atrás de Pablo, que estava quietinho no mesmo canto que ela antes o vira.

Mal sabia ela que ele escutou toda a sua conversa.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

A manhã é linda. Os pássaros cantam, o mar fazendo o seu fundo musical, com o burburinho das ondas. Mas isto estava pouco importando para os gêmeos Josephine e Edward Read. Eles estavam empolgados (a garota sem demonstrar isto) demais por causa de um papel encontrado junto a um mapa.

- Que língua é esta, Josephine? – diz o garoto. Não é respondido. – Jo, minha irmãzinha, isto é português?

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ela diz:

- Meu nome é Josephine. – deu uma pequena pausa e prosseguiu, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. – Isto se trata de um poema obscuro sobre um tesouro localizado numa ilha próxima a onde estamos, o qual pode acabar com maldições de todo gênero. Bom para quem tem uma mente estreita e ordinária.

- Ah, meu Deus, que interessante! – Ed mostrou um sorriso com todos seus dentes. – Deixe-me ver, por favor!

A garota entregou o papel para o irmão, de má vontade. Ele fingia entender cada palavra, mas para ele, aquilo era como hieróglifos. Colocou a mão no queixo, e estralou os dedos.

- Mas é claro que se trata de uma maldição bem perversa, eim?

Josephine suspirou. Como era difícil ser a irmã mais velha, mesmo sendo por alguns poucos minutos.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

O vigia da cadeia parecia estar morto, por estar de um mesmo jeito durante tanto tempo. Mas, finalmente, mostrou algum sinal de vida. Silencioso, chegou até a cela e viu a cadeira faltando-lhe duas das suas pernas. Ele lamuriou-se e pegou uma cadeira que estava perto de seu alcance.

- Bom dia, garotas. – disse, em português. Seu sotaque era de Portugal. Ivy deu um sorriso como se entendesse o que ele fala e Michelle fez uma expressão interrogativa. – Vejo que vós destruístes a pobre cadeira.

- A culpa não foi nossa. – disse Ivy _em português_. Michelle quase teve enfarte quando viu a cena a seguir.

- Não, a culpa foi certamente do moço que ali dorme. – deu uma piscadela no olho esquerdo. – Como as senhoritas poderiam fazer isto, não é?

- Certamente. Somos damas da alta-sociedade.

- Tão de alta sociedade que vós estais presas. – gargalhou. – Tenho que prendê-las a uma cadeira, podem ser perigosas, não é mesmo?

- Não, por favor, eu imploro-lhe. – rogou Ivy.

Michelle já estava impaciente por não estar entendendo nenhuma palavra que os dois estavam falando, por ser em português. E ficou mais irritada ainda por saber que a daminha metida a besta da Victoria sabia falar português todo este tempo e nunca lhe falou _nada_. Em todas as reuniões falando do tesouro, ela não compareceu em nenhuma. A vontade dela agora era meter uma mão no meio das fuças dela, mas segurou-se.

- Pode me dizer o que está falando, _Ivy Davis_? – disse, tentando esconder sua fúria.

- Ele disse que quer nos amarrar numa cadeira. – diz Ivy, em inglês.

- Muito bem, mocinho. – disse Michelle para o vigia, em inglês. Ele não entendia nada. – Se você se atrever em tocar em mim e nesta maluca, você verá só comigo. Não adianta fazer essa cara de desentendido, ouviu bem? Eu vou partir seu pescoço e arrancar seus olhos, e será tão fácil como arrancar um fio de cabelo. SAI DAQUI.

Pela agressividade, o guarda notou que não era algo bom para ele.

- Peça que ela se controle. – disse. Ivy disse o mesmo para Michelle, em inglês.

- CALA A BOCA. Eu quero sair daqui, e você, seu guardinha imundo, não se meterá no caminho. – reclamou, em alto tom. Ivy não achou boa a idéia de traduzir isto para o português.

O vigia pegou a caneca que estava no chão, ainda suja de leite com mel, e arremessou contra a cabeça de Michelle. Ela desviou-se, e a caneca acertou o outro ser da cela, que dormia.

Dormia. Não dorme mais, depois desta pancada.

Ele pulou para Michelle sem que ela o visse, e Ivy deu um grito, escandalizada. Enquanto o preso segurava a falsa Melinda, o guarda a amarrava junto às grades com uma corda grossa. Bonny uivava de raiva.

- Agora é a sua vez, mocinha. – diz o guarda depois de prender Shelly.

Ela sentou-se ao chão docilmente e deixou o vigia amarrá-la. Ambas bufaram. E os dois homens dormiram novamente, quase instantaneamente.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

- Ele fala português e inglês! Eu consegui! E foi em um tempo _recorde_! – Jake estava saltitante. A sua noiva seria resgatada facilmente, depois que John Machão os ajudasse.

- Agora sou um tipo de prêmio, é isso? Só estou aqui para ajudar as damas, não vocês, que isso fique bem claro. – explicou John.

- Está claro. Cristalino, como água pura em sua nascente. – diz Jack. – Não querendo o intimidar, longe disto, mas temos pressa em prosseguir daqui. Seria de um agrado fora do normal ter as balas de canhão o mais rápido possível. Onde fica o arsenal?

- Estamos agora, se não me engano, no antigo alojamento do Sr. Beck.¹ O quartel é ao lado, então, acho que lá se localiza o arsenal. – diz John, com incerteza. – Vamos lá.

Eles andaram um tanto e chegaram ao antigo armazém, que era o novo quartel.² Lá estava algumas balas de canhão, grandes e aparentemente pesadas. A maior parte dos soldados estava dormindo e roncando, cada qual em seu lugar. Nossa, esse era o orgulho da nossa futura nação. Mas isto foi um regozijo para os olhos de Jake e Gibbs, iriam salvar finalmente as duas tripulantes do Pérola Negra. Jack achou um tanto ruim ter que suportar o peso da bala de canhão, mas tudo pelo bem das duas garotas.

John segurou uma das balas usando as duas mãos, e, por sua aparência, parecia pesar um pouco mais que uma pluma e menos que um isopor. Jake resolveu carregar uma bala a mais, caso não acertassem a parede corretamente com o canhão.

Desistiu depois de ver que não conseguia levantar a bala sequer um milímetro do chão.

- Onde ficam os canhões? – diz, satisfeito, Jack Sparrow. Ele gostava muito de canhões.

- Estou tentando me lembrar. – diz John, infeliz. – Isso pesa bastante.

- Vamos para trás, deve dar em alguma coisa. Rodamos todo este Forte, se for preciso, correto?

- Para trás vai dar no mar, no caminho para a praia.³ Não podemos ficar para lá e para cá aqui, tem soldados por todos os lados, não sei como ainda não nos viram.

- Como é que você conhece tão bem o local e não sabe onde ficam os canhões? – diz Gibbs desapontado.

- Eu fui preso aqui por um tempo, então eu conheço aqui só por mapas. Acho que é por ali, corram.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

- Ei, Ivy. Ivy.

- O que foi?

- Dá para você alcançar a minha perna?

- Acho que sim, Shelly.

- Levante o meu vestido, e veja a minha perna.

- Michelle! Tem dois homens aqui!

- É, e os dois dormindo. Vamos logo.

A Read obedeceu. Estava uma adaga (ou dadaga, como ela se lembrava), pequenina, presa à perna por uma fita cor de cereja. A pequena espada reluzia, e seus olhos cor de mel foram refletidos pela arma. Depois de um tempo admirando a espada, deu uma bronca:

- Michelle, isso é errado. Poderia ter rasgado o vestido durante uma dança romântica.

- Que besteira. Uma pirata tem de estar sempre armada, aprenda, doçura.

- Eu não sou uma pirata.

- Mas será. Imagine só se eu não estivesse com a adaga, eim? Eu nem me lembrava mais dela, então eu senti quando mexi minhas pernas. – depois de um tempo, acrescentou: – Pegue agora a adaga, e corte as cordas que a prende. Depois, me solte. Simples e prático.

Ivy obedeceu, e depois de alguns minutos, talvez um quarto de hora, estavam livres. Ela olhou feliz para os olhos azuis de Shelly e disse um "prontinho!". Michelle virou-se para ela e disse que como levantar seu vestido não matou ninguém nem causou nenhum dano sério a sua honra. Ela concordou.

- E então, como faremos para fugir? – diz Michelle, em pé, assim como Ivy.

Ivy então se senta no chão e coloca a mão no queixo.

- O que diabos você está fazendo?

- Esperando resgate.

- Ivy, _este_ é o seu _magnífico_ plano?

- Você que é a pirata chefe aqui, não eu. – Ivy suspira – Boa sorte, Shelly. Nosso futuro está em suas mãos.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Jack, Gibbs, Jake e John foram à direção indicada; e puderam então avistar a cadeia. Isso sim que foi um regozijo para os olhos. John disse que todos fossem até a cadeia, para ter uma fuga mais rápida, e que ele esperaria a chegada de todos os tripulantes do Pérola (inclusive seu capitão) para mandar a bala. Jack disse que ele mandava aqui, e não iria escutar as ordens de Machão, mas notou que era a estratégia mais interessante e o obedeceu. Quando todos se foram e pode-se ver que chegaram até a cadeia, John colocou a bala no canhão e...

- Fogo!

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

- AH, MEU DEUS, O QUE ACONTECEU? – Ivy estava prestes de arrancar seus cabelos e estava desesperada. Ela estava crendo que aquilo era um atentado contra a sua vida, ou talvez a sua sanidade psicológica.

Michelle olhava estupefata para o buraco criado pelo uso do canhão. Arriscava uns passos imprecisos para perto da parede destruída, com os olhos saltando das órbitas, quando avistou a cabeça de Jack Sparrow olhando para as damas através do buraco. Ivy quase caiu para trás, e colocou a mão sobre o peito, suspirando por ser somente o capitão. Michelle esboçou um sorriso enorme.

- Seu plano deu certo! – e Bonny gargalhou.

Com o forte ruído, o companheiro dorminhoco de cela finalmente levantou-se. Exclamou, em inglês:

- Moça, você tem bonitas pernas.

Michelle olhou para ele, horrorizada, e colocou empunhou sua adaga. Pondo o homem contra a parede, colocou sua arma na sua jugular, e falou entre os dentes:

- Cale a boca.

Sparrow olhou para Victoria e sorriu. Estava sã e salva. Idem a Michelle, com suas adagas. Jake pôs a cabeça no buraco.

- Sinto muito, amor, mas não seria melhor irmos logo para casa? – falou pacificamente o jovem Turner, para a noiva.

- Desculpe, sei que deve ser bastante divertido pressionar uma arma contra o pescoço de pobres almas, – começou Jack – Mas eu tenho que informá-la que temos pouco tempo de escape, porque o estrondo causado por esta... medida tomada para ajudá-las não foi nada discreto e logo alguns soldados imbecis virão em nossa busca, talvez até o nosso coleguinha de bonitos dentes, o Sr. Martínez. Vocês não querem ser enforcadas, não é mesmo? Então, largue este senhor, Shelly, e ele somente disse a verdade sobre suas... pernas.

Michelle cuspiu na face do homem, que deu um sorriso abobalhado. Ivy foi saltitando e muito serelepe até o buraco na cela. Jack a ajudou a saltar, segurando em sua cintura e deixando a moça muito envergonhada. Jake saudou a noiva com um beijo rápido, mas que foi algo que a acalmou. Gibbs deu um cutucão em Jack para correrem.

- Foi bom passear por esta cidade. – diz Jack – Mas acho que isto já bastou.

E deram no pé.

Uma pena que Diego Martínez escutou o canhão.

**upload./wikipedia/commons/c/ca/Fortschoonenborch.jpg** - **Consegui o mapa do forte de Nossa Senhora da Assunção, ou melhor, do forte de Shoonenborch (do tempo que era dominado pelos holandeses). Daí as partes sublinhadas acolá era para seguir no mapa. ;)**

_**¹ - representado pela letra E.**_

**² **_**- representado pela letra D.**_

_**³ - representado pela letra G.**_

**Não sei se continuou assim, mas se não, finge que o forte era assim na época. õ/ :)**

**Olá. ;)**

**Podem levantar as mãos para o céu e dizer um "aleluia!", porque eu nunca demorei tanto, em toda a minha existência, para postar um capítulo. Mas vocês sabem como são provas finais. Mas agora eu estou de **_**férias**_**, HAHA. :D**

**Sim, agora falando de assuntos mais interessantes, o que vocês acharam da revelação da Ivy? Divertida, não? :D As mocinhas fugiram, mas vamos só esperar um tanto para saber o que eu vai ocorrer depois.**

**Lizzie dará mais o ar da graça. :**

**Um beijo para todos que lêem a história, especialmente para: Tih (nova Ilusion), Ivone, Débora (ée, agora ela escreve fanfic de HP, toda chique, hm?), e as de sempre Dora e Roxane. :) Brigada para a Amanda também, sei lá se ela tá lendo ainda, mas beleza. E para a Lily, que eu descobri que lê, e eu nunca soube. :D**

**Tchauzinho. Vamos ver se eu posto ainda nesse mês. õ/ :**


End file.
